


Wayfare

by Moosenogger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Forced Captivity, Long-Winded Sex, M/M, Mad Max AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosenogger/pseuds/Moosenogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mad Max AU) It’s been seven years since the end of the world and Trafalgar Law is living day-to-day out in the wastelands. After a run in with a group of marauding pirates, Law is taken captive and put to work as the crew’s resident doctor under orders from the boss himself, Eustass Kid. Law must bide his time until he can escape, but he quickly realizes that'll be easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my offering for the 2016 One Piece Big Bang over on Tumblr. I decided to write a Mad Max KidLaw AU since it was practically screaming to be written. (Let’s face it, Kid makes the perfect warlord.)
> 
> I’d like to thank Guk (vegaisthesound on Tumblr) for assisting me in editing this monster of a fic, and Serain (Tumblr name) for acting as a second beta as well as providing the beautiful artwork for this fic. You both helped me out exponentially.
> 
> Another thanks to all the people over on the KidLaw chat. Your support got me through those nights where I didn’t want to write. Thanks for listening to me whine!
> 
> Oh, and for those wondering, the archaic definition of Wayfare is “an act or course of journeying.” I figured this was appropriate for the Mad Max universe.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, on to the story.
> 
> UPDATE: This story has been translated into Vietnamese by TuDan! :D You can find the Vietnamese version at: https://tudan2710site.wordpress.com/2016/10/27/wayfare-chuong-1-capture/

=0=

Dust and sand shifted lazily in the soft breeze, the air stifling in the heat of the day. Law sat alone in the driver’s seat of his vehicle, his steely grey eyes roving over the sloping plains of the desert around him as he watched for oncoming threats. Looters were always an issue, though it was rare to come into contact with a group larger than two or three men. The single parties or a couple of raiders were easy enough for him to handle, but anything beyond four healthy men was a challenge.

Thankfully, this area had the reputation for being harsh and unforgiving, so few were insane enough to call it home. For Law, this desolate slab of land was just as shitty as any other, so he didn’t see an issue with making it his base for the time being.

As with most days, Law was currently whiling away one of the long, boring stretches of free time that arose between traveling and scrounging for supplies. Taking a moment to readjust his goggles, he allowed his mind to wander as he scratched at his scruffy beard and stared blankly at the horizon. The land appeared hazy from the insufferable heat, the wind offering little respite. One would think after several years of the same old story, he’d be used to this scenario.

Life had been easier before the drought. Law had been something of a prodigy when he was a child, graduating early from both high school and his undergraduate courses before entering medical school at the tender age of nineteen. When shit had started to fall apart, he’d been in his 3rd year of study and had an enormous amount of student loan money stockpiled for emergency lattes and vodka tonics. Deciding to play it safe, he’d quickly bought up all of the resources he could find while money was still of value, then hightailed it out of his apartment complex and civilization as a whole when his neighbors had begun slitting each other’s throats for food.

Even after all these years, Law couldn’t help but daydream about the “what ifs”, his mind buzzing with pleasant fantasies. It was truly a shame that he never had the chance to reach his full potential. He could have become an amazing person if the world hadn’t fallen apart and humanity hadn’t been torn asunder like roadkill on the highway.

Ah well. At least now he didn’t have to worry about paying off his student loans.

Law shifted in the driver’s seat, lifting his leather-gloved hand from the steering wheel to readjust the thin swathe of cloth nestled under his bearded chin. He was incredibly uncomfortable, the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt and slacks suctioned to him by sweat and grime. The gun belt around his waist dug painfully into his hip as he moved around in his seat, bringing a grimace to Law’s face as he shifted again to try and readjust it.

Law sighed deeply and mindlessly tapped his booted heels against the floor of his vehicle. Reaching up to his chest, he gripped his shirt and pulled it away from his skin, the heat inside the car stifling. It had been a very long time since he’d had a bath, and it showed clearly in his shaggy, greasy hair and unshaven face. He hadn’t found a decent supply of water in weeks, which left him with just enough for drinking. Bathing and shaving would be out of the question unless he happened upon an oasis. Well, that or some marauders too stupid to watch over their supplies.

Deciding that he’d dawdled long enough, Law leaned back into the driver’s seat and set his foot on the brake. Turning the key in the ignition, he listened as his vehicle roared to life, the vibration under his feet powerful and exhilarating. Grinning, Law put the car in gear and hit the gas, tearing through the desert sands on a search for supplies and excitement.

The battered machine he drove may have been a mere shadow of its former glory, but Law had put his blood and sweat into fixing it up. The buggy-sedan hybrid was a mismatch of parts, all of which had been commandeered from trucks, vans, and old racers he’d found abandoned in the wastelands. The back seats were gone, the space now used to store an extra pair of clothing, dried food, a random assortment of medicinal plants, and small bottles of what little water he’d come across within the last week of his travels.

The powerful V8 rumbled loudly as Law drove through the dunes, tires kicking up sand as he went. He rolled his window down to take advantage of the air whipping by, the breeze arid but better than nothing. Sweat continued to trickle down his forehead and he moved to swipe it away, glancing around to see if he could spot any landmarks.

While rock formations were a good start, the best finds always came from abandoned towns or battle sites. Law was currently on the hunt for more medical supplies and water, but he wasn’t too picky. He’d take whatever he could find – preferably from the cold, dead hands of its previous owner.

Hours passed with nothing but clear wasteland passing beneath his tires, and he began to grow anxious the further he drove outside of his temporary territory. While he knew from experience that marauders were uncommon in this area, he wasn’t sure about the land surrounding it. Groups tended to move around frequently, especially if their resources dried up. It was rare to find a piece of land that was worth fighting for, so most didn’t bother.

The nomadic life was tough, but for Law it wasn’t a choice. He’d learned long ago that the majority of trustworthy people had died along with the planet, and gambling on the few who were left wasn’t worth the risk of having your throat slit in the middle of the night.

The sun had moved across the sky as he drove, the rays growing less abrasive as time passed. When evening had started to fall, Law decided it was time for a break. He brought his vehicle to a gentle stop in the middle of nowhere, the blank, blue sky and bleach-white sand stretching out around him on all sides. Law put his car in park and cut the engine, allowing his foot to drop off the pedal with a thud. Turning in his seat, he reached into the area behind him and grabbed a dingy old sack from the array of mostly-empty bottles of water, tools, and ammo boxes. Bringing it into his lap, he turned back to face the windshield and loosened the ties around the top of the burlap.

Pulling the ends open, he viewed the contents inside with a small frown. Not much left, it seemed. He grimaced as he reached into the bag and searched through the meager portion of food he’d managed to scrape together during the last few weeks of hunting. It was nothing but roots, nuts, and jerky he’d made out of the carcass of a lizard. None of it looked appetizing. In fact, the jerked meat looked quite sorry for itself after so much time spent in his vehicle.

If he weren’t so hungry, Law would have been tempted to chuck the questionable food out the window. However, when his stomach rumbled at the thought of a meal, he resigned himself to choking down the contents of the pouch.

With his meal finished, Law wiped excess crumbs from his pants and started his car. He sat for a moment while the engine purred, planning his next move. He was reaching the outskirts of this territory, where the rolling desert and countless sand dunes would eventually give way to a rockier and less harsh environment. There it would be easier to find food such as lizards and small mammals living among the rocks. If he got lucky, he might stumble across an underground water source hidden in a stony crevice.

Hell, maybe if the stars aligned and he hit the jackpot, he could even find some butterfly weeds or aloe plants growing out in the elements. Whenever he’d happened upon these medicinal plants while out on his travels, Law had dug them up and placed them in pots for future use. He was a forward thinker and figured it never hurt to have what amounted to a natural medicine cabinet growing in the backseat of his car.

Figuring that he had nothing to lose, Law shifted gear and headed toward the next area. As the sand gave way to hard packed dirt, he studied the horizon for any sign of incoming vehicles. If he spotted something while it was still a good distance away, he’d have time to turn off course and find a good place to hide before the other marauders reached him. He could then determine their numbers and decide whether it was worth the effort to pursue them. If he was stealthy, there was always a chance he could sneak in unnoticed and take whatever supplies they were carrying.

He’d driven for roughly an hour with no surprises or hiccups before he reached a large mesa. From a glimpse it seemed promising, so he got as close as he could and pulled over, his hands moving to turn off the engine and put his key in his pocket. He made sure to stash two handguns in the holster around his hip and place a couple extra shells of ammunition in a pouch tied around his waist. Law then snatched up the empty sack he used for food storage and threw three empty water bottles inside on the off chance that he found a water supply in the rocks.

Exiting his vehicle, Law traipsed through the dirt and dead underbrush that dotted the landscape around the rocky formation, his long, lean legs carrying him swiftly toward his goal. All the plant life that had once thrived around the mesa was now dead, but he took in the view with little emotion.

He was used to it by now - the empty feeling inside his chest where hope had once resided. He’d learned the lesson early on that to hope is to welcome suffering and regret. It was best to expect the worst and request little, as it made for less heartbreak in the end.

Law stepped over dead grass and pushed his way through gnarled twigs until he came upon the side of the rock. He glanced around in search of any crevices or openings he could use to climb up to the top of the mesa. After pacing around the perimeter of the rock, Law zeroed in on one location that appeared to have enough footholds to serve his purpose.

He tightened his gloves and shoelaces in preparation for the climb, wanting to make sure his grip was firm. He quickly remembered the empty travel pouch he’d brought with him, and a quick look at the wall told him he’d need both hands to reach the top safely. Since hefting the bag along wasn’t going to work, he instead gauged the height of the steep rock face. While it was relatively tall, he figured a well-aimed throw would land his empty bag at the top without much structural damage.

Law wound his arm back and took a few steps away from the wall so he could gain a bit of momentum. After focusing on his target he raced forward and threw the bag with as much force as he could muster, the object sailing high up into the air and disappearing over the top edge of the mesa. Law grinned smugly and mentally patted himself on the back before moving toward the opening once again. He raised one foot and placed it heavily on the cracked surface, and when nothing gave way, he positioned his hands up above his head and grabbed two indentations in the stone.

Curling his fingers over the rock for better purchase, Law pulled himself up and began his ascent. He slowly made his way up the side of the rock face, his gloves protecting his skin from the rough and heated surface while his thick boots assured his stability as he climbed. It didn’t take long before he reached the halfway point, his breaths heavy from the exercise. When he spotted a small alcove in the rock, Law decided to take a short break and gain back some energy.

Ducking into the opening, Law put his back to the rough surface of the wall and turned his head to survey the land around him. The sun was sinking closer to the horizon, the desert taking on a golden hue. Night would fall soon, and so would the temperature. He needed to complete his task here and get back to his car before he froze to death in the chilly night air.

Breathing deeply, Law forced himself back on track and returned to his task. The rest of his ascent went without a hitch, and soon Law found himself standing at the flattened top of the structure. He spotted his bag lying haphazardly among the dirt and debris, but chose to ignore it for now. Instead, he took a moment to swivel his body a full 360 degrees to search his surroundings. Only after he concluded that there was nothing of interest coming his way did he switch his attention to the hard rock beneath his feet.

Law moved swiftly to snatch up his bag before pacing back and forth across the stone, his boots scraping against the loose gravel in his path. As he moved along he calculated the space around him and started to map out the most efficient path to follow. He wanted to survey the maximum amount of area in the shortest time frame.

Once he’d devised a plan of action, he proceeded to search the rock with practiced ease, even going so far as to drop down to his knees in order to peek inside crevices. Unfortunately, once he’d paced the entirety of the mesa, Law was still empty handed. Irritated at his luck, he snorted derisively and stomped over to the opening he’d used to climb up. Mood significantly darker than when he’d started on this trek, Law tossed his bag over the side of the mesa before making his way back down, his stomach growling noisily as he went.

Law cursed under his breath as his boots touched the ground, placing his hand over his belly. He’d eaten the last of his food stores earlier and hadn’t seen a single lizard or insect while he’d been here. Maybe he’d have a little more time to search the grass and brush before the sun set? Law glanced over his shoulder to gauge the sun’s position, only to realize that it was dangerously close to the horizon.

Setting his jaw, he hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes wearily. Well, fuck.

Glaring at the ground, Law took a few steps away from the rock and sulked. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he tried to formulate a plan. While he hadn’t seen any animals since he entered the area, that didn’t necessarily mean there weren’t any here. Maybe there was wildlife living near the mesa, but it’d gone into hiding due to the late hour. To be fair, he had just arrived with only an hour or so to spare before nightfall, so the idea wasn’t too much of a stretch. Perhaps if he stayed here and slept in his car until dawn, he could catch something in the morning.

It was worth a shot. He didn’t really have any other place in mind, and driving at night was its own issue.

Resigned, Law trudged back to his car with empty bag in hand. Once he was back inside, he threw the sack into the backseat area and started the engine. He shifted into gear and moved his car closer to the mesa, parking behind a cluster of dried shrubbery. Now that he was halfway hidden from view, he turned the key in the ignition and leaned back in the driver’s seat, listening to the engine tick as it cooled down.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he removed his goggles, his hair spiked from sweat. Scratching his scalp aggressively, he did what he could to fix his hair and glared at his scruffy appearance in his rearview mirror. He really needed a shower and a shave. If he came across a settlement he’d have to see if they were willing to trade his medical knowledge for room and board. He wouldn’t need to stay long, just until he’d gotten his sexy back.

His gloves were the next to come off, the material worn and haggard from overuse. With little thought he unfastened the buttons located around his wrists and slid the material over his skin. Tattoos were revealed on the back of each of his hands, as well as the letters ‘D,’ ‘E,’ ‘A,’ ‘T,’ and ‘H’ written across his knuckles in bold ink. While some would be shocked to see such a thing scrawled on the hands of a doctor, Law felt they fit his personality well.

He grinned and tossed his gloves into the passenger side seat, his headgear and face mask soon joining them. Adjusting his chair so he could lay back, he tried to relax and settle in for the night. When one of the pistols at his waist dug into his hip, he grunted and removed the leather holster as well. With as much care as he could muster, Law gently placed his guns behind his seat within easy reach. Once finished, he settled himself back into the driver’s seat and turned his head to look out the window.

The sun was now almost completely below the horizon, the last of the harsh yellow light dragging slowly along the ground near his car. Closing his eyes, Law let his mind wander to what was in store for him tomorrow. With any luck he’d find an early breakfast and be back on the road by mid-morning. Perhaps he should head east? He hadn’t been out that way in quite some time – months, perhaps – so it might be worth checking out.

Who knows? Maybe a small town or two had popped up while he’d been away.

With tentative plans made, Law flattened his back against his seat and prepared himself for a long, boring night.

=0=

The sound of engines revving and men shouting startled Law into full consciousness. He jerked up in his seat and turned his head side to side, trying to locate the source of the chaos. Dawn had barely broken over the desert lands, but in the dim light of the early morning he could just make out the outline of a band of vehicles barreling toward him at high speeds.

“Fuck!” He snarled, resetting his seat and turning the key in the ignition. The roar of multiple engines grew louder as Law slammed his car into gear and sped off in the opposite direction of the oncoming gang. He didn’t know who they were, since as far as he was aware he wasn’t in any one group’s territory. Either they were travelers like him who were searching for loot, or they were part of a larger community who were out patrolling for trespassers. Either way, he didn’t much care to meet them. Not when he was at a significant disadvantage.

Law slammed the gas pedal down to the floor, his vehicle revving loudly as the engine was pushed to its limits. He maneuvered around the mesa until he’d put the structure between himself and the strange drivers. He was hoping that they either hadn’t noticed him yet or, if they had, he’d have time to get far enough out of sight that they wouldn’t be able to locate him again.

He’d driven a mile or two away from the mesa in record time, but was now completely exposed in the rising morning light. There were no rocks to hide behind nor dry foliage to duck into for coverage. His ears perked and he rolled down his window so he could hear the outside noises more clearly. Law grew anxious when he could still pick up the sounds of an oncoming horde, and when he glanced in his rearview mirror he saw that they were not only following him, but were closing in fast.

When the posse had closed the space between them to a mere 200 feet, he was able to see them clearly. He counted four cars total, filled with men who were waving their arms and pointing at him as they continued to give chase. All of the vehicles were flashy and garish, their chassis’ appearing solid and well-made while the parts seemed to have been taken from several different makes and models. Each car had large, thick wheels designed to handle rough terrain, and the noise from the engines reminded Law of big rigs. He could see smoke billowing out of the multiple exhaust pipes decorating the underbellies of the vehicles, while the hoods were protected from bullets and debris with slabs of solid steel and vicious-looking spikes.

As they came closer, Law got a better look at the marauders themselves and was slightly perturbed to see that their appearances matched their rides. Many of the men were leaning out of their car windows and screaming at him like lunatics, their long manes of hair whipping in the wind. All of them had colorful paint smeared on their faces – war paint, probably – and their clothing ranged from dark leather (seriously, in a desert?) to colors and patterns that burned Law’s retinas and made his eyes water.

And here he thought biker bars and pool halls had gone out of style after the apocalypse.

Law continued to run from what he could now only assume to be a group of pirates – men who hunted down the remaining humans and took whatever they could glean off their corpses. Survival was its own reward, and these were the type of people who would do anything to ensure that they walked on this chunk of dead rock for another day. It was definitely not a group he wanted to encounter this early in the morning.

“Fuck!” He swore again, sweat beading on his forehead. What a shitty way to start his day. Law had just wanted to wake up, skewer a few lizards, and make jerky before leaving this shithole behind. Instead, he was going to have to outmaneuver a bunch of psychopaths on an empty stomach.

Fuck this day.

Sneering, Law scanned the horizon for any landmarks he could use as cover. While he was no longer driving through sand dunes, this portion of land wasn’t giving him very many opportunities for subterfuge. He could see nothing but small boulders, dead underbrush, and the occasional wilted tree fly by in a blur of motion and dismal color. What little life remained out in these wastelands was sparse and pathetic, which left him with no option but to try and outrace his pursuers.

Law tightened his grip on his steering wheel and continued to floor it, the engine of his patchwork car working overtime. Law may not be a mechanic of any magnitude, but he was competent and placed trust in his design and workmanship. His car had gotten him through a couple rough patches in the past, so he refused to jump the gun and put his money on the pirates just yet.

Minutes passed like hours, the vehicles behind him gaining on his tail with every second. With a jolt of fear, Law realized that the roaring Neanderthals drawing up to flank him just might have the upper hand in this chase.

“Fuck!” Law repeated, eyes darting around to look for anything he could use to help him out of this mess. He could see an oncoming cluster of boulders and figured he could use it to impede at least one of the vehicles following him, even if it would be a short lived advantage.

With no other options, Law pressed his foot down heavily on the accelerator and directed his car toward the boulders, his pursuers hot on his trail. It didn’t take long before they realized what he was trying to do, two of the vehicles dropping back and moving out to the side in order to bypass the obstruction and keep Law in their sights. When the dark haired man saw that he now had a clear path behind him, he quickly formed another plan of action.

“Change of plans, assholes,” he murmured, eyes focused on his rearview mirror as he lifted his foot from the gas pedal and slammed it down hard on the brakes. Dust and dirt plumed into the air as his wheels tore into the ground, his steering wheel shaking violently with the force of his stop. Law barely had time to notice all four of the enemy cars zip past him before he took his foot off the brake pedal and cut the steering wheel hard to the left.

He performed a dangerous turn, the harsh reorientation giving him a small case of vertigo. Now pointed in the opposite direction of his enemy, he waited a mere second for the dust to settle enough for him to see through his windshield before he floored the gas once more. Glancing in his mirrors, he watched his pursuers perform their own maneuvers, the large, powerful vehicles unable to turn on a dime like his own.

Tearing his gaze from the others, Law instead turned his head to look into his backseat. Quickly snaking an arm behind his chair, he grabbed one of the pistols nestled in the hip holster he’d tossed back there last night. Straightening in his seat, Law readied his weapon and pushed harder on the gas, his car revving up to its maximum speed. He could see that the enemy had finally righted themselves and were following him once more, and while he’d been able to gain some distance with his trick, they were closing the gap with little trouble.

When one of the four vehicles came within shooting range, Law held the wheel steady with one hand and leaned his head and shoulder out of the open window, aiming and firing at the enemy’s wheels. The driver swerved once he realized what was happening, but Law had gained quite a bit of experience hitting moving targets, so with two more bullets he managed to burst one of the vehicle’s tires.

The car swerved harshly to the right and barreled into one of its companions, both machines going airborne from the power of the impact. Ignoring the carnage he’d left in his wake, Law turned his attention instead to the remaining cars, his pistol at the ready. He watched through his rearview mirror with bated breath, waiting to see how the other two drivers would react to the crash. There were only two possibilities: either they’d stop to help their comrades and concede the chase, or they’d leave the men to their own devices and continue the hunt.

Law observed them intently, moisture beading on his brow. A heartbeat later, he groaned when he saw them pass their comrades and continue their pursuit, following at a close distance. It would seemed they went with option two.

“Shit,” he swore before directing his car to head north. He didn’t know this area completely, but he did remember that there were a few rocky cliffs dotting the landscape nearby. If he was smart about it, he might be able to lose his last two pursuers within the ravines. And, considering how terrible their turn radiuses were, he might even be able to pull off another stunt and lead at least one of them off a cliff.

Determined not to be caught, Law kept his pistol raised and ready as his eyes moved continuously from the path in front of him to the last two vehicles coming up on his bumper. He was managing to keep them from completely overtaking his car with some well-timed turns and swerves, but he was losing ground quickly. Every so often he would attempt to lean out his window and shoot out their tires, but at this point he’d lost the element of surprise.

Now that they knew what he was doing, the drivers would immediately dodge and serpentine whenever they spotted his dark hair at the window. What’s worse, they began taking shots at his vehicle when they were within range. Bullets ricocheted off his roof and doors, the sounds making him flinch involuntarily. Law tried to keep his head down to avoid the shots, making his body as small as possible.

He heard a particularly loud blast and a deafening crash before his back window exploded in a shower of glass. Snarling, the doctor turned sharply onto another path that was laden with cracks and stones, hoping that the bumpy ride would make it harder for the enemy to aim. While the road offered more hazards than he cared to dodge at such high speeds, the risk would be worth it if he managed to reach the cliffs in one piece. His initial escape plan would be moot if the idiots following him took him out with a well-aimed shot.

He could hear and feel the body of his vehicle shaking as it travelled over the uneven terrain, his bare hand gripping the steering wheel tightly to retain his control. Scenery flew by as he weaved around debris on the road, his eyes focused on the path ahead while listening to the engines of his enemies roar behind him. The bastards refused to back down, doggedly following him through the desert like wolves on a hunt. Law figured that like most of the dredges of this new society, they would do whatever it took to achieve their goal.

Since their current goal was most likely slitting his throat and taking his possessions, Law knew it was in his best interest to stay out of their grasp.

The chase continued through the wasteland, the hard-packed dirt rumbling beneath the tires of Law’s vehicle. He could see the ground growing rockier as they got closer to his destination, and he couldn’t help but grin smugly. All he had to do was outrun these idiots for a few more minutes and then he’d finally have the upper hand. Tight, quick turns were his specialty, and he was confident that he could shake his pursuers at a cliff side.

Speaking of which, he could see one up ahead, less than 200 feet away. Triumphant, Law turned all of his focus on his goal, intent on leading the marauders to their fiery death. Unfortunately, with all of his concentration engrossed in the future instead of the here-and-now, he didn’t notice a medium-sized stone in the trail until it was too late to dodge.

One moment he was careening toward salvation, and the next he was being bounced around the inside of his car as it flipped end-over-end. When it came to a stop, Law’s vehicle was rightside up and mangled beyond recognition. Law lay inside, draped across the passenger-side seat flat on his back with his head against the door. He was semi-conscious, his arms and legs splayed haphazardly against the vinyl while warm blood trickled down the side of his face. His ears were ringing, and he could only assume that he had a concussion as well as a few abrasions. He couldn’t tell if anything was broken, but he wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case.

Blinking blearily, Law waited until he was fully conscious before trying to move. He instantly regretted the decision when a jolt of pure agony shot through his entire body, urging him to abort any attempts at resituating himself. Law grit his teeth and grunted through the pain, breathing deeply to keep from passing out. Slowly, his nerves settled down and the throbbing ache of his wounds receded long enough to allow him to think clearly.

Taking slow, even breaths, he switched tactics and started shifting one limb at a time to see which, if any, were more heavily injured. He was in the middle of trying to move his right arm when the crunching of gravel underfoot caught his attention. Swallowing thickly, the taste of copper fresh on his tongue, Law turned his head enough to get a look out of his passenger-side window.

Most of the glass had been blown out in the wreck, leaving him with a clear view of the outside world. When his eyes adjusted to the light and focused beyond the window frame, he got a clear look at the two figures standing just outside his door. One had a metal mask covering his entire face, while his long, unkempt blond hair fell down his back and over his shoulders in choppy layers. That was…something.

Law’s eyes traveled from the man’s face down his torso, taking in the severe lines of his collar bones and the top of his pectorals. From his position he could just make out the hem and top half of the man’s shirt, and even that was odd. In a world where the majority of clothing encompassed different shades of brown, black, or white, this man had managed to find himself an off-white collared shirt covered in plum-purple polka dots.

Law felt his eyebrows draw down into a grimace while his lip curled in disgust. Before he could ponder where on Earth the man had found such an abomination of a shirt, movement at the blond’s side caught his eye. The doctor slid his gaze over to the other marauder, surprised to realize that he couldn’t see the man’s face from this angle. Instead, he was staring at the black-clothed figure’s crotch and abdomen.

Well then. It appears that he’d been caught by some colorful characters, indeed.

When Law saw the blond reach forward to open the passenger-side door, he renewed his weak struggles. There was no way in hell he’d shuffle quietly off this mortal coil. If these weirdos intended to harvest his organs or use him for nefarious purposes, he sure as shit was going to make them work for the privilege.

Gritting his teeth against the pain shooting up his back and arms, Law shimmied on the seat until he was on his side. He was just starting to lift himself up when the door in front of him was forced open, allowing the harsh light of mid-morning to sear across his retinas and momentarily blind him.

He only had a second to adjust before he was being pulled roughly from the car and onto the hot ground outside. Law coughed violently as his back hit the dirt, the impact kicking up dust that swirled into his face and made his eyes water. A heavy boot landed on his chest, pain exploding in his ribs and abdomen from the pressure on his wounds. The blond was standing over him – wearing jeans, of all things - and Law quickly realized that he was the one leaning his weight on his aching body.

“Fucking bastards!” Law snarled, weakly raising his arms and grasping his attacker’s ankle. He couldn’t do much in his condition, but damn it, he refused to go down without a fight, even if said fight was completely one-sided. At least he’d have tried.

The taller of the two walked forward to stand beside his companion, his bulk shielding Law from the sun. Now that he was able to get a good look at him, Law was shocked to see the man dressed as what could only be described as leather-bar trash. His muscular belly and arms were showcased by an ungodly tight black crop-top, and his long legs were hugged by some of the tightest black shorts Law had ever seen on a man. His hair, too, was jet-black, the strands falling well below his shoulders to disappear behind his back.

Who were these people?

“What should we do with him?” the dark-haired freak asked, his voice a deep baritone. He looked to the blond man for an answer. Law wondered if the polka-dot guy was their leader. He was a little short to be a feared captain, and to be honest he didn’t look particularly threatening if you ignored the mask.

Law’s thoughts were interrupted by the blond’s answer. “I’m not sure, but he’s certainly thrown a wrench in our plans for today,” Shorter Guy said, his voice slightly muffled. “It’s going to take hours to clean up the wreck from earlier and get Clint and Copper back home. They’re probably pretty beat up, too, considering the accident.” The blond exhaled noisily through the holes in his mask. “We won’t have time to search for supplies. I say we gather him and whatever he has in his car and take it back to base. It won’t make up for our losses today, but at least it’s something.”

“You think the captain will be able to use him?” Goth Guy wondered, gaze traveling from his apparent superior to their captive.

The shorter man shifted his weight as he continued to stare at Law laid out on the ground. “Probably. If he can’t work, we could always sell him. I’m sure his organs would go for a fair price, and he’s not too hard on the eyes, either.”

Law cursed inwardly. He had to say something – plead his case. He was a doctor, damn it, and far more useful alive than as an organ dump. He opened his mouth to tell them so, but he only managed a soft, “Wait-,” before the blond moved to silence him.

Law grunted as polka-dot guy’s fist connected to his temple, the blow sending him into a daze. As his vision began to swim and darken, Law could do nothing but seethe. Of course he’d end up captured by people more likely to filet him than talk to him. He fought to remain conscious, but his eyelids closed against his will and his body grew heavy. Within moments he was out cold, one final thought whispering across his mind before everything went dark.

Seriously, fuck this day.


	2. Agreement

=0=

Law awoke with a splitting headache and the taste of copper on his tongue. Opening his eyes groggily, it took a moment for his vision to clear and focus on his surroundings. He was lying face down on a hard metal floor with his hands and feet bound in chains. He was relieved to find himself still completely dressed in his pants and overlarge t-shirt, though he was perturbed to see that his holster, guns, and boots were missing.

Those bastards - it had taken a lot of looting to find that particular pair of shoes. Law frowned at nothing in particular, taking a minute to rattle half-heartedly at his bindings before checking himself for injuries. His body and head still ached from the wreck and subsequent punch to his temple, but the pain wasn’t unbearable and he didn’t seem to have suffered any broken bones. That was a plus, anyway.

Law stretched his stiff neck slowly to alleviate the tension in his shoulders, licking his lips as he did so. He cringed at the flavor coating his tongue and spit a red-hued glob of saliva on the floor with a disgusted grimace. He inspected the spit closely, then released an irritated grunt through his nostrils. Well, that explains the gross taste in my mouth, he thought, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth experimentally. The sharp sting of pain that followed the action led Law to conclude that he’d bitten the muscle at some point during all of the earlier action.

Though annoyed with the entire situation, Law tried his best to remain calm. On the bright side, while the wound was certainly painful, he figured it couldn’t be overtly serious considering he hadn’t already bled out. So, in lieu of focusing on his minor injuries, Law chose to get a better look at his surroundings and start thinking up a plan of escape.

First thing’s first, he needed to get up.

Swallowing with some effort, he rolled onto his back and slowly attempted to sit up. Pain jolted in his abdomen at the movement, but he grit his teeth and breathed through it until he was sitting upright on the hard ground. He once again tested the strength of the chains around his ankles and wrists, but after a short session of pushing, pulling, and straining, he realized it was a waste of effort to try and break loose.

Lifting his head to scan his environment, Law had to blink a few times to get the remaining blurriness to leave his vision. When his eyes had adjusted and he was able to see clearly, it became immediately clear to him that he was in a cell of some kind. While the discovery didn’t come as a surprise, it still pissed him off none-the-less. Law hadn’t been a prisoner for quite some time – not since the beginning of the apocalypse, anyway – but from what he could remember, none of his previous prisons had resembled this one.

The entire room was only about 6 feet by 8 feet, and the walls around him were made of tough steel. The room was empty save for himself, bereft of furniture or any usable objects. There was a heavy door located in the center of the far wall, housing what looked to be a viewing slot and an opening used to pass food or other objects from one side to the other.

Above Law’s head, positioned high up the back wall near the ceiling, was a window that allowed daylight to spill into the cell. Law looked at it, his eyes squinting in discomfort at the onslaught of harsh light. The opening was small, but he knew he could squeeze through if only it weren’t for the metal bars preventing such an escape. Damn, he cursed inwardly, sweat beading at his brow. Was there no way to get around them?

Law studied the window carefully, his foggy brain desperate to offer an answer to his dilemma. Moments of silent contemplation passed before, with a resigned sigh, Law relaxed his tense muscles and returned his gaze to the metal wall in front of him. Ah well, he consoled himself gently, cracking his neck with a soft groan, it wasn’t a great escape route, anyway.

Because honestly, he had no way of knowing where his prison cell was located geographically, nor how high off the ground it was situated. There was always the distinct possibility that he’d shimmy out the window and fall four stories to his death. That was never a good way to go.

Besides, now wasn’t a great time for an escape attempt, anyway. Law could hear people chit-chatting beyond his cell, the voices deep and masculine. Prison guards, probably, he thought, scooting back to rest upright against the wall behind him. He listened closely to see if he could understand what they were discussing, but their hushed tones made it difficult to piece together anything of importance.

Law tsked softly and closed his eyes, mulling over his short list of options. If he was to stand a chance of successfully escaping, he’d have to get his hands on a weapon; any efforts to break out would be akin to suicide otherwise. Unfortunately, since there wasn’t anything useful in his cell, that was easier said than done. Law supposed he could try to snatch a gun off one of the marauders, but first he'd need to unlock his cuffs without a key, bolt-cutters, or outside assistance.

Somehow, Law doubted he’d be given the opportunity to get that far.

Okay, so brute force was out of the question. That left him with option number two: negotiations. This was a tactic that Law excelled in on most days, but in this instance he knew he wasn’t in a good position to barter. The only items of any real value that he owned were his plants, weapons, and ammunition, and those had most likely been seized after the crash. With those off the table, all that was left to him was his medical knowledge and his own person.

The latter suggestion had Law practically seeing red. Eyes snapping open, he glared at the door across the cell and silently stewed with rage. Like hell he’d give up his body without a fight. He refused to be some grungy asshole’s organ donor or sex slave. He was Trafalgar Law, damn it! He chose who he fucked and who received the honor of tapping his beautiful ass, no questions asked. And if anyone had a problem with that, they could talk to the heel of his boot.

Breath coming in harsh gasps, Law sat heavily in the back of the cell and tried to calm down. The threat of losing his autonomy unnerved him. The daily risk of being captured and kept as a pet loomed above his head like a vulture, ever present and disturbing. Law had always been attractive, but in this day and age physical beauty was a detriment, not an advantage. Being trapped in an unknown location by a faceless enemy meant that he had to stay vigilant and be ready to run at the first sign of lust directed his way.

He understood that if he wasn’t careful, he could very well end up suffering a torment worse than dehydration out in the wastes.

It took a great deal of effort to return his focus to the issue of negotiations, his mood soured from his earlier thoughts. He decided that with his items stolen and his body off-limits, all that remained for him to use as a bargaining chip was his skill in medicine. Upon considering his surroundings, he’d wager that the group who’d captured him was of a formidable size. They’d have to be if they stood any chance of protecting a home base from thieves and other pirates. And, when large groups of people congregated in one area, it was only a matter of time before illness swept through their ranks.

Due to the inherent challenges related to living in a wasteland, Law was relatively sure that if these pirates didn’t already employ a doctor then he could convince them to take him on as a consultant of sorts. That would earn him a place in their society and, if all went to plan, would guarantee his safety until he was able to slip away unnoticed.

Satisfied and ready to get the ball rolling, Law straightened his back and mentally prepared himself for the upcoming confrontation. Figuring it was best to put on a strong and confident front, he struggled to his feet and stood at his full height. Taking a deep breath, Law opened his mouth and shouted, “HEY!” to capture the guard’s attention.

Immediately, the chatter outside his cell died down, the sentries most likely stopping to look around and puzzle out the origin of the voice. Wishing to move things along, Law repeated his call and rattled his chains for good measure. That earned him a snappy reply from one of the men outside, his gruff voice reverberating through the prison.

“What the fuck are you yelling for, meat?” the man asked rudely, the sounds of his and his partner’s footsteps growing louder as they neared Law’s cell. A moment later they appeared outside the metal door, their eyes and chests visible through the two slots.

From his vantage point in the back of the cell, Law could see that these men fell in perfectly with the freaks he’d met earlier that day. Both were extremely pale skinned and wore heavy eyeliner – probably created from coal or soot – and had raucous hairstyles and wore abhorrent clothing. One had his hair trimmed into a short Mohawk and sported a plaid shirt covered in decorative belts and holes. His partner in crimes against fashion had shoulder length feathered hair and was dressed in a white mesh top with a cropped jean jacket.

It took all of Law’s concentration not to roll his eyes. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with these hair metal band wannabes?

“So it’s finally awake, huh?” Mohawk guy asked, throwing him a crooked (and yellow) smile. Ew.

“Looks like it is,” Feather answered, a stupid grin plastered on his face. “What should we do with it? You think the captain would be upset if we checked it over? You know, inspect the goods?”

Law didn’t like the slimy smirk Mohawk guy shot at his companion, so he interjected into their conversation smoothly. “Hey,” he started, his tongue aching with the effort, “instead of that, how about you go and get your boss for me? I want to speak to him and see if we can work something out.” Shit he sounded terrible, and he couldn’t help the pained hiss that followed his request. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, the sting of his wound blossoming anew whenever he tried to form words.

“Work something out?” Feather repeated dumbly. Then, to Law’s chagrin, he barked out a laugh. “You must be stupid if you think you have anything to offer our captain. You’re nothing but a bag of meat and bones.”

“Tell me,” Law ground out through a forced smile, “did you gentleman happen to notice the items that were in my car?”

“Yeah,” Mohawk answered, unimpressed. “Nothing but a bunch of low-grade guns and ammo, along with a few plants. The weapons were stored in the armory while the greens went to the kitchens.”

“The kitchens?!” Law shouted, momentarily forgetting his own pain. The two men jumped in surprise at his outburst, their eyes wide as they stared at him openly. “Those plants are used for medicinal purposes, you fucking morons!” he clarified haughtily, watching the guards glance at one another stupidly.

Shit, okay. It looked like he’d have to spell it out for them. “I’m a doctor,” Law continued, lowering his voice back to a normal level. “I know how to heal wounds and cure illnesses – it was my career before the world went to hell. Those plants are priceless and hard to come by. You don’t just eat them.” To his dismay the guards wore twin expressions of indifference on their faces, appearing unimpressed by Law’s words.

“Look, you’re not fooling anyone,” Mohawk-guy said as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. “You’re just a bag of organs who thinks it’s clever.” Opening the cell door, he ducked inside in front of his partner, stepping up to stand in front of their prisoner. Feathers hung back in the doorway, arms crossed and ready to react if Law managed to get away from his crewmate.

Mohawk leaned forward to put his face close to Law’s, his foul breath bringing a wince to the other’s face. “If you know what’s good for you,” he started, his tone low and dangerous, “you’ll sit there quietly and let us take you for a test run.” He smiled again, reaching toward Law’s shirt with a glint of malice in his eyes.

A swift knee to the stomach was all it took to bring the man to his knees, his eyes wide as he tried to process what had just happened. Law followed up his first attack with a heel to Mohawk’s nose, the satisfying crunch of bone echoing in the room as the pirate fell onto his back with a pained moan. Law raced forward to continue his assault, his expression dark and hateful. He heard his other guard give a shout, but disregarded it in favor of kicking the downed pirate multiple times in the head, stomach, and groin. He reveled in the man’s cries, his own wounds forgotten as he aimed for his victim’s vital points.

It wasn’t long before Feathers came to his friend’s rescue, throwing a sloppy punch at Law’s jaw. Law dodged the fist and reeled back his head to deliver a well-placed headbutt into the other’s forehead. Stars burst behind his eyes at the impact, but it was worth it to see his second attacker stumble back to slam into the wall of the cell. Blinking to reorient himself, Law’s gaze jumped from one guard to the other. With Feathers out of commission and Mohawk groaning pitifully on the floor, he’d single-handedly cleared a pathway out of his cell.

It was time to leave.

Aborting his attack on Mohawk, Law rushed around him and ran for the exit, his bare feet slapping loudly on the metal floor. He’d just barely cleared the entryway when Feathers grabbed at him blindly, his fingers snatching up Law’s ankle and yanking him back sharply. Law cried out as he hit the ground hard, unable to catch himself and slow his fall. The breath rushed from his lungs at the impact, his chest aching as he gasped and tried to take in a gulp of air.

He hissed when he was dragged roughly back into the cell, spitting out curses when Feathers grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him into the far wall. “Bastard!” he panted raggedly, out of breath. “Touch me again and I’ll tear out your throat with my teeth!”

“Fuck you!” Feathers shouted back, completely incensed. “The captain is going to hear about this! He’ll kill you once he finds out!”

“I’m not afraid of your captain!” Law declared, his eyes wild. “Go ahead, bring him here! I’ll kick his ass, too!”

Feathers snarled but didn’t say anything more. Grabbing his fellow guard under the arms, he rolled him flat onto his back and hauled him out of the room, slamming the cell door closed behind them. Law watched them go, breathing deeply in an effort to calm himself down. Fucking pirates. If he ever saw those men again he’d be sure to cut off their hands to prove a point.

Law remained standing for several minutes, ears perked for noises that might signal an approaching visitor. Time stretched on, and it must have been close to a half hour later before he gathered that no one would be coming by any time soon. Irritated and nervous, Law sighed and sat on the floor, his back flush against the wall. Now that the adrenaline had been flushed from his system, his limbs ached and his head was pounding. He was in no shape to get into another fight, least of all with the psychotic captain of this band of misfits.

Leaning his head back, Law took in deep, calming breaths and tried to take advantage of his short reprieve. His stomach grumbled noisily as he waited, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten for at least seventeen hours. Law’s gaze dropped to glare at his stomach, his chained wrists clattering behind his back as he fumbled with his hands. He wondered if his captors would be willing to give him something to eat if he asked nicely enough. If that didn’t work, he could always argue that feeding him regular meals would be a great way to fatten him up for later. A grim smile flitted across his lips at the thought.

Before he could get too carried away in his musings, Law heard heavy footfalls approaching his cell. Shit, looks like he had company. Hurriedly climbing to his feet, Law faced the doorway and schooled his expression into one of careful indifference. His façade was shaken somewhat when a blur of red appeared through the slot on the door, followed closely by the click of a lock. The heavy metal flung inward, the edges of the door connecting with the wall of his cell with a loud bang.

A huge, hulking figure of a man filled the open doorway. He was taller than Law, heavily muscled, and had wild crimson hair. His skin was unbelievably pale considering the current climate of the planet, several patches of flesh on his chest and cheeks red from sunburn. A severe scar covered one side of his face, the skin haggard and raw, while a pair of tacky goggles sat atop his wide forehead. Law could also make out the lines of an intricate tattoo covering the upper portion of the pirate’s right arm, the bicep bulging under the ink.

While the stranger’s physicality was nothing short of intimidating, Law had to admit that the man’s fashion sense derailed his image a bit by being just as off kilter as his cohorts. While that blond haired guy had worn polka dots (polka dots, for fuck’s sake), this man was completely bare-chested, with long brown trousers, lace-up boots, and an ammo belt draped across his hips. A machete hung at his side, the blade glinting menacingly in the daylight.

The customary addition of armor on various portions of the man’s upper body was par for the course, a normal sight among pirates. Not so normal was the plating that covered the entire expanse of his left arm. Law tilted his head curiously as he studied the limb. Could it be a prosthetic? He’d heard of them, of course, but they were rumored to be incredibly hard to build and maintain. The resources alone that went into such a design were absurd, and it took a skilled engineer to create such a masterpiece of machinery.

What was truly baffling was that the metal arm wasn’t the most eye-catching feature of the man’s outfit. That honor went to the floor-length red fur cloak he wore around his shoulders. Law had no idea how this man had gotten his hands on an animal pelt during the apocalypse, nor why he chose to wear such hot clothes in a desert. Either he gave zero shits about proper survival attire or he’d completely lost his mind after one too many blows to the head.

Law gave the stranger a final once-over before returning his gaze to the other’s scarred face. Shockingly, the man didn’t seem bothered by Law’s heavy scrutiny. On the contrary, he offered his newest prisoner a smug grin before getting right to the point.

“So,” he rumbled, his voice deep and sensual, “I heard that you got into a bit of a scuffle with my subordinates. You mind explaining what happened?”

“You’re the captain they were talking about, huh?” Law wasn’t surprised, considering the stranger’s over-the-top appearance. “Well,” he continued unabashedly, “I tried to tell your crewmen about my credentials as a medical practitioner, but they didn’t want to listen.” He took a moment to lick his lips absentmindedly, the taste of blood still coating his tongue. “Then they decided to get handsy, so I taught them some manners.”

“’Medical practitioner’, eh?” he asked, levelling Law with his steady gaze. “Well, while I can appreciate a man who takes care of himself, I’m the only one who can lay down punishment in my crew. Is that understood?”

Law huffed in response and glared right back. Like hell he’d agree to that. “I understand that you’re in charge of this pirate crew, but I won’t be mistreated by a bunch of rowdy underlings. If your men attack me or try to get fresh, I won’t hesitate to put them in their place.” The captain narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but Law beat him to it. “Look, what’s done is done. I’m not here to argue with you about a skirmish with your crewmen. What I really want to do is talk business.”

“Business?” The other repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What are you offering?”

“My services as a doctor and surgeon,” Law replied, lifting his chin defiantly. “If you promise my safety and well-being while inside the walls of your camp, I’ll see to the treatment of your wounded.” Staring straight into the captain’s eyes, Law asked, “So, do we have a deal?”

The other inspected him silently, his reddish brown eyes taking in his dirty face and grungy clothing. Law didn’t exactly blame him for being dubious. Doctors were in such short supply nowadays that many of them had already found a cushy place among other factions and pirate groups. The idea that one was still running around playing scavenger this late in the game was laughable. But for Law, such an existence had never sounded very appealing. He abhorred taking orders from others and didn’t suffer fools gladly, so his best option was to simply go it alone.

After a few tense moments the captain offered a noncommittal hum and scratched at the skin under his collar. “To be honest, we have been looking for a healer for some time. I’m not sure if you’ll cut it though, Doc,” he said, putting his hands on his hips and sneering obnoxiously. “You see, everyone I take in has to make themselves useful, and if all you do is lay around and kiss boo-boos every now and again, you’re dead weight as far as I’m concerned. So tell me Doc, what other skills you got besides medicine?”

Law was taken aback by the man’s blunt nature. He certainly didn’t beat around the bush. “I’ve survived on my own since the beginning,” he started, returning the other’s stare. “I’m a decent driver, I’m good with a wrench, and I know these lands like the back of my hand. As demonstrated earlier I can fight if necessary, but I prefer creating battle tactics and planning ahead over dirtying my hands.” Shifting his weight, Law smirked and tipped his head back defiantly. “In short, I can take care of myself.”

The captain shot him a leering grin in return. “That’s good to hear. Tell you what, Doc – you join my group as our doctor, and I won’t use you for spare parts.”

“And you’ll guarantee my safety?”

“Nothing is guaranteed in this world,” the man returned, grinning coldly. “But sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

Law nibbled on his bottom lip, considering the offer. “How long would you be requiring my services?” he asked slowly, trying to gauge the other man’s trustworthiness.

“Until I get tired of your scrawny ass taking up space in my citadel,” he said as he stepped forward, his heavy boots thudding on the metal floor and his prosthetic arm creaking. “Come on, what’ll it be? You can patch up my men as a healer and comrade, or you can act as spare parts and patch them up regardless. Your choice.”

Gee, when you put it like that... Law thought nastily, schooling his features to hide his disdain. “I suppose I have no choice but to accept your gracious offer,” he said, giving a stilted bow.

“Glad to hear it,” the captain responded, choosing to ignore the man’s sarcasm. “What’s your name, Doc?”

“Law.”

“Law what?”

“Just ‘Law.’”

“Plan on being a little shit, huh?” he asked, snorting when the doctor offered nothing but a soft smile as his answer. “Fine, whatever. It’s not like it matters. For the record, my name’s Eustass Kid,” he announced, gesturing to his own chest with his metal hand, “but you can call me Captain or Master.”

Law’s hackles rose immediately at the idea of referring to this man as his master. His eyes blazed and he glared at the other’s smug face. “Can’t I just call you ‘Kid'?” he tried, desperate for another option.

“Naw, don’t want you getting too familiar.”

Law swore under his breath. Of all the assholes who could have captured him, he had to get stuck with this one. “Fine, Captain,” he quipped, putting as much emphasis on the title as possible. The word burned his tongue and caused bile to rise in his throat. He sneered at the captain. Bastard.

“Good. First things first, time to get you set up and put to work.”

And cleaned up, Law thought snidely. Wouldn’t want to blend in with the rest of the riffraff, now would I? To Kid he merely said, “Yes, that would be appreciated.” With a rattle of his bindings, the doctor took a step toward him and twisted his body so Kid could see his chained wrists. “Can you start with removing these?” he asked, smiling innocently.

Kid's answering smirk was downright insufferable. “Now, now, what do you take me for? You’re going to keep those on until I can trust you not to cut and run.”

“How do you propose I do my duties, then?” Law growled, eyebrows drawn in frustrated anger.

“You seem like a smart guy, Doc. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

=0=

The pirate’s lair turned out to be a large citadel built upon the outskirts of the desert, where the rolling dunes met the rocky terrain that lead into the mountains. It rested on a large plateau of land located at the center of a dried-out lake bed, the area surrounding it having been corroded into a makeshift trench over time. A retractable bridge was used to connect the opposite bank to the citadel, making it nearly impossible for would-be adversaries to sneak in unnoticed.

Even if enemy forces did somehow manage to reach the pirate’s fortress, they faced a massive roadblock in the citadel’s reinforced steel wall. The structure wrapped around the entirety of the base and towered a good forty feet off the ground. Its surface was smooth to inhibit climbing and its bottom half was covered in layers of enormous spikes crafted from rusted rebar. The wall was also guarded by armed men who walked its length, searching for possible threats and protecting the single iron-wrought door that allowed passage inside.

Beyond the wall, the citadel was an impressive array of dirt roads and solid structures, every building made from scraps of soldered metal. They reached different heights, some short and stocky while others towered into the sky like monoliths. Law squinted his eyes against the sun’s glare as he studied the buildings curiously, following closely behind his guide.

To Law’s delight, his boots had been returned to him when his guide had arrived and properly introduced himself. Wire, as he was known here, was the gigantic man Law had seen wearing a black leather bondage getup earlier that day. While he wasn’t a man of many words, he was open to answering the doctor’s questions if he deemed them harmless.

Law took advantage of this at every opportunity, gesturing around them as they walked and inquiring as to each building’s use. Wire explained the design of the group’s home base, pointing out different areas and buildings as he and Law walked through. According to him, the different sections were laid out so that the least important were located nearest to the wall, while those of the greatest importance were situated in the center.

As he listened to Wire’s running commentary, Law strode around the camp like he owned it. He held his head high and deafened his ears to the few jeers that were thrown his way, determined to put on a confident air. While it was mildly difficult to act tough with his wrists shackled together (in front of him now, thank goodness), he did the best he could under the circumstances. Thankfully the ankle restraints had been discarded from the get-go in exchange for better mobility, so at least he wasn’t stumbling over himself as they walked.

Law and his guide passed multiple points of interest on their way to the medical clinic, including an enormous junkyard, the crew’s living quarters, a kitchen and common area, and a garage filled with tools, paint cans, and half-finished vehicles. Law recognized two of the vehicles under construction inside as the ones that had been damaged during the wreck, though his own car was suspiciously absent. Was it too far gone to warrant spending time and energy on repairs? Or maybe they’d stripped it for parts and were using it to restore those he’d helped destroy?

It was frustrating to see all of his hard work go to waste fixing the garish monstrosities Kid's crew insisted on driving. With any luck they’d give him a replacement vehicle later on down the road, seeing as how he was probably going to be here for a while. It wasn’t as though the pirates didn’t have any vehicles to spare. Law could clearly see a huge group of them parked to either side of the citadel’s entrance, ready to be used at a moment’s notice.

One vehicle stood out from the rest, however, and Law figured it must belong to one Eustass Kid. It was an enormous Mack truck, with the front end of a bulldozer attached to the grill and the body of a flat-bed hitched behind it. Two turret guns had been chained and welded to the body’s surface, the machines protected by barriers of steel. The wheels and cab of the Mack were safeguarded by spikes and shielding, and Law would bet a month’s worth of food that more guns and ammo were stored inside the cab itself.

Scratching his scruffy beard, Law continued past the array of vehicles and followed his guide further inward, toward the center of the citadel. The pirates had built a makeshift hospital in an otherwise open area, the only other nearby buildings being the armory and what Wire described as a water pumping station. The man only briefly explained either of them, his monotone voice making it difficult for Law to pay attention, though he gave it an admirable try.

The armory, while massive and impressive in its own right, held little value to Law at this point in time. He could tell just by looking that the doors to the building were sealed shut, multiple bolts and locks keeping it secure. It would take a very long time to scan the armory for weaknesses, so he’d have to be patient and study it during his long-term stay at the citadel. While he fully intended on pilfering Eustass Kid's stores before making an exit, he didn’t fancy earning any bullet wounds in the process.

The water pumping station, on the other hand, piqued his interest instantly. Law was pleasantly surprised to hear that Kid's crew had discovered and restored the abandoned water pump sheltered in the building. The entire citadel had been built around it, ensuring that the vital resource was protected from those who wished to steal it. While the daily output of the well wasn’t an exorbitant amount on any scale, it was enough to keep each man in the group safely hydrated throughout the day. That alone was worth defending.

Wire further explained that each crewman received a daily ration of water to use for either drinking or bathing, but since the amount was only about a liter each, most of the pirates forwent bathing for days or even weeks at a time. Law crinkled his nose in displeasure at that revelation. While he’d grown used to the almost constant smell of his own sweat and dirt-covered body, he didn’t much care to be stuck in an enclosed space with numerous unwashed men.

“What would you say if I asked to live in the hospital as well as run it?” he asked, looking up at the taller man pleadingly.

Wire mulled over the request, then shrugged nonchalantly. “You’ll have to ask the captain, but he probably won’t mind. You’ll be shackled no matter where you are, but the more time you spend in the hospital the faster you can respond to any medical emergencies.”

“Alright, would you mind letting him know that I need to speak with him?” Law asked, trying to keep the majority of the sarcasm out of his voice. “Like you said, I’m going to be chained to my work area, so I can’t just wander the grounds to find Kid myself.”

“Captain.”

Well, that hadn’t been the answer he was expecting.

“Huh?” Law asked dumbly, thrown for a loop.

“Everyone calls our leader by his title of Captain or Master,” Wire clarified, watching him passively. “Be careful how you address him, or we’ll be looking for a new doctor before you’ve even had a chance to settle in.”

The man had been stone-faced throughout his explanation, making it hard for Law to tell if he was serious. He certainly looked serious, which was enough to give the doctor pause. Sure, Kid had mentioned something about preferring to have his butt kissed by his lackeys via the use of undeserved titles, but Law hadn’t realized the man took it so personally.

What a fucking baby.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, throwing Wire a winning smile that was only slightly diminished by the six weeks of facial hair. Damn, he really needed to shave. “Would you mind if we went inside? I’d like to see what tools I’ll be working with, as well as get out of the heat.”

Wire nodded, leading the way into the hospital. Both men ducked through a piece of cloth that served as a door, their eyes taking a moment to adjust from the glaring light outside to the dimness of the infirmary. When he was able to see properly, Law glanced from one end of the room to the other, his brows drawn together in disapproval.

The place was a disaster. The room was dark and dreary, as the only available window was small and covered by a moldy patch of cloth. Tourniquets, gauze, and other medical equipment lay scattered around the workspace and littered the floor, while additional supplies had been stuffed haphazardly inside two metal cabinets. A small square folding table was upended onto its side in the middle of the room, its matching chair tossed lazily into a corner. Four dilapidated beds sat against the side wall, their frames broken and the mattresses old and worn, while a disgusting stand-up sink was situated by the doorway, not a single bar of soap in sight.

As a doctor and a human being, Law was appalled.

“Are you fucking serious?” he snarled, nose crinkled in horror. “This is where you expect me to practice medicine? This place is a wreck! Why are the beds so filthy? Do you people not understand the concept of sanitation? This is a hospital for fuck’s sake, you should at least try to make it sterile.”

Eyes ablaze, Law jerked his head to glare at Wire and demand an explanation. When all the man gave him was a lazy shrug, the doctor grit his teeth and spun around, stomping over to the beds. To think they’d shove an actual, honest-to-goodness board certified surgeon into such a filthy location. These pirates were truly the dredges of society.

In a flurry of movement Law flitted about the room and worked to make it presentable. He stripped the beds and threw the sheets on the floor, uncaring of the watchful gaze of his guard. When all four beds were cleared, he stooped down and started to gather the items off the ground, the task made difficult by his shackled wrists. With both hands full of medical tape, gauze, and sutures, Law trudged over to one of the cabinets and threw the door wide open with the tip of his toe, only to jump back when more equipment fell from the container and landed at his feet.

As he stood there, hot, tired, and surrounded by garbage, it took every ounce of Law’s self-control to keep from screaming. This day had gone from shitty, to god-awful, to fuck-my-life in no time flat, and he was one hundred percent done with it all. Turning slowly, he locked eyes with Wire from across the room and addressed the man in the calmest tone he could muster.

“Would you be so kind as to get new sheets for the beds? They’re filthy.”

Wire blinked slowly at the request, the giant’s face a mask of confusion. He didn’t move from his perch by the door, but he didn’t refuse, either. Law took that as a good sign.

“Wire?” he repeated gently, his face a mask of barely-contained rage. “Could you go find sheets for the beds? And don’t forget to bring Eu- err, the captain back with you, okay?”

Wire appeared as though he were going to argue, but seemed to think better of it at the last moment. Instead, the large man nodded once and exited the room, lifting one heavily-muscled arm to brush away the cloth hanging in the doorway. He threw a look over his shoulder before he was completely out of sight, ordering the doctor to stay put until he got back.

Law watched him go, listening as his guard’s footsteps headed back in the direction they’d come. Eyes moving from the door to the sink nearby, the doctor grimaced and shouted, “Hey!” in the off chance that Wire was still in earshot. When he heard the man’s footsteps stop abruptly, he called out, “You can find someone to fix the sink in here, too!” Then as an afterthought he added, “And get my plants back!”

Law listened for any confirmation from Wire. A moment passed before the man gave an affirmative grunt and his boots crunched over the sand and dirt once more. Law turned away from the door and glared at the dirty sink, his lip curled with revulsion. “I refuse to wash my hands in that tetanus factory,” he muttered petulantly, facing the cabinets again.

The idea of making a run for the hills was at the forefront of Law’s mind, but he brushed it off quickly. Not only were his hands impeded by the shackles, but it was broad daylight outside and he was surrounded by potential enemies. If he left now, he’d have to steal a car, open the gates, and make it across the bridge while being chased by angry pirates.

Law was good, but he didn’t think he was that good.

No, at this stage in the game Law realized that his best option was to bide his time and earn the pirates’ trust. Once he had that, it would be a simple venture to obtain a vehicle, stock up on supplies, and then get the hell out of Dodge under the cover of night. If he drove at top speed until morning, he’d be out of Kid's territory before his absence was noticed.

Resigned that he’d be staying there for some time, Law stepped through the mess on the floor and went back to work organizing the shelves. He picked through the array of supplies in each cabinet, his shackles clanking together noisily in the heavy quiet of the room. Each item that passed through his hands was inspected with a keen eye, and any tools or material he deemed too dirty to be of use were thrown into the growing pile at his feet.

Once he’d finished cleaning out the cabinets, Law set about putting his new hospital in order. He cleared the floor and work surfaces of trash and supplies, tore down the dirty cover from the window, and set up the table and folding chair in the center of the room. He then piled all of the garbage he’d collected inside one of the old bed sheets and set it near the door to be taken out later.

With the room now passably clean (barring the gross sink), Law settled on one of the stripped mattresses and waited for Wire’s return. The minutes dragged on without any sign of the man, leading Law to grow uneasy. The insufferable heat along with the unbearable boredom was making him drowsy, and his head wound only added to the fog in his mind. Before long his head was nodding forward and his eyelids were drooping, while his mind screamed at him to stay alert. It was a terrible idea to fall asleep and leave himself exposed, but he also had no interest in lying on the gross mattresses in the clinic. He’d sooner spread himself out on the ground and sleep with his head in the dirt. At least then he had some idea of the kinds of diseases and germs he was subjecting himself to.

In an attempt to stay busy, Law stood and paced around his new work space. He created a mental list of supplies and equipment he’d need for the future, the tiny hospital missing many of the essentials. He even added a few items to the list that he’d personally like to own, aiming to take them as a parting gift of sorts when he slipped away from the group.

A smirk stretched across Law’s face as he schemed, his eyes twinkling. He swore to make the best of this little venture, and if he had to con a pirate boss to get what he wanted then so be it.

Law had wandered about the room a good seven or eight times before the crunch of boots on sand could be heard outside the hospital walls. He perked up at the sound, his attention jumping from the clinic’s grungy ceiling to the figure of Wire filling up his doorway. He had an old cardboard box held close to his chest, but Law couldn’t see its contents.

“It’s about time you got back,” Law said by way of greeting, stepping lightly over to his guide. “I was beginning to think you’d ditched me.” With a start he realized that a certain redhead was missing, and wondered if the man had stood him up. “Where’s your captain?” he asked, straining to look over Wire’s shoulder to see if Kid would materialize behind him.

“Sorry,” Wire offered in his usual monotone. “He was busy talking to Killer about a raid. I did ask him about you staying in the hospital, though, and he didn’t have a problem with it.” Raising the box in his hands, he nodded toward Law and said, “Here, I brought you something,” then handed it over to the doctor. Inside was Law’s precious plants and four pairs of mismatched sheets for his hospital beds, just as he’d requested.

“Why, thank you,” Law said, not even attempting to keep the smug satisfaction out of his voice. He set the box down awkwardly on the floor near the closest bed and returned to the doorway, smiling pleasantly at the man. “That’s too bad about Mr. Eustass, though. I suppose I’ll have to catch him later to discuss replenishing my supplies. In the meantime,” he started, lifting his wrists as he stared up at Wire pointedly, “would you kindly remove these shackles so I can get to work setting everything up?”

Wire’s eyes moved from the indicated restraints to Law’s bright smile. “I can’t leave you unchained,” he stated bluntly, his tone matter-of-fact. When the doctor’s face twisted into an expression of irritation, the tall man took pity on their newest crewmate and offered a compromise: “I can unhook your wrists so you can work freely, but we’d have to substitute those restraints for something else.”

Law mulled this over. He hated the idea of being under lock and key, but didn’t want to push too hard too soon and risk getting slapped down. He’d have to play along, at least for the time being.

“If you insist,” he conceded, shifting in place. “What did you have in mind?”

“There are restraint mounts on the frames of each bed,” Wire explained, pointing at the line of beds by the wall. “We can put a shackle on one of your ankles and attach the other end of the chain to a mount. That way you’ll have full use of your hands but you can’t cut and run on us.”

Law glanced toward one of the beds and scratched at his beard idly. Curious, he made his way to the closest bed and bent down to peek under the mattress, running his fingers along the metal frame. Finding the indicated mounts, he paused and gazed up at the tall man with an eyebrow raised in question. “Is there another use for this room that you’re not disclosing?” he asked cheekily, only half kidding.

Law’s fun was dashed when Wire didn’t take the bait. “We use them for surgeries,” he replied calmly with a shrug of his shoulders. “Our old doctor would chain the guys to the beds if they were getting rowdy under his care.”

“I see,” Law murmured softly, remembering a similar situation he’d dealt with last year while operating on a less than cooperative patient. Law had caught a scavenger snooping around his vehicle and taken the man into his custody. The would-be thief had sworn up and down that he hadn’t stolen any of Law’s possessions, but the doctor was unimpressed with his sniveling. He’d searched the man’s body himself, and after a lengthy procedure had found that he’d been telling the truth.

The man hadn’t survived the operation, but Law had been sure to posthumously thank him for his honesty.

Shaking himself from his reverie, the doctor returned his attention to his guard. “So, are you suggesting I be chained to the bed?” he asked haughtily, not liking the implications of such an arrangement.

“Just until the captain thinks you can be trusted.”

“How long will that be?”

Wire’s unceremonious shrug did not lend Law much confidence. Well, shit. Either he was thrown in a cell and kept as a prisoner, or chained to a grimy bed while he patched up an unending line of morons. This was a tough decision.

In the end, Law figured it would be less of a bore if he had the authority to take a knife to Kid's crew under the guise of a health practitioner.

“Alright,” he stated, sighing heavily. “Hook me up.”

Wire told him to wait while he ducked out of the room and made a trip to the prison cells for a length of chain. Alone for the second time that day, Law kept himself busy by examining the chain mounts on the beds. He wanted to find the best location to place his shackles so he’d have full mobility around the room. After mapping the distance from each bed to the corners of the building, he had a general idea of the proper length of chain he’d need to have full access to his supplies.

Without a way to let Wire know what to look for, all he could do was sit tight and cross his fingers that the man got it right on the first try. “What a shit show,” he mused darkly, leaning against the wobbly folding table. He missed the days of cell phones and social media, when sending a message took all of two seconds and the stroke of a few keys. This standing around with nothing to do was going to drive him insane.

The sudden sound of footsteps outside was almost a relief. Law schooled his expression into one of cautious acceptance as Wire came in, happy to see that the restraints he’d found were long enough to fit Law’s requirements. The other man gave him a cursory glance and a nod as he lifted the length of chain in his hold, gesturing at one of the beds with his head. “Ready?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me to dinner first?” Law joked, curious to see if he’d get a rise out of Wire. When the man did nothing but stand and stare at him, Law rolled his eyes and snorted gently. Some people just couldn’t take a joke. “Alright spoilsport, let’s get this over with.” He sighed, trudging over to the correct bed to sit heavily on the mattress.

Offering his wrists to Wire, Law had to tamp down the spike of excitement that shot through his chest when the man pulled a key from his pocket. It was a challenge to remain still throughout the process of switching out his shackles, but Law managed without much fuss. The transition of one restraint to the other went smoothly with their mutual cooperation, Wire helping Law remove his boots to make room for the cuff.

Within no time flat, Law’s ankle was bound and Wire was pocketing the key as he turned to leave. “Stay out of trouble, doctor,” he ordered sternly as he swept out of the room and back into the daylight. “You’re a fun guy. I’d hate to see you killed so soon after you arrived.”

Law watched his departure with a small smirk lining his lips, the sound of Wire’s footsteps fading into the distance. Looks like I’ve made a friend, he thought, chuckling into the silence of the room. And here he’d been under the impression that Wire didn’t appreciate his humor.

At least he’d gotten through to someone in this crew. That’s one down, fifty more to go.


	3. Clinical Duties

=0=

Several hours later, Law lay on a freshly made bed with a single cuff around his ankle. The sunlight outside had faded with the coming night, and with its departure came a bitter desert chill. While being indoors helped alleviate some of the bite, the open window and door allowed a decent amount of cool air into the clinic. Luckily for him, Wire had stopped by to deliver candles for light and a tattered jacket he’d gotten off a fellow pirate, a rare smile on his face as he bid Law a good night.

The young doctor was grateful for the extra clothing, as his makeshift scarf and the thin material of his shirt could only do so much against the cool night air. As he lay on his back and stared at the darkening ceiling, he idly wondered when he’d receive his first patients. Logic dictated that they’d be either the men injured in the chase or the two he’d beaten to a pulp in the prison cell. Yet somehow, Law doubted either pair of men would be willing to submit to his treatment.

An evil grin slid across his face as he envisioned the two guards from earlier lying helpless on the beds beside him. Oh, the things he could do to them. Closing his eyes, Law relaxed into the lumpy mattress with a happy sigh as he imagined the possibilities.

As he lay there in the quiet of the clinic, Law felt more at ease than he had in the past twenty-four hours. The room had been thoroughly cleaned before nightfall, all of the garbage and unnecessary clutter removed by Wire. Law’s plants had found a new home on the windowsill above his head, and even the busted bed frames had been repaired by two crewmen with nothing better to do. Law would have congratulated the men on their efficiency and can-do attitudes, but the truth was they’d only completed the task because of his own incessant nagging.

All things considered, he decided he’d take seventy-five percent of the credit for the accomplishment. Eighty, tops.

The rusted-out sink was still a subject of contention among the doctor and his idiot cohorts. The man Wire had brought in to inspect it, Killer, was the same one with crazy blond hair and a polka-dot shirt who’d been partnered with Wire earlier that day. Law recognized him upon first sight (it was hard not to), and had been obligated to endure a lecture about how he should be thankful that he was still alive and that it was in his best interest to stop making silly demands.

Law had nodded along throughout the entire spiel, humming an affirmative “Mmhmm…” dutifully after all of Killer’s points. When the blond had finally shut the hell up, Law explained in the simplest terms how the pirate crew wouldn’t last long if their doctor was using filthy utensils and washing his hands in rusty water. “However,” he’d offered, smiling politely, “if your captain wants to have a discussion about the pros and cons of using this sink, I’d be happy to bash his face into the side of the basin and give him a fresh dose of tetanus.”

Strangely enough, that had been the end of the conversation. Killer had dismantled the sink without any further complaints, stating that he’d get someone to build a new one as soon as they found the parts. In the meantime, Killer said he’d speak to Kid about Law’s attitude and threats of violence. Law wasn’t too worried about it though, as the captain had made himself scarce ever since their meeting in the cell.

He couldn’t tell if Kid was avoiding him, ignoring him, or if he really was that busy, but either way it didn’t matter. He’d deal with the redhead later. Now was the time to make himself pretty again.

Eyelids sliding open, Law rolled off the bed and made his way over to his fold-out table, the clanking of his chain following behind him. Peeling off his shirt and jacket to reveal the tattoos and countless wounds underneath, Law tossed the clothes over the back of the chair and sat down to inspect the items on the table.

Laid out before him was an old bucket filled with lukewarm water (his daily provisions), a relatively clean rag, a straight razor, and a shard from a mirror. All normal and relatively easy to obtain. However, the pièce de résistance of the bunch was the tiny bar of soap Law had uncovered buried deep in the back of a cabinet. As far as Law was concerned, he may as well have found a block of gold.

Personal hygiene products were a rare treat in this land of dirt and grime, so Law intended to take full advantage of his lucky find and pamper himself with a clean shave and a thorough washing. He needed it, too. His skin felt sticky to the touch, while his hair had become far too grimy for his liking. It was no wonder these pirates had been treating him like a common savage – he certainly looked the part. Thankfully all it would take to change that perception was a night of personal grooming and decent rest.

Law soaked the rag in the bucket of water before rubbing it against the soap to work up a lather. He then quickly dropped his pants and ran the cloth over his legs, torso, face, and neck, working the suds into his skin with a moan of pure pleasure. It took several passes of the rag and multiple applications of soap, but eventually his skin shone clean and fresh under the firelight.

Unperturbed by his nudity, Law allowed himself to air dry while he tackled the job of washing his hair in the now dirt-tainted water. Weeks-worth of dirt and grime came free with his dedicated attention, and after three washes his hair was soft and silky to the touch.

Dropping the wet rag to the table with a squelch, Law picked up the razor with one hand and grasped a chunk of his wild hair in the other. Leaning over the table to look into the small mirror shard, he chopped off the excess hair he’d grown over the last several months. Law preferred his hair cropped to a manageable length, as it became unruly if he allowed it to grow too long. He’d also discovered through past misfortunes that long hair could be an issue in hand-to-hand combat and in the presence of moving engine parts.

Considering some of the men he’d seen on Eustass Kid's crew, Law was absolutely shocked the group hadn’t suffered more casualties due to hair mishaps.

Law completed his task in record time, depositing the razor back on the table before running his fingers through his hair to brush aside any remaining clippings. He then collected the shorn locks of hair and wrapped them in the tattered rag for later use as plant fertilizer. When he’d finished, he studied his reflection in the mirror as he twisted his head this way and that way, his lips quirking into a smile at the results.

Now that his hair and body were back in acceptable condition, all that was left was to shave down his beard. After lathering up his face and neck, Law dragged the razor across the skin of his cheeks and jawline with steady hands. He decided to leave his lengthy sideburns and a small portion of hair on his chin untouched, enjoying how the new look framed his face handsomely.

Straightening up, Law groaned low in his throat as he was reminded of the aching pain in his back. He’d probably be feeling a hell of alot worse come morning. That car crash earlier might not have given him a concussion or broken bones, but he’d been severely jostled during the roll-over. He’d be shocked if he didn’t wake up with sore muscles and bruises blooming under his skin.

He ignored the pain for the time being, dressing carefully before gathering the smaller items off the table to return them to the cabinets. On his way back to bed he snatched up the bucket of dirty water and brought it with him, pausing to empty it into the plants on his windowsill. His stomach gave a loud rumble as he set the bucket down, reminding him that he needed to eat.

Abandoning the bucket at the foot of the bed, Law wrapped his jacket tighter around his torso and walked to the hospital’s door to peek his head out curiously. His gaze swept around the immediate area, looking for anyone he could bribe into fetching him some dinner. He would have been happy to get it himself (and to have a go at Mr. Eustass’ fancy Mack truck and weapons stores) if it weren’t for the fucking chain tying him to the bed frame.

Law glared down at the restraint and huffed irritably. He recognized that the pirate boss was smart to limit his movements, but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy the experience. Lifting his head to return to his search, Law crossed his arms over his chest and leaned lazily against the doorframe, deep in thought. Next time he spoke to Kid face-to-face he’d need to be on his best behavior; the sooner he schmoozed his way onto the man’s good side the better.

Noise from beyond the threshold of his hospital captured Law’s attention. Searching for the source, he soon spotted a group of five crewman getting into a scuffle nearby. They were too far away for Law to discern their features, but he could tell the argument was getting heated. Two of the pirates were shouting obscenities in the other’s face, while another pair was egging them on from the sidelines. The fifth crewman, a tall man with long silver hair, was attempting to placate his fellows and calm the situation before it erupted into a full-fledged fight.

To Law’s immense delight, the peacekeeper’s efforts were proven futile when the bickering pair started throwing punches, the onlookers cheering and hollering at the show. The doctor cracked his neck casually and settled in to enjoy the night’s entertainment, his lips pulled up in a satisfied smirk. It was nice to know that these mongrels weren’t a complete waste of his time. Despite their lack of personal hygiene, indecent appearance, and moronic bravado, at the very least they were amusing.

The skirmish ended far too soon, one pirate overtaking his opponent with a well-placed jab to the temple. Law’s eyes followed the man as he went down like a sack of potatoes, hitting the packed ground with a solid thump. Well then, it looked like he might be receiving his first patient in record time.

Law pushed off the wall and straightened to his full height, studying the group. The aggressor was surrounded by his two cheerleaders, all three men speaking loudly over one another until their voices became a cacophony of noise. The tallest pirate, the one with silver hair, was on his knees beside his crewmate trying to revive him.

Thinking that now would be a great time to offer his services and weasel a meal out of the group, Law cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered, “Hey!”

One by one the men quieted, shuffling around and cocking their heads to look for the source of the shout. “Over here!” Law specified, waving his arm above his head.

The silver-haired man was the first to spot him, the giant climbing slowly to his feet as he waved back lazily. The others were more vocal, Law’s greeting earning him an irritated, “What do you want?” followed by a, “This doesn’t concern you, asshole!” He fought the urge to flip off the idiots for their rudeness, instead focusing on the big guy who had yet to make a move.

“Why don’t you bring your buddy over here?” the doctor called, motioning inside his hospital. “I’ll check him for injuries.”

Giant guy cocked his head at the suggestion, the other three brutes staring blankly at Law from across the grounds. None of them answered his question, and the doctor could sense his patience slipping as the seconds ticked by. Dropping a hand to his hip, Law glowered and motioned once more to the room behind him, yelling, “Come on! I’m your new doctor, remember?”

From the confused looks passed between the pirates, Law concluded that they in fact did not remember. He rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly. “Fine, do whatever you want. Let your friend lay there all night – it makes no difference to me.” Turning away from the pirates, Law pushed past the cloth in the doorway and traipsed back inside, tearing his jacket off and tossing it onto the tabletop in a short-lived tantrum.

Honestly, he tried to be nice and personable with these people but it was near impossible sometimes. While snide comments and a snarky attitude might put him in danger of a serious beating, they were the simplest ways for Law to get his point across to those too dim to grasp it. Namely, everyone on this shitty crew.

Chilled but too proud to reclaim his jacket, Law snatched one of the top covers off a bed and wrapped it around his shoulders tightly. Dropping heavily onto the mattress, Law listened to the ancient springs squeak under his sudden weight and seriously wondered how well he’d be able to sleep on such a thing. He suddenly longed for the cushioned seats of his car, mentally cursing Kid's crew for destroying it.

The clunk of four sets of boots on hard-packed earth snapped Law out of his moody thoughts. Ears perking at the noise, he twisted around to face the doorway and was mildly surprised when the three chattering idiots from earlier wandered inside. They were followed closely by the silver-haired leader, the man forced to duck down under the doorframe in order to enter the room. He awkwardly maneuvered the unconscious man in his arms past his cohorts and over to an empty bed, depositing him smoothly onto the sheets. Once he’d settled the injured man into a comfortable position, he stood up straight and looked to Law for direction.

As with most of Eustass Kid's crewmen, his appearance was startling and (to a lesser person) intimidating. He wore the same punk rock inspired wardrobe as the other pirates Law had seen wandering around the base, while his neck, shoulders, and arms were covered in tattoos. The doctor secretly approved, though he’d never admit to it. He could certainly appreciate a nice set of ink.

The apparent leader’s clothing wasn’t all that set him apart from his peers, though. Not only was he tall and muscular with long silver hair – dreadlocks, now that Law could see them properly – but he had a Glasgow smile stitched onto his face. But, instead of the normal skull-like grin, this man’s stitching resembled a frown. That, along with his wide-eyed gaze, set the doctor’s nerves on edge.

His comrades weren’t much better, aesthetically speaking. The men were all around Law’s height, wearing a collection of jeans and slacks, work boots, and an assortment of leather coats, jackets, and gaudy accessories. Each pirate had at least one earring, two of them going so far as to pierce their lips, noses, and brow. All four had different hair colors and styles, and if Law didn’t know any better he’d think they’d stepped off an 80’s heavy metal album cover.

Engrossed in his musings and study of the anomalies of good taste set before him, Law was startled when silver-haired guy opened his mouth and addressed him softly.

“Can you help our friend?” he requested, staring straight into the doctor’s eyes, blinking slowly.

Too dumbfounded to answer straightaway, Law returned the stare mutely. He had not been expecting such a gentle tone and unhurried cadence to come from someone with such a rough appearance. Stumbling over his response, Law could hardly reign in his tongue long enough to deliver a proper sentence.

“Er, yes. I’m the new doctor in this pirate group, so it’s kind of my job.”

“Oh yeah. I’ve heard about you,” the man said, gaze traveling from Law to his friend laid out on the bed. “I think he’s knocked out. I don’t know if it’s from the punch, or if he hit his head on the way down.” Glancing back at Law with tired eyes, he continued in a soft plea. “Please see to his wounds and treat him if you have to.”

The doctor nodded vaguely, abandoning his blanket on the bed while moving forward to inspect his patient. He was in his early twenties with darkly tanned skin, a white mesh top, faded blue jeans, scuffed boots, and bleach blonde hair cropped close to his scalp. His face was peaceful in sleep, cheeks and chin smooth and hairless. In Law’s opinion he was nothing short of a child – a young man who had barely entered adulthood and was stuck in a world filled with danger and death.

Law might have felt more sympathy for this boy if he hadn’t been dumped into the same situation.

Brushing off the bitterness that had settled over him, Law leaned over his patient and set about checking his vitals. The patient’s breathing and heart rate were slow, but not dangerously so. However, a blow to the head was never a laughing matter, so he’d need to perform a few more tests to gauge the level of injury. Instructing one of the onlookers to retrieve a candle, Law took the offered item and used it to check the patient’s eyes. The pirate didn’t physically react to the heat, but his pupils behaved normally to the additional light.

Humming quietly, Law handed the candle back to the crewman with the order to stay close. Then, placing his hands on the patient’s head, Law ran his fingers over the man’s scalp to feel for any lumps. He discovered one that was forming on the back of his head where he’d hit the ground, as well as a bump on his temple – most likely a results from the punch he’d taken.

Standing straight, Law mulled over his next move. A smirk curled his lips as a plan formed in his mind, and he made sure to smooth out his face before addressing his audience. Pointing at one of the two pirates standing around stupidly, Law told him to go and collect a plate of food from the kitchens. “Bring a bucket of water, too,” he added. “For his wounds.” And if there was some leftover, no one could fault the doctor for keeping it. Win-win.

The man he’d directed looked to the guy with dreadlocks, unsure. To Law’s amusement, Stitches merely waved him off, saying, “Go. Tell them I sent you.”

“Okay,” the punk answered, exiting the hospital room in rushed steps.

With nothing left to do but wait for the food and water to arrive, Law sat on the adjacent bed and closed his eyes tiredly. He heard shuffling nearby and glanced at the noise, realizing that the tall freak was watching him closely. A shiver ran down Law’s spine as those creepy eyes locked on him, his mind racing for something to say to ease the uncomfortable tension in the room.

“I’m Law, by the way,” he blurted, placing a hand on his chest. “I joined this group earlier today, so I’m still trying to get to know everyone.” Extending the same hand out toward Stitches, he motioned from him to his lackeys and asked, “Mind telling me your names?”

“Heat,” the big guy replied before pointing to the man on the bed. “That’s Gill.” Dropping his arm to his side, Heat’s wide-eyed gaze focused on candle-guy, who was still standing obediently at Law’s side. “That’s Nut, and his brother, Bolt,” Heat said, motioning to the last remaining pirate who had seated himself at Law’s fold-out table.

Law held in a painful snort, hiding his amusement behind a fake cough. Really? Fucking, really? Kid, Wire, Heat, and now Nut and Bolt? This crew was off its rocker. If he had to address any of these people with a straight face, Law didn’t know how long he’d last in this place.

“Who’s your other friend?” He asked, almost dreading the answer.

“Oh, you mean Chad?”

Law blinked, stupefied. Well. That was…unexpected. “Uh, yeah. Chad. Anyway,” he continued, trying to draw the conversation away from names, “what happened earlier? Why were you fighting?”

Bolt snorted irritably, glaring down at the man laid out on the mattress. “Gill was being a dick, like always,” he complained, slapping a hand on the table as he sneered at his crewmate. His brother, Nut, must have figured that Law would need more details, so he leaned down to whisper into the doctor’s ear. “Bolt and Gill never get along,” he said, his voice lighter than his brother’s. “They’re constantly bickering about things that don’t matter.”

“Of course they matter!” Bolt exclaimed, overhearing their conversation. “I’ve brought back more loot than any other guy on this crew, and I have the better ride! You can ask anybody. Heat!” he shouted, gaining the taller man’s attention. “Tell him! Tell the doc that I’m the best scavenger of the lot!”

Heat offered a half-hearted shrug and an open stare as his answer, but it seemed to be enough for Bolt, who grinned smugly. “See? Anyone will agree.”

“Well, except for Gill, apparently,” Law muttered under his breath, watching his door for any sign of…Chad’s return. He was starving and desperate to finish this up and get these people out of his hospital.

The four of them made small talk for the next several minutes, Law participating far more than Heat. From what the doctor could tell he was a man of few words, though it wasn’t from lack of thought or mental stability. Heat wasn’t stupid, per se, but rather quiet and introverted. Law could appreciate the silence he brought to the room.

When Chad returned with food and a small container of water (something he said was incredibly difficult to weasel away from the pirates guarding the reserve), Law could have hugged him. Unbelievably thankful for the reprieve, he jumped to his feet and snatched the metal plate of food out of Chad’s hands. The young man was startled and opened his mouth to complain, but Law ignored him as he tore into his dinner. He heard a grunt and the metallic clunk of the bucket on the ground near his feet, then the sound of Chad walking away to join Bolt at the table.

The offered meal Law held was small, consisting of two strips of stringy jerky, a slice of cacti leaf, one prickly-pear fruit, and a swath of peanut butter. To his eyes it was a bounty, and his stomach grumbled happily as he ate. Nut had moved to sit on the bed beside Law’s patient, while the rest had taken up spaces around the room as they chit-chatted about their day. Law was only half-listening as he shoved food in his mouth, his eyes on his plate. None of the gossip held any particular meaning to him, and it was nice to not be the center of attention anymore.

He finished his meal quickly and placed the empty metal container next to him on the floor. It looked like a baking tin, and had clearly seen better days. Law felt a niggling sense of disgust settle in the pit of his stomach, the sensation one he’d grown used to and was an expert at disregarding. In a world filled with unwashed people, filthy tools, dust-covered vehicles, and worn clothing, he’d had plenty of practice getting over his aversion to germs.

Now that his belly had calmed, Law stood and walked from one end of the room to the other, collecting a rag from his cabinets and bringing the water bucket closer to the occupied bed. Peeking inside the container, he found that it wasn’t even half-way filled, the amount of water inside barely enough for his purposes. He’d have to make it work.

Silently, Law began the job of wiping sweat, dirt, and traces of blood from his patient’s skin, the voices around him blending into a dull murmur to his ears. The doctor ran through the familiar motions mutely, not bothering to be gentle when his patient wasn’t aware enough to appreciate the gesture. When he’d finished, Law wrung the water from the rag into the almost empty bucket and set both aside.

A snort from the bed beside him jolted Law into awareness. He turned to the man who was showing signs of wakefulness, Heat joining him to gaze creepily at Gill. The other three pirates took a moment to catch on to the new development, but soon Law and Heat were surrounded by Nut and Chad. Bolt remained sitting at the table, huffing irritably at the pathetic groans emanating from his fellow crewman on the bed.

“What a fucking baby,” Bolt muttered, crossing his arms childishly and glaring at the opposite wall. He grumbled under his breath as Law spoke to the young man, his bedside manner clinical and down-to-business.

“Can you hear me?” Law questioned his patient, snapping his fingers in front of Gill’s nose. Gill moaned in response and tried to turn his head away from the disturbance. Law gripped the other’s face, his warm palms on his cheek, and raised his voice sharply. “Hey!” he urged, leaning over the man. “Gill, can you hear me?”

“Mfph…” The young man grunted, his eyelids fluttering as his brows scrunched up in displeasure. After several false-starts, the pirate’s eyes opened and darted around the room before landing on Law. He squinted into the dim light from the candles and groaned again, looking first at the stranger’s face hovering above him, then to those he recognized standing around his bed.

“Where’m I?” he questioned lethargically, tongue heavy in his mouth.

“You’re in my hospital,” Law replied, paying close attention to Gill’s pupil dilation and eye movement. “How do you feel?” he probed, removing his hands from the pirate’s face.

“M’head hurts,” Gill grumbled. He lifted a shaky arm and rubbed it back and forth across his scalp, his expression one of obvious pain and discomfort.

“That’s to be expected,” Law quipped. “You took a severe blow to the head. Tell me, are you dizzy? Nauseous? Can you remember what happened?”

Taking a moment to collect his muddled thoughts, Gill opened his mouth to give an answer, but paused as though confused. “Hey, wait,” Gill slurred, sliding his body slowly along the covers until he was partially sitting up. “Who’re you?”

Law felt an irritated snarl building in his throat. “I’m a doctor,” he stated plainly, fighting to remain calm. Even after all these years, the worst part about medical practice was the people, especially the ones who didn’t listen. “I need you to answer my questions. It’s important that I understand your symptoms to finish my examination.”

There, he thought, patting himself on the back for his professionalism. Nailed it.

“A doctor?” Gill probed, confused. “We don’t have a doctor.”

Mother fuc-

“You have one now,” Law bit out through clenched teeth. “Answer the questions. Please.”

His patient blinked at him dumbly, his watery gaze sliding over to Heat. Law, too, looked to the giant freak-show, his jaw clenching as he struggled to keep his anger in check. His exasperation must have been clear on his face, because Heat quickly assured his crewman of Law’s position and instructed Gill to answer the doctor’s questions.

Finally, at long last, Law was able to complete the examination and give Gill a clean bill of health. Aside from a splitting headache, the man was otherwise in decent shape. Law instructed him to rest and for his roommates to check on him every hour for the next four hours to make sure no new symptoms had arisen. If anything changed, Law told the man to come back and see him again.

Moving swiftly, Law waved the five out of his hospital. Heat and Nut walked Gill outside, the injured man complaining the entire time. Law followed them to the doorway and watched as the group stumbled away, Bolt bickering at both Heat and Gill while Chad tried to lead him in another direction. Eventually the pirates faded into the darkness, disappearing entirely once they’d rounded the side of the building.

Law breathed deeply, his mind and body utterly exhausted. His muscles ached after all the activity and his head was pounding. He’d had enough excitement for one day.

Retreating back into his home, he methodically moved about the room and extinguished all but one candle. The last remaining light was situated on the windowsill above his head, the flame flickering gently in the cool night air. Standing next to the mattress, Law stretched out his back and limbs to keep his muscles pliant, then climbed onto the bed and burrowed deep under the blankets. Closing his eyes as fatigue settled into his bones, Law dreaded the coming morning as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

=0=

As expected, Law awoke to bright sunshine in his eyes and an all-encompassing ache in his body. Groaning in pain, he shifted gently under the covers and turned his head toward the door. He listened for any activity outside, assuming that at least some of the pirates were up and about considering the amount of sunlight drifting into his room.

Voices and the sounds of engines revving floated through the air, peaking Law’s curiosity and drawing him from the comfort of his bed. It took quite a bit of effort to roll himself off the mattress and onto his feet, the stupid chain catching on his other limbs and being a general nuisance. Once he’d managed to untangle himself from the sheet and restraint, Law stood up fully and moaned at the ache in his legs, the muscles screaming in agony as they took the brunt of his weight. Sucking a quick breath through his teeth, Law shuffled his way toward the door and peeked his head outside.

He spotted activity at the armory: a large group of pirates gathered around the entrance and chatting animatedly. The men were milling about the front doors, pushing one another and posturing as they waited to have their turn in the vault. The building’s entrance was wide open as pirates headed inside to retrieve weapons and ammunition, a staggering number of items leaving the armory in droves.

Law longed to walk over and investigate himself, but the damn shackle prevented him from doing so. He snorted noisily into the arid air, his eyes narrowed. Fucking pirates.

He stood by silently and watched the procession of obnoxiously dressed men wander past his door. He made sure to eavesdrop on any conversations within earshot, piecing together an explanation of what was happening based on multiple sources of gossip. It seemed that a rival group of pirates had trespassed on Kid's territory, their convoy discovered by a scout who had been off searching for scrap metal and parts. The man had returned to the base and rushed to report his findings to the boss himself. Kid had quickly called for a surprise attack, issuing orders that all able-bodied were men to pack up and prepare for battle immediately.

From what Law had heard, Kid planned on heading the assault himself and was busy gearing up his truck at the wall’s entrance. Law was slightly impressed that Kid was handling his own business, as most men in his position left the grunt work to, well, the grunts. In that moment he felt a twinge of respect for Kid, but it was easily overridden by the lingering urge to punch the man in the dick for being such a gigantic tool.

Law wished that he could go along with the group. The thrill of battle wasn’t something he normally cherished, but the utter boredom he’d suffered lately was driving him insane. He knew he could be of use during battle and had proven his abilities during yesterday’s chase, so the least they could do was offer to bring him along.

He huffed indignantly and shifted his weight to one side, a sudden shock of agony running up his back at the movement. Leaning against the doorway for support, Law breathed through the pain and waited for it to dim to a bearable level. On second thought, perhaps it was best that he sit this one out, if only for today.

When the pain had finally subsided, Law pushed off the wall and shuffled back inside, determining that it was in his best interest to get more rest. He’d worry about getting breakfast and joining the rabble later.

=0=

Kid and his horde of riders didn’t come back until well into the afternoon. They arrived with fanfare and cheering from the few who had remained in the citadel, the mass of vehicles returning with minor damage and only a few casualties. Law was impressed at their success, watching as the groups of rowdy pirates passed on their way to the armory. Everyone who had left earlier that day was covered in gunpowder, soot, and dirt, but they all wore wide grins and flashed yellowed teeth at whomever crossed their path--Law included.

Enjoying the distraction the crowd provided, Law remained just outside the hospital’s entrance. He’d spent the morning creating sutures and sharpening his set of surgical knives, then wiled away the afternoon by doing a bit of cleaning. He’d even found the time to wave down a passing crewman and bully him into fetching his food and water ration. Now left with nothing else to do, Law people-watched, nodding when he made eye contact with any of the men walking by.

Luckily he wasn’t made to wait long before given something to do. The pirates injured in battle started to arrive shortly afterward, some under their own power while others had to be carried by their comrades. Law waved them into his work area eagerly, excited to have something more to do than pick his nails, nap, or watch the procession outside.

Roughly fifteen men piled into the small hospital, all of them with varying levels of medical need. The majority of their wounds were superficial, while even the severest injuries weren’t life threatening. Law chose the treatment path that would clear out his clinic sooner, seeing to those with minor injuries first. Next came the men who’d taken more significant damage, all of whom sat patiently while Law cleaned their burns, set their minor sprains, and bound their torn ligaments. When he’d finished, he sent them away with a wave and a stern warning to keep their wounds clean.

Now that the room had quieted down, Law focused on his two remaining patients. Both men were groaning in pain as they lie on their backs on separate beds, one with a broken wrist and the other with severe burns over his scalp. Sighing under his breath and preparing for the inevitable whining and bitching to come, Law collected the appropriate materials to build a splint and started on the first man’s wrist.

As expected, he cried and wailed through the entire procedure. Law was embarrassed for him. The doctor shot a look to his other patient, practically begging him to intercede and comfort his fellow crewmate, but the man was preoccupied with his own injuries. Resigned to completing his task with his patient sobbing pathetically, Law hurried to set the bone and wrap it up tightly in cloth.

It was in the midst of all the sniveling and moaning that another party of crewmembers slipped into the hospital. Law didn’t acknowledge them until he’d put the final touches on the splint, finally glancing up only to raise an eyebrow upon seeing Eustass Kid standing in the middle of the room. He had on a similar outfit to the one he’d worn when first meeting Law, though his armor, weapons, and trademark fur coat were suspiciously absent. A dirty bandage was poorly tied over a wound on his side, right above the hip. Blood had seeped through to the surface, soaking the rag a rusty crimson.

Kid had stopped several paces away from the sick beds, a scowl plastered on his face. He was accompanied by the blond pirate, Killer, who was wearing his trademark mask and looking severely put-upon. Bringing up the rear was Heat, his tattoos on full display and his hair a mess of dust and dirt. All three men looked haggard, with gunpowder residue clinging to their clothing and blood splattered haphazardly over their pants and boots. Suffice to say, all three crewman looked like they’d seen better days.

Law was surprised that Kid had decided to make an appearance after ignoring him for two straight days. Biting his tongue, he swallowed his rude remarks and concentrated on discharging his current patient.

“Try to take it easy and don’t jostle your arm. It will take at least six weeks for your wrist to heal.”

“What should I do about the pain?” The man grunted, his face squinting as he tried to ignore the agony in his arm and gain back his lost dignity. Now that his captain was here, he’d rather die than be caught crying like a baby.

“My advice?” Law said absently as he set aside the remaining gauze and twine. “Get shit-faced then go to sleep. If you have any water remaining for today, drink it as well. Stay hydrated, but as inebriated as possible. That should hold you over until the worst has passed.”

The pirate laughed outright at the answer, grinning with sudden excitement. “Wow, shit. Really, Doc?”

“Yes, now get out. You’re taking up precious bed space.”

The pirate whooped loudly at Law’s permission, swiftly rolling out of the bed and making his way outside, acknowledging Kid with a happy, “Captain!” as he passed. The redhead watched him go, then focused his attention back on Law, who had moved on to his remaining patient. He noticed Kid's eyes widen comically as he took in Law’s shortened hair, clean skin, and freshly shaved face, his lips parting in shock. Law couldn’t exactly blame him - he knew he cleaned up nice.

He saw Kid’s expression sour as his gaze switched from Law to the injured man under his care. The pirate had regained his senses and was relaying his symptoms and pain level to the doctor, his demeanor meek and uneasy. The captain’s irritation was palpable as he watched the scene unfold. Law could only assume that Kid’s men were normally less whiny when it came to wounds and medical treatment.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the reason for the discrepancy.

Meanwhile, the man with severe burns was nervously glancing at Kid out of the corner of his eye, his anxiety causing him to miss half of what the doctor was saying. Law recognized that his patient wasn’t paying attention, soon growing furious that Kid had bumbled into his workspace and was now affecting his job.

“What do you want, Mr. Eustass?” he demanded suddenly, glaring at Kid with sharp eyes. “If you hadn’t noticed, I’m busy cleaning up the mess caused by your battle earlier today.”

Kid met the doctor’s gaze and snarled irritably. “Fuck you, Doc,” he cursed, hackles rising. “I didn’t come here by choice.”

“Then why are you here? Don’t tell me you’re injured.”

“He is,” Killer broke in, cutting off his leader’s retort and stepping in front of the man. “He was hit in the side by a piece of shrapnel. It looks pretty bad, so Heat and I brought him to you for treatment.”

Law hummed in thought, eying the disgusting bandage secured at the redhead’s side. “Is he in any immediate danger?” he questioned as he stepped over to the small collection of plants on the windowsill and brought down the potted aloe vera.

Kid interrupted Killer with a derisive snort. “I’m fine. Nothing a little sleep won’t cure.”

Killer rounded on his captain, his voice filled with aggravation at Kid's standoffish attitude. “Kid! You need to have that cut looked at. If it gets infected you’ll be in deep shit.” The blond gripped the taller man around the bicep and forcibly dragged him over to the table to dump him in a chair. “Just sit down and wait until the doctor can treat you.”

Kid looked positively livid at being treated like a child, but to Law’s surprise he did nothing more than grumble as Killer and Heat flanked his sides. “I told ya, this is a waste of time,” he continued, turning to Heat when Killer refused to pay him any attention. “Come on, Heat, you can’t be serious. You guys are worrying over nothing.”

“I believe that I’ll be the judge of that,” Law broke in, casting the redhead an appraising glance before returning his focus to his current patient. He heard another exclamation of, “Fuck you, I’m not a child!” before he tuned out the redhead’s obnoxious complaints and set to work cleaning the burned man’s wounds. Once he’d finished, he called out to Heat and asked the pirate to get him more water from the pump.

“I wasn’t expecting another patient today, so I’m afraid I’ve run out,” he explained, wringing out the wet rag in his hand.

Nodding silently, Heat retrieved the empty bucket and exited the hospital. Law had enough time to offer him a soft, “Thanks,” before Kid opened his dumb mouth and started yammering again.

“Hey!” he barked, jumping to his feet only to be pushed back down by Killer. “I’m the captain here, so I’m the only one who can order Heat around.”

“Well then, get to it. I’m busy,” Law replied, walking past the redhead and dodging a sloppy punch to the kidney. He rolled his eyes when Kid couldn’t see him and continued to the cabinets to grab more supplies, including a jar for medicine. Honestly, the man was such a child. Law didn’t understand how Killer and the rest of the crew put up with such a leader. He’d only known Kid for forty eight hours and already wanted to throttle him.

Sitting next to his patient on the sheets, Law reached for the aloe plant and snapped one of its prickly limbs off in one clean motion. He silently got to work scooping out the gel inside and making it into an ointment, his hands confident in the familiar motions. The process took several minutes, so Law seized the opportunity to eavesdrop on Killer as he fussed over his captain and planned future battle strategies.

A voice beside him drew the doctor away from Kid and back to his patient. “What is that?” the man asked as he tried to grab the glass jar of ointment held loosely in Law’s fingers. “Is it medicine?”

“Of course it’s medicine,” Law replied, batting the man’s hands away. “Be still so I can apply this to your burns.”

The man complied, lowering his body gingerly back onto the bedding. Law scooped a small portion of the aloe vera gel out of the jar and onto the patient’s bald head. The reddened skin twitched at the touch, the nerves sensitive to stimuli. The injured man gasped and tightened his jaw, a twinge of pain pulling the flesh taut.

“Don’t flinch,” Law ordered, carefully smoothing the medicine over the inflamed area with the tips of his fingers. He wanted to spread the gel as thin as possible without losing its effects, seeing as it was in short supply. Medicine of all types was far too precious to waste, especially through overzealous application.

At a later point during the treatment, Heat returned with more water and a message from the guards who ran the well. Apparently they were irritated with how much of the resource Law was “wasting” and ordered that he get his shit together and work with his allotted ration. Law was about to instruct Heat to tell them to go fuck themselves, but Kid suddenly broke away from Killer and beat him to it.

“If those guys ask tell them it was for me,” he ordered, only to immediately return to his argument.

Heat and Law stared at the pair for a moment before turning to one another in confusion. Law looked to the other man for an explanation, but when none was forthcoming he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. He noticed the giant carefully lower the bucket to the ground next to the bed before stepping lightly across the room, coming to a stop next to his boss. Heat watched Kid and Killer argue like a married couple, but soon directed his gaze back to Law as the doctor spread more clear gel on the injured man’s burnt skin.

Appearing intrigued by Law’s handiwork, Heat spoke up over his friends’ conversation to ask the doctor how he’d created the medicine. While Law didn’t look up from his task, he answered Heat matter-of-factly, explaining the process in simple enough terms. When he’d finished, Heat continued to ask him questions unabashedly.

“Where did you learn medicine?”

“This type of on-the-road medical treatment is something I’ve learned over the last couple of years,” Law replied, taking a second to scrutinize his work before nodding and wiping the last of the gel from his fingers. “I was enrolled in medical school when the drought hit, so I had previous knowledge in medicine and health. It’s proven quite helpful in my day-to-day life.”

“Wow, so you’re like, a real doctor, huh?” his patient piped up, momentarily distracted from patting the greasy spots of gel on his skin. He grunted when Law swatted his hand away and ordered him not to touch his wounds.

“Yes, I’m a real doctor,” he bit out, screwing the lid back on the jar and handing it to the man hurriedly. “You’re all set. Now, get the hell out of here and take the rest of this medicine with you. You may apply it as often as you’d like, but keep in mind that this is all you’re going to get. If you run out, you’re on your own. I’m not wasting any more of my aloe plant on you. Understood?”

“Okay, Doc,” the pirate answered, taking the offered jar of medicine and rolling off the bed with a groan. “Thanks for the help!” he added gruffly, jerkily waving a goodbye with his free hand at Law and the rest of the pirate group as he passed.

Law didn’t bother watching him leave, focusing instead on Kid and his pseudo-mother, Killer. “Are you gentlemen finished?” he demanded, narrowing his eyes when the two paused their argument to glare at him for the interruption. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m extremely busy today. If you’re just going to sit there and bicker then would you all kindly get the fuck out of my hospital and leave me in peace?”

“Watch your mouth, Doc,” Kid glowered, turning to glare at Law. “I’ve already been verbally reamed by Killer all afternoon, I don’t need your attitude, too.”

“I don’t need you at all, Mr. Eustass,” Law groused, just as irritated. “But since you’re here and are apparently injured, would you kindly get over here and let me see to your wounds?”

The redhead’s sunburned cheeks flushed a deeper red in what Law could only assume was anger, but before Kid could retaliate he was cut off by a shove from Killer. “Just lay down and let the doctor help you,” the blond ordered with a sigh, leading Kid to the bed like a petulant child. “The faster you move the sooner we can get out of here.”

“He’s right, Mr. Eustass,” Law mused, hiding his grin as the large pirate was forced to sit on the bedsheets by his second-in-command. What a strange duo they made.

“You keep quiet,” Kid growled, pushing Killer away but remaining where he sat.

Law ground his teeth at the order, but decided it was in his best interest not to rile the man up any further. Not at that particular moment, anyway. “Alright,” he said after taking a calming breath, “give me a second to set some things aside and get my sutures.” At the uninterested grunt from the pirate captain, Law quickly washed his hands in the newly-made sink (thank you, Mr. Killer) and returned the items he’d used on his last patient to their proper places. He then dug through the metal cabinets and retrieved multiple clean rags, a sharp needle he used for stitching, and sutures he’d woven out of hair taken from the crew.

Luckily, multiple men on Kid’s crew had lengthy hair styles, so he had quite a bit to work with, medicinally speaking. He’d have plenty of sutures for the foreseeable future.

Law returned to the bed and sat delicately next to Kid's injured side. Setting the sutures and needle down on the sheets, the doctor grabbed one of the rags and leaned over the edge of the bed to dunk it in the bucket of water. Squeezing out the excess liquid, he straightened and moved to wipe the blood and grime from the large gash between the pirate’s ribs. Kid sucked in air through his teeth, but didn’t make any further noise as Law cleaned the skin around his wound.

He had almost completed his initial treatment of the gash when Kid gave a sudden jolt of pain under his hands. Law jerked back in surprise at the reaction before glaring up at his patient irritably. “Hold still, would you?” he demanded, leaning forward to return to Kid’s wound. As he pinched the skin around the injury once more, blood and gore oozed from the cut. The captain cried out at the abrupt surge of anguish in his side and twisted his body away from Law’s hands.

“What the fuck are you doing, you sadist?!” he barked, snatching Law’s wrist in a crushing grip.

Law snarled as the delicate bones of his wrist ground together in the man’s powerful grip. “I’m seeing if infection has set in yet, you simpleton!” he growled, pinching the skin between his fingers even harder in retaliation. The two men cursed and shouted at one another as they battled for dominance, Law eventually losing all semblance of patience as he outright reeled back with his free arm and punched Kid across the cheek. Luckily the redhead’s shock at the brazen move was enough to cause his grip to slacken, offering Law the opportunity to jump up and move away from his incensed patient.

“You piece of shit!” Kid roared, climbing over the bed in a mad rush toward Law. Rage broiled behind his eyes and his face was an interesting shade of red. He was so angry that he was practically spitting nails. “I’ll beat that face of yours to a pulp!” he seethed, metal arm tearing into the mattress and shredding the sheets as he maneuvered closer to Law.

Kid's progress was impeded as two pairs of strong arms wrapped around his torso and forced him back down onto the bed. Killer and Heat pressed him into the mattress with their body weight, the blond man doing his best to reason with his leader. Heat, on the other hand, took on the role of the quiet spectator.

“Kid!” Killer yelled, breathing heavily through his mask and fighting with all of his strength to keep his friend pinned. “Stop! Just let the doc finish his work and then we can get the hell out of here!”

“He fucking punched me in the face!” Kid bellowed, eyes locked on Law who stood cautiously a safe distance away. “I don’t care how good he is, I’m going to tear his balls off and shove them down his throat!”

Law cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. When all three of his guests glanced over to him, Law directly addressed the man laid flat on the bed. “May I remind you, Mr. Eustass, that you were the one who started our little tussle?” Kid's eyes flashed and he parted his lips to reply, but Law raised his voice to speak over his sputtered curses. “I was simply checking your injury for puss to see if infection had set in. Since it would appear that you are safe for the moment, might I suggest that you kindly calm yourself down and shut up while I finish my examination?”

The room’s occupants could practically hear Kid grinding his teeth. He glared hatefully at Law as he pushed back against Killer and Heat, his crewmen releasing him slowly and watching for signs of violence. When all he did was sit at the edge of the bed with his feet touching the floor, they relaxed with twin sighs of relief.

Kid eyed Law dangerously, his voice low and menacing as he addressed the newest addition to his crew. “Listen here you little bitch,” he snarled, curling his lip, “I’ve turned a blind eye to some of your lesser faults, but you better treat me with respect while you’re here. You understand, Law?”

Law studied the redhead quietly, nodding once after a short period of awkward, tense silence. Hesitant and guarded, he came closer to the bed, mindful of Kid's powerful hands and long, muscular legs. He wasn’t particularly thrilled with the idea of working with the violent pirate, but after considering his options, he knew he had little choice in the matter.

“Alright Mr. Eustass, I understand,” he replied, moving to stand at Kid's injured side. “Now, if you would please turn and give me access to that cut, I’ll get it stitched and wrapped quickly. You’ll be back drinking with your crewmen by sundown.”

The captain gazed into Law’s eyes, daring him to say more. When the doctor remained passive and patient, Kid released a breath through his nose and made himself comfortable, his back to the headboard. “Let’s get this over with,” he mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring across the room at nothing.

Still cautious of the redhead’s fists, Law took special care as he worked to sew and dress the wound. He wasn’t at all sorry for hitting the man in order to save his own limb, but he’d prefer to steer clear of any retaliatory punches or kicks. While Law could hold his own in a fight, he knew better than to underestimate a man like Kid.

Tying the last strip of gauze over the newly stitched skin, Law inspected the bandage before nodding absently. “There, you’re all set,” he declared, clamoring off the bed as Kid followed suit. He watched the redhead twist his torso back and forth, rotating slowly to see how much give there was to his dressings. His mobility was somewhat subdued, but not to the point that he couldn’t perform his duties.

Kid grinned, looking from Law to Killer, then flipped off the blond when the man commented dryly, “Told you you’d feel better.”

Now that he’d been looked after, Kid informed his companions that it was time to go. He hung back behind the rest of his group, waiting for Heat and Killer to disappear under the flap of cloth in the doorway. Once they were out of sight, Kid turned to Law and regarded him with a dark and pensive expression, his appearance and demeanor menacing despite the fact that he was shirtless. Law did his best to meet the pirate’s gaze, but shamefully had to admit that he was intimidated.

“Did you need something else?” Law queried, tilting his face up in a show of nonchalance. He would have said more, but there was a blur of movement that startled him a second before Kid's large metal hand wrapped around his throat. He choked as he was slammed bodily into the wall behind him, his injuries jarring while the chain secured around his ankle jingled with the violent motion.

He raised his arms and attempted to pry the fingers off his neck, but the pirate captain’s grip was like iron. Law kicked feebly at Kid's stomach and legs, but the man easily knocked his limbs aside before he pressed in close, the heat of his skin like a furnace. “Let me make one thing clear,” the redhead snarled, his painted lips brushing the shell of Law’s ear. “You might be somewhat useful to keep around, but I can just as easily sell you to traders for triple your weight in supplies.”

Law stiffened at his words, true fear beginning to burn in his belly. He loathed the idea of becoming the property of another. He was master of himself and his own destiny – not something to be used and thrown aside like trash. He swallowed audibly around the grip on his neck, his jaw aching with the weight of his body hanging pathetically beneath him. He was both shocked and mildly impressed at Kid's show of strength, wishing that he wasn’t currently on the receiving end of it.

“So,” Kid continued, pressing in closer, “if you don’t want to become some old man’s plaything, then I suggest you be on your best behavior from now on. How does that sound?”

Law could do nothing but nod, his hair brushing against Kid's face as he did so. He could feel the man’s grin against his ear, the redhead pulling away a second later. “Good. Glad we understand each other,” he said, releasing his grip and watching the doctor collapse to the floor, coughing and gasping for air as he held both hands to his neck.

The captain flexed his metal hand and turned to leave, making it the doorway before Law’s voice cut through the room.

“Hey,” Law called, his voice ragged. He lifted his head and glared at Kid, his mouth drawn into a tight scowl. He waited for the pirate to look at him, the man’s expression one of irritation and boredom.

“What?” Kid quipped, tone sharp.

Law smirked and dropped his arms to his side, sitting back with his feet splayed out in front of him. “Make sure you wash and redress that wound tomorrow morning,” he said, enjoying the look of confusion washing over the redhead’s face. “Doctor’s orders.”

For a heart-stopping moment the captain stood in the doorway, his eyes hard and calculating. Law knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth, but he simply couldn’t help himself. Being a smartass was in his nature. To his relief, Kid merely grinned back savagely, chuckling as he murmured, “Whatever you say, Doc.”

As the pirate made his way outside, Law dropped his smile and stared pensively at the ground. He’d have to be careful around that one.


	4. Mission Objectives

=0=

The next morning, Law awoke to a veritable racket outside. Rolling out of bed wearing nothing but his pants, he groaned as his muscles protested the movement. He was still being penalized for the hard tumble he’d taken not two days earlier, but the pain had receded somewhat. While more rest would benefit his health, Law’s stomach was begging for nourishment and his mind was too riled up to go back to sleep.

Practically dragging himself to the doorway, he lifted the cloth and peeked his head out only to find a rush of men and vehicles passing the building. Blinking stupidly, Law searched the crowd for a familiar face, spotting Wire’s enormous frame over the heads of his subordinates. “Hey!” he shouted, barely audible above the din. “Wire! Hey! Over here!” He waved madly to catch the man’s attention, only successful after another round of yelling over the sounds of revving engines and banter.

Wire made his way through the crowd and came to a stop in front of the doctor, taking in the image of his bare chest. Come to think of it, Law realized that this was the first time Wire had ever seen him without a shirt. He caught the man studying the crisscrossing scars, looping tattoos, and healed bullet wounds covering his torso, his gaze pensive when he met Law’s eyes.

“Where’d you get all of those?” He asked curiously, pointing at the scars on Law’s chest.

The doctor was startled by the question. “Oh, these? Just gifts I’ve collected over the years from fans of mine, nothing more. Why? Don’t you have any scars to show off?”

“’Course,” Wire said, shrugging his broad shoulders. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting it coming from you.”

Law raised an eyebrow, a frown marring his handsome features. “Oh?”

“Don’t get mad,” Wire soothed with a chuckle, spreading his hands out wide in a placating gesture. “You strike me as the kind of guy who relies on stealth and smarts, not violence and brute force.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Law mumbled, his raised hackles pacified somewhat by the backhanded compliment. “Anyway, forget about me – what’s happening now?” he wondered, sweeping his gaze back and forth across the crowd. “Don’t tell me Mr. Eustass is planning another battle so soon after the first?”

“That’s our captain for you,” Wire chuckled, not bothering to correct Law’s use of Kid’s name. “Once he sets his teeth into an enemy he doesn’t relent until they’re completely destroyed.”

“And you didn’t do that yesterday? I thought you won the battle!”

“We did, sorta!” Wire defended, sounding a bit unsure of himself. “We managed to take out the majority of the rival gang, but some of them disappeared into the mountains. The captain decided late last night that we’re going to head out and hunt them down to make sure they’re all dead.”

Law gave a derisive snort. “That sounds like a giant waste of time, energy, and resources. Why even bother? Do you think they’d actually come back?”

“Our boss isn’t sure, but he doesn’t want to take any chances. If we can’t locate the stragglers then we can at least take the opportunity to do some scouting. There’s no telling who or what is hiding deep in the mountains.”

Law hummed noncommittally. “I suppose taking cautionary measures couldn’t hurt, but bringing along so many men and vehicles is ludicrous.” A sudden realization had Law straightening and taking an aborted step closer to Wire, the chain around his ankle jerking him back harshly. He ignored it for the time being, instead demanding, “Wait a minute, is your leader going on this escapade, too?”

“Yes. Why?”

Law grit his teeth at the answer. “That moron! He’s injured!” he yelled, raising a fist in anger. “He may not care, but he has a serious wound. It’s very likely to get infected if he’s off playing warlord in the desert.”

“You’re probably right,” Wire acquiesced, coming to stand beside him and slapping Law on the back lightheartedly. “That’s why Kid ordered you to ride with us.”

Law blanched, his entire body going numb for a split second before his brain managed to process what Wire had just said. “What?!” he shouted, slapping Wire’s arm away. “That bastard treats me like dirt and now he expects me to go on a fucking ride along with him?” The nerve of this pirate boss had Law seeing red.

“Come on,” Wire pressed, hands on his hips, “this is a great opportunity for you to prove yourself to the captain! Plus it’ll get you out of this hospital and back on the road. Don’t you want a change of scenery?”

“That depends. Will I be chained to the driver’s seat?” Law asked, irritated.

“Most likely, yes.”

Law released a long-suffering sigh. He felt a headache coming on and wasn’t sure if it was from lack of sleep, lack of food, or stress. Rubbing his temple, he took deep breaths and searched the positives in this sea of negativity. For one, as Wire had pointed out, he’d be given the opportunity to leave the citadel and occupy his time by doing something other than stare into empty space. It would also allow him to prove his driving and foraging skills, which may in turn get him out of his current shackles faster than simply being the crew doctor.

The only downside was that it would require that he spend a couple hours in an enclosed space with Eustass Kid. The question was whether he was willing to gamble his sanity on a mere chance at earning the pirate’s trust.

Crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, Law glared up at Wire and turned his nose up haughtily. “I suppose I don’t have much say in the matter. Fine then, when do we start?”

Wire grinned and patted him on the back again, promising to return within the next ten minutes to collect him for the mission. This gave Law enough time to pocket a few supplies and throw on his long-sleeved shirt, his hair sticking up at odd angles when he pulled the garment over his head. He ran his fingers through the short strands in an attempt to get them under control, but gave up shortly before Wire arrived as promised.

The large man walked through the door and produced the key to Law’s chains and another set of shackles. The doctor rolled his eyes when he understood what they were for, grumbling as the taller man removed his current restraints and made to attach the new ones on his wrists.

“Wait,” Law cut in, holding up a hand. “Let me put on my boots before you do that.”

His guard agreed, moving to stand near the door and watch for any attempts at escape while Law slid his feet into his shoes. The doctor overlooked this blatant distrust of his character, focusing instead on tying his laces into a clean knot. Once he was ready, Law stepped up to Wire and dutifully held up his wrists, allowing the taller man to bend down and snap the shorter length of chain around each arm. When he’d finished, Wire stood up and gripped Law around the bicep, leading him out the door and into the fray.

Walking through the crowd of unruly men was a challenge. Law fought to keep his feet as he was jostled left and right by passerby, the grip on his arm tightening whenever it looked like he was about to take a spill. Even when Wire eventually released him, Law stuck close to the man’s side, seeing that he had the power to part the mass of people like the Red Sea.

They trudged on through the busy pathways toward the front of the wall, where a mob of vehicles sat ready and waiting for the oncoming mission. Law glanced around as they walked, noting that the entire citadel was awash with excited energy. The garage was at full capacity as crewman put the finishing touches on their vehicles, applying extra armor plating and thicker wheels to battle the rough mountain roads.

When they passed by, Law scanned the faces to see if any of them were familiar, but so far he didn’t recognize anyone. It wasn’t surprising, given his short stay with the crew. Damn, he really needed to up his networking game. Friends and allies were necessary in groups like this, as they provided protection in battles and worked wonderfully as scapegoats in a messy situation. He’d have to start looking for acceptable candidates while out on this scouting trip. And who knows? Maybe showing an effort at socialization would earn him brownie points with the boss.

When Law and Wire reached the entrance to the citadel, they came across the swarm of cars, trucks, and motorcycles that were stocked and ready to go. All of the vehicles were situated to either side of the long stretch of dirt road leading to the wall’s entrance, with only Kid's own eyesore of a truck parked on the path. Law figured the man wanted to “lead the charge” and throw himself headfirst into the chase, which normally wouldn’t have been a problem. Law was just fine with letting Kid act as a meat shield between him and the enemy, but not when he was sitting in the same cabin as said meat shield. In that scenario, Kid's gung-ho approach proved far less promising.

Law felt his mood sour the closer he came to the truck. He wasn’t comfortable sitting in close proximity to a man that had nearly strangled him not twelve hours before. In fact, he’d almost prefer to be chained to one of the turrets welded to the flatbed. Even being exposed to the elements and the very real possibility of a sniper’s shot was favorable to sitting with the pirate boss.

At least with a bullet his suffering would be quick.

“So where is Mr. Eustass?” Law shouted as they came to a stop beside the enormous truck, the noise from the crowd and revving engines almost earsplitting.

“I’m not sure,” Wire answered, his own voice rising to be heard over the din. “He’s either talking to Killer about the mission plan or he’s getting weapons from the armory.”

“Does he always do things last minute?”

Wire laughed and shrugged, uncaring. Law groaned internally and turned his gaze toward the throng of pirates surrounding them, their excited cheering and posturing making his head pound. While he could appreciate their enthusiasm, the complete lack of caution left a bad taste in his mouth. Law had always been one to strategize and overthink a situation, running through all the possible outcomes before choosing his path. These people were the complete opposite – ready to plow head-first into trouble without a care for their health or safety. Their own captain’s metal arm attested to that.

Law and Wire milled about for several minutes in the hot sun, the taller man trying to strike up a conversation only to have the doctor shoot him down each time. Law didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to get this suicide mission over and done with. Thankfully the awkward atmosphere was shattered when a roar from the crowd alerted them to Kid's arrival. Law spotted the pirate leader’s spiked red hair and bulky goggles as he bobbed through the mass of people, soon appearing from among the crowd with his ridiculous fur coat sweeping behind him.

As he stepped out onto the empty path, the pale man raised his arms and welcomed the cheers from his crew, the sound vibrating through Law’s chest and sending a rush of adrenaline through his veins. Kid certainly knew how to make an entrance. Law looked him up and down as he came closer, surprised to see him wearing a black muscle shirt over his ripped camouflage combat pants and scuffed boots.

The doctor stared at him openly, his brows furrowed in contemplation. How on Earth did that man put on a shirt? The only explanation Law could think of was that his prosthetic arm could be removed if needed.

Well that was…interesting. The doctor hummed low, his eyes traveling up and down the length of the metal appendage. He wondered if Kid would ever give him the opportunity to inspect the limb and see how it functioned. Strictly for the purposes of medical science, of course.

Taking in the rest of Kid's appearance, Law noticed that he was carrying two silver handguns in the holsters slung low on his hips. He immediately began plotting ways to steal one or both of the pirate’s weapons, figuring that this outing might be an excellent chance to bid Kid and his crew adieu. The chains might make it a bit tough in the long run, but Law was confident he could pull it off if given the opportunity.

Once reaching Law and his guard, Kid clapped Wire on the shoulder in greeting. They shared a couple manly pats on the chest and bicep, participated in a bit of back-and-forth banter, and finally separated with parting jeers. The doctor had to force himself not to roll his eyes when Kid stepped up to him next, the dumb grin on the man’s face highlighting his amusement at this entire situation. “Hey Doc,” he crowed, thankfully keeping his hands to himself. “Glad to see you made it.”

“Yes, it appears I’ve been let out of my cage for the express purpose of keeping you alive for another day,” Law replied, crossing his arms with a jingle of his cuffs.

Kid's face fell at his words, his smile morphing into a frown. “Yeah, that was a deal I made with Killer,” he huffed, placing his mechanical hand on his hip as he leaned to the side, frustrated. “He bitched at me all night about this little scratch of mine and how I wasn’t taking this seriously. The only way I could get him to shut up was to promise I’d drag you along with me.”

The doctor chuckled openly at that, ignoring Kid's heated glare as he did so. Law wished he could have been privy to last night’s conversation. He was sure he would have gotten quite a bit of pleasure out of watching the redhead squirm under Killer’s constant nagging.

“Well I’m here, so why don’t we get this show on the road, Mr. Eustass?”

That seemed to cheer Kid up somewhat. His smile returned, though not as pronounced as before, and he gripped the length of Law’s chains in his metal fist securely. “Sure thing,” he said, turning to address Wire. “Get everyone ready. We’re leaving as soon as I get the doc here situated in the cab.”

Wire mock-saluted his captain and focused on rallying the men, the noise level growing unbearable when they were told it was time to leave. Law brought his hands to his ears to drown out the sound of the crowd’s excitement, Kid letting out a chuckle at the gesture. He led Law to the passenger side door and told him to wait while he climbed up onto the truck to open the door. Kid moved with a practiced ease, swinging the door out to the side and dropping back to the ground with a thump, grinning at Law like a moron.

The doctor wasted no time climbing up past him and into the passenger seat. Getting himself situated in the surprisingly comfortable chair, he examined the truck’s cabin curiously. It seems like Kid demands the best for himself and his passengers. Law mused, noting that the driver’s seat was equally well-made and kept in excellent condition. Both chairs were missing seat belts, though, which wasn’t surprising considering who he was dealing with. Law rolled his eyes at the blatant disregard for personal safety, continuing his inspection while Kid came around to the driver’s side door.

The steering wheel was decorated with metal spikes while several trinkets that had been fused to the dashboard. Some were useful, such as a compass and multiple holsters for knives and small handguns (empty, of course), but the rest were ridiculous collectibles. Law flicked a faded AC/DC bobble-head and raised an eyebrow as it wiggled back and forth.

Turning his head, the doctor perused the rest of the Mack’s internal compartment, noting that the walls were made of reinforced steel and that make-shift seats had been installed in the back. He figured they acted as back-up seating in case Kid wanted to bring a few men along for a ride, although the area was admittedly small for many of the people in the pirate’s crew.

The most interesting thing to catch Law’s eye, however, was the large crate that sat secured on the floor behind him. Its length stretched from one end of the truck to the other, and Law could only guess as to what it contained. He yearned to reach over and investigate its contents, but saw that an enormous lock had been bolted to the front to discourage any would-be thieves. He huffed and prodded the lock with a finger, wondering absently if the crate held some type of weapon. If so, it would have to be something high-powered and valuable. Otherwise, why bother storing it in the truck?

He removed his hand from the box and righted himself in his seat when he heard the driver’s side door open. Law watched the redhead climb in and maneuver into his own seat, closing the door beside him with a loud clap. Kid gripped the steering wheel with one hand and fished out a set of keys from his pocket with the other, grunting as he fought to get his fur coat positioned beneath him on the chair. While that in itself was comical, Law couldn’t help but stare stupidly at the man’s gaudy keyring. The collection of old beer openers, fuzzy dice, and skull pendants was nowhere near what he would have expected from the big bad pirate boss.

Law shook his head and leaned heavily into his cushioned seat. Honestly, for someone with such a fearsome countenance, Kid still came across as slightly dopey at times. Not that Law would ever say that to the man’s face, though. The inevitable beat down just wouldn’t be worth the momentary laugh.

Kid placed the key into the ignition but left it hanging for a second while he leaned back into a satisfying stretch, raising his arms over his head awkwardly. It was clear that he was favoring his injured side, the bandage outlined clearly under the man’s tight shirt. Despite this being a Mack truck, the roof was too low for the tall redhead to stretch properly, so he settled for reaching back with a slight groan to grip the headrest behind him.

Law stared at him openly, admiring Kid's broad chest and muscular physique. Despite the man’s occasional goofiness, Law understood why he commanded so much power among his crew. On one hand Law was slightly jealous, but on the other, he was happy that the burden of running a group didn’t fall on his shoulders. Far too much energy went into keeping such a machine running, and Law simply didn’t have the patience for it. He’d much rather stick to scrounging for his own food and supplies, thank you very much.

Law didn’t shy away when Kid caught him looking, the man’s hard gaze meeting his as Kid smirked and brought his hands back to the steering wheel. “Well Doc, you ready to track down some vermin?” he asked jovially, turning the key in the ignition and starting up the truck with a loud rumble. Law merely shrugged and stared out the passenger side window as the truck lurched forward, heading toward the front gate.

The battle cries of Kid's crew and the blare of their engines could be heard clear as day in the cab, even more so when Kid rolled down his window and held up his arm to signal the beginning of the mission. Law’s gaze travelled from the redhead to the citadel’s doors in front of them as they began to split down the middle, opening to reveal the outer lands. The enormous gears that operated the mechanism creaked audibly as they spun, the machine’s progress gradual and slow.

The doorway had opened halfway by the time Kid pushed down on the gas, starting them up at an even pace. Plumes of smoke and exhaust spewed into the air above the truck, the engine purring smoothly as the redhead shifted gears. To have such a heavy vehicle run this smoothly was an impeccable demonstration of workmanship and skill. Being a relative layman when it came to mechanical devices and engineering, Law didn’t understand all of the intricacies that went into such a hobby. However, he knew enough to appreciate the time and effort afforded to the simple day-to-day upkeep of one’s vehicle.

“Did you build this truck yourself?” Law asked suddenly, tilting his head toward Kid. He’s not completely sure why he opened his mouth, but now that it’s out there, he’s interested in hearing the man’s response. If Kid took charge of his own maintenance, then Law had to hand it to the man; he kept his possessions in tip-top shape.

“Hm?” Kid hummed, his mind elsewhere. “Yeah, I salvaged the parts and assembled it over a year ago. Why?”

“No real reason. It’s very well made, is all.”

The pirate grinned, his eyes on the road. “Heh, thanks. Always nice to hear from a fan,” he joked before going silent in concentration. Kid began to accelerate steadily, his grip on the wheel strong and controlled. He didn’t offer Law any more quips as they passed the walls of the citadel, completely focused on maneuvering safely past the gate and onto the narrow bridge that led across the chasm.

The tense silence was shattered the moment the truck’s front tires touched the ramp, Kid's boot slamming down on the gas with an audible clunk. He whooped loudly into the cab, startling Law and causing him to jump in his seat. Embarrassed at his reaction and irritated at Kid's antics, Law shot him a glare, only to realize that the other man wasn’t paying him any attention. The pirate’s gaze was fixated on the path ahead, his hand gripping the gear shift and going through the motions as he brought them up to speed.

The ride over the bridge was a bumpy one, forcing Law to hold onto the dashboard to keep himself in his seat. Halfway across the chasm he glanced at the side mirror to see the rest of Kid's crew following in their wake, the line of cars and motorcycles stretching far back beyond the walls. An odd nervousness overtook him as he watched the vehicles drive over the bridge in single-file, his mind wondering frantically if the structure could hold the weight.

Law’s gaze darted to the redhead next to him to gauge the other’s mood, finding that Kid looked at-ease in the driver’s chair. His long hair whipped around in the breeze coming in through his window, the goggles perched on his forehead doing a poor job at keeping them at bay.

Swallowing harshly, Law turned to stare out of the windshield, trying to get a hold of himself. When the bridge gave a particularly worrying tremor, he decided to make small talk with Kid, if only to help distract him from his fear.

“So,” he started, pressing back into his chair in a show of nonchalance, “am I correct in assuming that the only reason I’m here is to make sure you get back to camp in one piece?”

Kid's grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles now completely white under his pale skin. “That’s one way to put it, I guess,” he replied, visibly upset at the mere mention of the doctor’s purpose. “Personally, I don’t want you here. You’re a liability at this point, seeing as how I can’t trust you not to hightail it out of here the moment shit goes down.”

“I’m heartbroken that you have so little confidence in me, Mr. Eustass.”

“Yeah I bet,” Kid snorted, turning left as they reached the end of the bridge. He headed around the edge of the chasm, intending to circle around the citadel and enter the mountain pass located nearby. The stragglers from yesterday had probably driven straight for it in the hope that it would offer them a place to hide-out and recover.

“Anyway,” Law continued, shifting in his seat, “how am I expected to treat your wounds in case of emergency? I only brought a few medical supplies for this trip.”

“Killer threw a bunch of shit under your seat,” Kid replied, jerking a thumb at the floor under Law’s feet.

Humming at the blond’s forethought, Law bent forward and maneuvered his chained hands under his chair to feel around for the supplies Kid had mentioned. After a bit of searching, his fingers bumped into the corner of a metal box, the object giving off a soft tink when he grasped the sides. Pulling the box forward and out from under the seat, Law was taken aback at the sight of a real First Aid box – an item he hadn’t seen for some time. It was battered and faded from sunlight and time, but it brought about a burst of nostalgia all the same.

Rotating the kit in his hands, the doctor located the handle and the two clips to either side that locked the cover in place. Popping open the tabs and lifting the top, he heard the kit’s old hinges give an audible groan at the movement. To his delight, inside was a cornucopia of medical delights, including real, honest-to-goodness sutures, sewing needles, alcohol swabs, hospital-grade gauze, tweezers, and a blood-pressure cuff.

“What the hell?” he whispered, awestruck. “Where did you get all of this?” It was then that a thought struck him, and he looked to Kid with daggers in his eyes as he asked, “And why was none of this provided to me before this little outing?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re the captain, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kid snapped, glaring sharply at Law, “but that doesn’t mean I’m in everyone’s business 24/7.” His eyes returned to the road, the terrain becoming rougher the closer they came to the mountains. Kid lowered his voice to a calmer tone and continued, “If Killer wants to collect medical junk and keep it to himself then that’s his choice. I don’t care what he does as long as everything at the base runs smoothly.”

“My hospital would run more smoothly if I had actual medical supplies,” Law pointed out snidely.

“Well excuse me, your highness. I didn’t know you were so picky,” Kid grumbled.

Law huffed grumpily in return. Resigning himself to what would surely be a challenging afternoon, he silently begged for the time to pass quickly.

As they reached the entrance to the mountain pass Kid slowed to a safer speed. The terrain was incredibly rough, covered in boulders and patches of exposed stone sprouting from the sand and dirt. The cliff face itself began about two-hundred feet ahead of them, the area bathed in soft light from the sun. Law wasn’t sure how far in they planned to drive, but he could tell by the height of the walls that the caverns within would grow darker the deeper they went. The sunlight could only penetrate so far, after all.

Based on their current vehicle and the rough landscape, Law assumed that Kid would stick to the more open pathways in the mountainside. Mack trucks were notorious for having a horrible turning radius, not to mention that the brakes could give out if they drove over steep terrain. Law offered a silent prayer to whatever god was listening, begging that the redhead keep to low-lying roadways and well-lit regions. Getting lost and dying in the crevices of a mountain was not at the top of his list of preferred ways to go.

Law was distracted from his silent pleading when he felt the truck come to a complete stop at the base of the mountain, the brakes releasing a sigh of air as they settled. He looked to Kid questioningly, unsure of what the man was planning. “What’s going on?” he asked, playing with his chains absentmindedly. “I thought we were taking the mountain pass?”

“We are,” Kid replied as he switched the vehicle into park and opened his door, leaning halfway out and balancing one foot on the step. “I gotta give everyone their orders first.”

Law wondered quietly why he hadn’t simply done that before they left, but he decided against any further questioning. It wouldn’t be wise to get Kid riled up when he was forced to remain in his company indefinitely.

While Law was busy lamenting his involvement in the mission, Kid was raising his normal arm to signal the cars behind them to stop. He grinned when Killer and Heat pulled up next to him in their oversized monster truck, the latter popping his head out of the passenger side window to hail their leader and question where he wanted the teams. Wire parked a short distance from their bumper, his modified SUV looking a bit sorry for itself after the spanking it had taken during his and Law’s chase several days prior.

Kid yelled directions to his second, third, and fourth in command, gesticulating to indicate which course he wanted them to take. His voice was virtually overpowered by the idling engines of the conga line of vehicles at their rear, but he managed to get his point across well enough. The crew behind them awaited their orders anxiously, some men leaning out of their busted windows to holler at their peers and jeer their intended prey.

The brief respite ended hardly three minutes later, Kid climbing back into his truck while Killer and Heat headed toward one side of the mountain and Wire drove in the opposite direction. Their specific groups followed obediently, effectively splitting the massive crowd of cars into three even sets. Law spied them through the driver and passenger side windows, soon losing sight of everyone in duel clouds of dust.

“Time to catch some rats,” Kid said suddenly, capturing Law’s attention. The redhead switched gears and put his foot on the gas pedal, easing their ride into a respectable pace as he veered around boulders and debris.

“Are you going for a pincer attack?” Law wondered, dropping the first aid kit onto the floor. With his hands free, he was now able to hold onto the doorframe for dear life as he was tossed around in his chair. He absolutely detested this kind of environment. At least Kid's truck should be able to withstand a bit of a beating. How much it could handle was yet to be seen.

“Yeah, my group is going to drive straight down the middle while Killer, Heat, and Wire’s men head around the mountain,” Kid answered, bouncing in his seat right alongside Law. “They’ll send in scouts along the way to flush out anyone hiding in the rocks.” He shot Law a quick look then returned to sweeping the area for movement. “Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious,” he instructed, a shadow looming over the truck as they passed into one of the many chasms that made up the mountain range.

“Alright,” Law agreed easily, staring out his window. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do at the moment. “What do you want me to do if I see anyone? I don’t have any weapons,” he said, making sure to let his irritation seep into his tone. He hated that Kid was dragging him along on this mission without any means to protect himself. Sure, Law was biding his time until he could shoot Kid in the back and make his escape, but the other man didn’t know that. He may suspect as much, but without any certainty the pirate wouldn’t act on it.

Probably.

Kid snorted, concentrating as he steered around a bend with care. “Well, I’m not handing over any kind of weapon unless we’re in a life or death situation,” he answered finally, shooting Law a knowing look. “For now, if you spot something just holler and I’ll take care of it myself.”

“If you insist,” Law sighed, rolling down his window to listen for any suspicious sounds.

They continued on in tense silence, driver and passenger scanning the pathway and cracks of the gorge for signs of life. Both had their ears perked for the echoing thuds of rubble shifting or the hurried whispers of hidden enemies, the noises of the men following close behind them brushed aside and forgotten. Kid's engine purred pleasantly in the meantime, the hum soothing in its repetition.

Law listened to it all in muted unease, his mind screaming that this was a terrible idea. His gut wrenched as the minutes ticked by, urging him to bail on the mission altogether and return to the safety of the citadel. Not one to ignore his instincts, he started to voice his concerns but was hurriedly shushed by Kid. Snarling at the rebuke, Law opened his mouth to try again but paused when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Whipping his head around to look out his window, his eyes darted around the rocks in search of whatever had his senses on high alert.

The pitter patter of tiny stones was the only warning they received as a massive avalanche of rock and dirt slid down the mountain toward their right flank. Law gasped and shouted to Kid, the redhead spotting the danger moments later. He cursed and floored the gas to get ahead of the debris, the mass of earth and rock missing their truck by a hair.

The gorge was filled with the explosive sound of several tons of rubble colliding with the mountainside, effectively closing off the path and separating Kid's truck from the remainder of his team. The redhead continued forward until they were a safe distance from the wreckage, then came to a complete stop in the center of the gorge. There was a decent amount of room between the sides of the truck and the mountain, leaving enough space for an ambush if there were indeed enemies lying in wait.

Law felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck in the stillness left in the wake of the rockslide. He could hear the muffled cries of Kid's crew; the men who had followed close behind now blocked off from their captain. They were calling out to him, asking if he was alright and what he wanted them to do. Law glanced over at Kid to see if he would acknowledge them, but instead found the man dead silent, his eyes jumping back and forth from the windshield to his mirror. The pirate was clearly as on-edge as his passenger, the muscle in his jaw tightening as he ground his teeth together. Law was doing much of the same, adrenaline pumping through his veins as his stress levels escalated.

He was unsure whether this was an act of nature or something pre-planned by the men they were hunting. There had been no blast from explosives, and Law found it hard to believe that a handful of half-starved vagabonds had the energy to upset the rubble themselves. Stranger things had happened to him, though.

“Stay here,” Kid ordered abruptly, cutting the engine and pulling the key from the ignition switch. Law jumped at the unexpected break in the hush that had settled in the cabin, his heart thumping madly in his throat. He immediately began to argue, doubling his efforts when the pirate boss cracked open his door and hopped down to the ground below.

“What are you doing?” Law hissed, rolling off his seat and clamoring over the driver’s chair to pop his head out of the open window. “You’re going to get your head blown off!”

Kid shushed him harshly as he shoved his car keys into his pants pocket and pulled a pistol from the holster around his waist. “I said stay there. And keep your fucking head down!” he ordered, gripping his weapon tightly. He ignored Law’s indignant huff and edged gingerly along the side of the truck, bending low and using the empty turrets as cover. Peeking around the solid steel base of his closest shield, Kid scanned the walls of the gorge for signs of movement. The area was eerily calm aside from the echoing voices of his men, the noise doing nothing to alleviate his worries.

“Hey! Hey!” Kid shouted, capturing the others’ attention. He received concerned responses in return, his crewman confused as to what was happening and what their next objective would be. “Shut the fuck up and take cover!” he barked, settling further behind the turret. “We might be under attack!”

The scuffling of boots over dirt followed his outburst, all activity ceasing within seconds. Kid wiped the sweat from his brow with an elbow , his gaze never leaving the ledges and crevices above. The doctor watched him search the cliffs for signs of attackers, the captain probably thinking along the same lines as Law.

This entire situation screamed trap. It was far too big of a coincidence that they were caught in a landslide this early into the hunt. The fact that he and Kid were now cut off from the rest of the man’s crew only furthered Law’s suspicions. He had a gut feeling that the stragglers from yesterday’s battle were hiding up above, lying in wait for them to turn their backs and earn a bullet for their trouble.

The crack of a gunshot startled them both. Kid ducked behind cover, the heavy steel of one of the turrets protecting him from a sudden shower of bullets. The redhead folded himself inward to protect the bulk of his body, while Law darted back to press himself against the wall of the cabin. He could hear the pinging of bullets as they ricocheted off the Mack’s outer steel plating, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of being stranded out here in the middle of nowhere with no weapon or means to escape.

Stupid Kid - why’d he have to take the key with him? It would do the pirate no good when he was inevitably killed and left to bloat in the sun.

Movement at the front of the truck caught his attention; Law’s eyes locking onto the frazzled hair of who he presumed was one of their attackers. The marauder was scruffy, with short wild black hair and a knee length brown cloak over faded blue jeans and thick boots. He laid low to the ground, keeping an eye on Kid from his vantage point. He shifted to raise his cloak and reach underneath, gripping the handle of a weapon that was tucked away beneath his clothing. Unsheathing it, he crept slowly around the front end of the truck toward his target.

The man wasn’t paying him any mind, his focus entirely on Kid. That was odd; had he not seen Law earlier? Maybe he intended to take out the main target first before picking off any of the redhead’s remaining crewman. Unfortunately for Law, that included him.

Law dropped down into a crouch and climbed over the locked box situated on the floor of the cab, crawling between the front seats. He took special care to stay as far from the passenger-side window as possible, knowing that if he was spotted by the men on the cliffs his life would end in a blaze of gunfire.

Out of sight, Law rounded the driver’s chair and squeezed underneath the steering wheel to position himself below the window. Poking his head up just enough to see over the ledge, Law spotted the top of a scraggly head making its way past the front end of the truck and around the side; the enemy was closing in on Kid, creeping ever closer while the pirate boss was absorbed in his fight with the other stragglers.

Law couldn’t see if he was holding a weapon, but he’d have to be a moron not to. Assuming it was a gun, Law wasn’t sure why the man didn’t just shoot the redhead from the relative safety of the Mack’s front bumper. Either he had terrible aim and needed to get closer, or he felt there was a possibility of taking Kid hostage.

The doctor held back a snort at the idea. True, with the pirate crew’s captain in their hands the enemy would hold sway with Killer and the rest of Kid's close companions. Law wasn’t sure that it would get them very far in terms of negotiations, though.

Movement under his window snapped Law out of his musings. His lips drew down into a deep frown and his eyes narrowed as the unknown assailant crept closer to Kid. In the grand scheme of things, the pirate’s life held little value to Law. But, at this particular moment in time, he recognized that he stood a better chance of surviving this encounter if Kid was by his side. Unfortunately, this meant that Law had no choice but to save the big dumb idiot from his own hubris.

Placing his hand on the door handle, the doctor waited patiently for the man down below to get into position. He timed his movements perfectly, throwing the door open with all of his strength as the enemy’s head lined up with the frame. The bottom of the heavy steel door clipped the man in the forehead, whipping his head back and sending him sprawling to the ground in confused pain. He lost his grip on his weapon as he fell, the item hitting the dirt nearby with a hard thud.

Law wasted no time dropping down to his prey’s level, hurriedly moving to straddle the man’s chest and pin his arms to his sides with his legs. His prisoner snarled, blood oozing from the new gash on his forehead. He cursed and spit at Law, calling him every name in the book. The doctor glared at him through narrowed eyes, his chin pointed up primly.

“Such a rude man,” he chided, pitching forward with lightning speed to wrap his chains around the stranger’s neck, effectively cutting him off mid-rant. “I’m afraid I don’t care for your tone.” Law gripped the chains and pulled roughly, tightening the restraints with a wicked grin. He observed the man’s face as it turned red, his neck veins bulging under the pressure of the shackles.

“Now,” Law cooed, looming over the body underneath him, “that’s better, isn’t it? Nice and peaceful.” He watched gleefully as the marauder kicked and struggled under his hands, a pathetic gurgle rising in his throat. His tongue was lolling from his open mouth, the organ swollen and colored an ugly shade of purple to match his lips. His pupils were blown wide as he stared up at Law, his expression pleading. The doctor smiled sweetly in return and doubled his efforts, licking his lips as the man’s movements slowed.

He was so caught up in the thrill of the kill that he wasn’t expecting the loud crack of a bullet whizzing by his head. Jumping from the noise, Law looked up from his victim’s blue-tinged face to find a second attacker lying dead in a pool of blood not five feet away. Stunned, Law glanced over his shoulder and saw that Kid had been his savior, the redhead’s weapon still smoking from the single gunshot.

“Keep an eye out for more!” Kid ordered, his attention drawn once again to the remaining men on the cliffs. Law could only stare back and forth between the pirate and the dead man nearby, surprised that Kid had been the one to notice him first. Embarrassed at his own carelessness and irritated that he had to be saved by Kid of all people, Law blatantly refused to acknowledge the man’s help as he returned to his prey.

The doctor glared down at the man beneath him, noting that he’d lost consciousness while Law had been distracted. Wishing to end things quickly, Law wound the chains around his fists and pulled them both sharply to one side, snapping his victim’s neck with little fanfare. As he unwound his shackles from the other’s throat he let the body slump to the ground and rolled off its chest, coming to a stop in a low crouch.

Taking a moment to search for the original assailant’s weapon, Law tsked when he saw that it was just a knife. Snatching it up, he unhooked the holster from the man’s pants and took that, too. Moving on to the other marauder, he rifled through the body’s clothing for a gun, only to come away with another knife. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he snarled, double-checking both corpses. “Who the fuck brings knives to a gun battle?”

When a second search turned up nothing else of value, Law growled and stumbled away from the bodies back to the truck. Attaching both weapons to his belt loops, Law pressed himself flush against the side of the vehicle and moved along the ground in a crouch to get closer to Kid, trying to stay out of sight. It was clear that the enemy was unaware of his presence and Law intended to keep it that way.

While he felt mildly better now that he had some form of weapon, Law would prefer to have a gun on hand just in case. Glancing at Kid, the doctor’s eyes locked on the double pistols the man was wielding. Leaning forward, he waved at the pirate to capture his attention. “You mind throwing me one of those?” he shouted over the din of gunfire, pointing at the pistol nearest to him.

“I’m using them at the moment!” Kid snarled, shooting at their attackers. Law guessed that he’d managed to kill a good number of them so far, as the antagonistic gunshots had lessened to a mere handful. He estimated that about six people remained based on the rate of their fire, but it was always possible that they were just running out of ammo. He crossed his fingers for the former, as he wasn’t sure how long Kid could keep this up.

“Well, I would like to use one, too!” Law pressed, sliding closer.

“Quit bothering me, damn it!”

“You said you’d give me a weapon if we were in a life or death situation!” Law cried, barely able to keep his voice low. He’d reached the limit of his patience and was fucking done with Kid's shit.

“I’m doing just fine, sweetheart!” the pirate bellowed, ducking away from a bullet that had ricocheted off the turret inches from his face. “I have everything under control!”

Law slammed his fist against the truck in a moment of heated anger. He couldn’t believe the audacity of this man! He dragged Law out here as some form of glorified nurse, and then left him completely defenseless the moment the shit hit the fan. “Bastard!” Law growled, more for his benefit than to annoy Kid. The man was no longer paying him any mind, his gaze locked on his targets as he fired wildly, emptying clip after clip. Law had no idea how much ammunition the redhead had stashed on his person, but it was bound to run out eventually.

He had to do something. Now.

Gritting his teeth, Law scanned his surroundings for anything he could use to get out of this alive. He spotted the body of the man he’d murdered earlier, his arms splayed out underneath his cloak. As he stared at the prone form, an idea began to bloom in his mind, something both brilliant and possibly suicidal. He wasn’t sure it would work, but the continuous rain of enemy fire and the realization that they had limited options pushed him to act.

Leaping toward the body, Law worked swiftly to strip it of the cloak, pants, and boots, ripping off his own clothing in the process. Changing into the stranger’s outfit was a challenge thanks to his shackles, but he managed after a few tries. The pants were a bit baggy in the waist, but the cloak covered it all nicely, including the length of chain that ran between his wrists. The final touch was a mask he created from a piece of the other’s shirtsleeve, the material torn cleanly at the seams and tied around his head to cover the lower half of his face.

The doctor gathered his own clothes and tossed them into the truck’s cabin, then proceeded to roll both bodies underneath the vehicle to hide them from the enemy’s view. Placing them in the cabin would have been preferable, but Law knew his own limitations. There was no way in hell he’d be able to lift either man into the truck without assistance, so this solution would have to do.

Closing the driver’s side door gently, Law slinked back to the edge of the truck’s cabin, hidden from sight but within earshot of Kid. “Hey!” he called, capturing the man’s attention once more. “I have a plan! Slide one of your guns over here!”

“I fucking told you I’m not giving you a damn weapon!” the redhead said, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of bullets whizzing by. His expression morphed from anger to confusion as he got a good look at Law’s new getup. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“I’m trying to tell you, moron! Listen to me!” Law admonished, his nerves frazzled. “Those men don’t know I’m here! They sent two of their own to take you out, but I don’t think they’re aware that we killed them!” Law deliberately raised the hood on the cloak so it hid his hair and face, staring pointedly at Kid. “You give me a gun, while I pretend to kill you with a knife. Then I’ll play the victorious comrade to draw out the rest of them. All you have to do is lay there and keep quiet. Once they’re in plain sight, we can kill the rest with our pistols.”

Kid didn’t appear too thrilled with the plan, his brow crinkling as he pulled a disgusted face. “What the fuck kind of pansy-ass scheme is that? You expect me to just lay down and play dead? And where the hell did you get a knife, anyway?”

“That’s not important!” Law said heatedly, brushing off the question. “Come on, Kid, it’s the only plan we have!” he cried, urging the redhead to pass him a pistol. “Please!” he added, his gaze locked with the other man. “Please, Kid! This will work!”

It has to. he added quietly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

The pirate mulled it over for a moment before finally acquiescing with a groan. “Fine!” he said, reloading the gun in his hand and sliding it through the dirt over to Law. He immediately readied his second weapon then looked to Law and nodded mutely, giving him the go-ahead.

Law returned the gesture before stuffing the pistol into the waistband of his pants. Standing to his full height, he unsheathed one of the knives from under his stolen cloak and waited until the enemy gunfire petered off. Taking a deep breath, Law leapt at Kid's back and brought the knife down in a show of brutality. He missed by a mile, but the pirate captain played his part by slumping to the ground, careful to remain out of the enemy’s line of fire.

Breathing heavily, Law stood back and held up his arm to signal that Kid was dead. To his surprise, the cries of Kid's crewmen were now audible in the glaring silence that followed their captain’s supposed demise. Their shouts and demands to know the man’s current status were endearing, and an odd relief flooded the doctor at the knowledge that they’d been left untouched during the assault.

Law lowered his arm to grip his hidden pistol as he held up the knife in his other hand. Keeping the gun at an angle so it was mostly concealed under his cloak, Law slowly stepped around Kid's body. The pirate’s furred coat should hide the lack of blood from curious eyes, but it was no guarantee. Heart thudding in his throat and fear coursing through him in waves, Law prayed that his plan was successful. The last thing he needed was to get shot by marauders in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

But thankfully the enemy held their fire, the dead-man’s clothing deceiving them as intended. Foregoing any type of greeting, Law kept his face hidden as he carefully approached Kid and jostled him with a booted foot. He kept his knife trained on the pirate, while his hand gripped the pistol under his cloak tightly. He didn’t intend to kill Kid – not yet, anyway – but he needed to be ready to kill the enemy whenever the timing was right.

The redhead below him remained motionless, although his eyelids twitched at each of the doctor’s prods. Good, at least he was taking this seriously. Lowering his knife in an expression of finality, Law stepped back and relaxed his posture as a signal to end the attack. He made sure to angle his face toward the ground in order to keep his features hidden in shadow.

Approaching footsteps alerted him to the arrival of their assailants. Law looked toward the sound and counted the pairs of shoes he saw coming up to the flatbed. To his delight it was a small group of eight, all of whom wore the normal worn and dull-colored clothing of those who’d spent a lifetime out in the desert. It seemed that the man he’d strangled was the only one in their party who’d thought to wear a cloak.

The same garment that had protected the dead man from the sun now hid Law’s identity from his comrades. It had been a stroke of luck that the cloaked man was the one who’d been sent to slay Kid first. Otherwise, Law wasn’t sure what he would have done in terms of a plan.

The group of marauders huddled around the rear of the truck’s flatbed, two men hopping up onto the platform to inspect the turrets welded to its surface. Law followed their movements from beneath his hood, dividing his attention between his targets. If they spread out too far he might have trouble killing them without having to dodge return fire. Maybe if he singled out the leader and took him down first, the others would devolve into a state of panic and confusion. But how could he distinguish the leader?

“Good job, Carter,” said a man with a deep gravelly voice, drawing Law’s eye to him instantly. He was a grizzled man in his mid-to-late thirties, with greying hair that fell over his shoulders in knotted waves. He was heavily scarred and sported an eye patch over the left side of his face, the accessory giving him a gnarled, almost horrific appearance. He came forward, placing himself in front of the others to stand beside Law and glare down at Kid's unmoving body. “I knew I could trust you to finish the job,” he said, resting his booted foot on the pirate’s head.

Bingo. Looks like we have a winner. Law thought, smirking under his mask.

“Thanks,” he replied. Then without further ado, he raised his pistol and put a single bullet between the man’s eyes.

The remainder of the assembled marauders stood in stunned silence, giving Law ample opportunity to begin shooting them down like targets at a range. He promptly took out the three men closest to his position, killing two more as they attempted to flee for the cover of the cliffs. The remaining pair of men were the ones who’d been at the Mack’s turrets, both of whom were scrambling to get behind the armored cover.

Law raced around the truck’s flatbed to put distance between himself and the two fiddling with the heavy machinery. He had no idea if the turrets were even loaded, but he didn’t want to take that chance. He had to kill the men before they made their move. Unfortunately they were doing well to keep themselves out of his sights and safe from his bullets.

Movement on the opposite side of the flatbed gave Law pause, a wicked grin stretching across his face when he saw that it was Kid. The redhead pushed himself silently to his feet, his crimson eyes locked on the final targets; a matching smile lined his lips as he lifted his gun and took aim at the unsuspecting enemies.

The battle was over with two shots from Kid's pistol, the pirate lowering his weapon and watching the bodies before him slump to the floor. With their deaths came a sense of finality, but the area was all but serene. The noise of Kid's crew was a continuous cacophony that echoed in the otherwise silent cliffs, their voices rising over the wall of rubble to enquire about their captain’s whereabouts.

“Your men are calling for you,” Law pointed out, moving to stand beside the pirate. He didn’t offer Kid his gun back, however. He intended to keep that for as long as possible.

“Thanks for the update,” Kid replied gruffly, his expression growing pensive. “Not a bad plan, by the way. I’m impressed.”

Law internally preened at the praise, even if it wasn’t necessary. He knew very well how brilliant he was, thank-you-very-much. “Yes, I never cease to amaze myself,” he said, removing his makeshift mask as he started searching the bodies for supplies. Looking past the edge of his hood, Law spotted Kid doing the same out of the corner of his eye. Using the distraction to his advantage, he squirrelled away an additional handgun and several rounds of ammunition underneath his cloak.

Law was still busy pocketing goodies from their kills when Kid finally decided to answer his crewman and tell them to shut the hell up. The pirate captain instructed the others to turn around and go back the way they’d come to look for a secondary path. If they couldn’t find one, they were to exit the pass and follow Killer or Wire’s group around the base of the mountain to join the party on the opposite side. In the meantime, he and Law would continue through the rocky channel as originally intended and keep an eye out for further attackers.

Kid and Law waited for the telltale sounds of engines roaring to life before they returned to the cabin of the truck. Law dumped his pilfered supplies (minus his fancy new weapons) onto the floor in front of his seat while Kid tossed his haphazardly into the back. The redhead paused as he was rotating in his chair, staring at the locked box that Law had noticed earlier. He gave a soft hum as though in thought before addressing his passenger.

“Hey Doc,” he called, capturing the other man’s attention, “I can see that you know your way around a pistol, but how are you with long range weapons?”

“Adequate. Why?”

“Because I got something here you might like.”

Kid fished his keys from his pocket and searched through the many ornamentations until he found a small silver key. Law watched him with growing interest, giddy excitement blooming in his chest when Kid undid the padlock and lifted the lid of the trunk. To the doctor’s delight, nestled inside a velvet inlay was what looked to be a fancy sniper rifle, the weapon appearing in pristine condition with its scope intact.

Law turned completely around in his seat and sat on his knees, pressing his chest against the back of the chair to get a better look. His eyes gleamed in the shadows of the cabin, his fingers aching to snatch the gun from the case. “Where did you get this?” he asked, his voice slightly awed. He hadn’t seen a weapon like this in quite some time.

“I got it off a warlord about three years ago,” Kid explained, clearly pleased with himself. “It’s a Barrett M82. Military grade; the bullets can punch through cars.”

Law couldn’t help but be impressed. “Are you giving this to me?” he questioned cautiously, gaze travelling to Kid's face. He searched the man’s eyes for any hint of trickery, not entirely convinced that the pirate wasn’t playing him in some way.

Kid’s expression became pensive. “Only on the condition that you return it when we get out of here.”

Law’s gaze travelled from the redhead to the rifle, mulling over the offer in his head. “Alright,” he conceded eventually, “but until then, what exactly are you asking me to do with it?”

“I want you poised and ready to shoot any fucker you spot hiding up in the rocks. I’ll be too busy steering us through this pass to deal with any more of those shitheads, so you’ll be our first line of defense, Doc.”

“Hm, sounds doable,” Law murmured, slipping off his seat and reaching into the box to grasp the gun’s stock.

He stopped when a pale hand gripped his wrist firmly. Law looked at Kid curiously, throwing the man an innocent smile to placate him. He couldn’t blame the pirate for his anxiety or hesitation. When the time was right, Law fully intended to rob the other man blind and make off with as much loot as he could carry, including but not limited to his truck. And, now that he’d seen it, his Barrett.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Eustass,” he assured smoothly, testing the redhead’s grip with a gentle tug, “I understand. I’ll be sure to kill any misfits I see hanging around.”

“None of my misfits,” Kid said, squeezing the doctor’s wrist in warning.

“None of your misfits, Mr. Eustass.”

The redhead released Law’s arm and lowered himself into the driver’s seat, watching the doctor like a hawk for any signs of malice or ill intent. When all Law did was pull the rifle from its case and return to the passenger seat without a fuss, Kid faced forward and prepared to set out once more.

Law listened to Kid fiddle with his keychain for a moment, then lifted his new weapon in both hands to test its weight. He hummed at its heft before resting the butt of the gun on his thighs and staring out his window pensively. A rifle this heavy would be difficult to lift for more than a few shots, and firing it from a moving vehicle would be a challenge. Law glanced around the inside of the cab for anything he could use to prop up the muzzle, but his search wielded little results.

Well damn. It looked like he’d have to get creative.

The jingling of Kid’s keychain pulled Law from his thoughts, the sound filling the small space before being drowned out by the sudden roar of the engine. “Time to go!” the pirate said over the rumble, sounding far too eager in Law’s humble opinion. Considering how they’d just escaped an ambush virtually unscathed, he felt that a pinch of humility and caution was necessary. Watching the redhead act in precisely the opposite manner, Law supposed Kid received an invigorating rush from near death experiences. That would certainly explain why the man was so fervent on going into battle with his crewmen.

It figured that a man with no fear of death would adapt to this hellscape with little difficulty. Law envied his resolve.

“Oh yeah,” Kid said abruptly, holding a hand out to Law. “I’ll take that pistol back, now.”

Fuck. Law cursed internally as he dug the aforementioned pistol from under his cloak. He deliberately kept the other handgun hidden from view, breathing a sigh of relief when Kid took his pistol without any further comment.

The captain tucked the weapon back into the holster at his hip and flashed Law a grin as he shifted gears. “Keep your eyes peeled, Doc,” he ordered before stepping on the gas and steering them onward into the pass.

To Law's surprise, the drive through the mountain went smoother than he’d expected. True to his word, he’d guarded their flank and searched for further nuisances through the Barrett’s scope. He’d have to admit to being a bit of a shit about it, though. Rather than sitting in the passenger seat and holding the rifle aloft in front of him, Law had instead chosen to sink down in the open space between the chairs. He’d leaned his elbows on the cushion and rested the muzzle of the gun on the passenger-side door frame, his lean body stretching forward so the hem of his cloak rode up his back.

The position placed his ass right in Kid's peripheral, providing an agonizing distraction for the other man. Kid was visibly struggling to stay focused on the road, the obvious stiffness in his pants a sure sign that his mind was elsewhere. To his credit, Law knew exactly what he was doing and had no qualms with pushing Kid further into the realm of uncomfortable arousal. It was entertaining to see the man struggle with the task at hand while simultaneously stealing glances at Law’s pert derriere.

The show of barely held restraint was enjoyable in its own right, though for Law the thrill of hunting marauders overshadowed Kid's personal battle with decency. It was because of this that Law silently cheered when he was finally given the opportunity to fire his newest toy.

Thanks to a straight expanse of rocky terrain and his weapon’s scope, Law noticed movement several hundred yards ahead of them. Signaling to Kid with a wave and a murmur, he took careful aim at his targets. There were two of them – scraggly men dressed in rags perched high up on the cliffs, tucked halfway behind cover. It was apparent that they’d noticed the truck coming toward them, but to their misfortune, they were unaware that Law had them in his sights.

“Bring us to a stop, Kid,” Law ordered as he anchored himself against the seat and cracked his neck idly. “They’ve been alerted to our presence, but they haven’t retreated into the rocks like the other group. I’d prefer to get the jump on them, if I may.”

Kid pulled over without a word, shifting the vehicle into park before leaning back in his chair. Law saw him slide one of his legs up to try and hide his obvious hard-on, his eyes looking everywhere but at Law. “Try not to miss,” the captain offered gruffly, rearranging his package with a wince.

“I never miss,” Law purred as he took aim, firing the moment he had one man’s head in his crosshairs. The reaction was instantaneous, his target’s skull and brain matter exploding over the wall behind him while his partner instinctively ran for cover. Law clipped him in the shoulder with a second shot, then finished him off with a third round to the temple. Both bodies slumped to the ground with a wet squelch, their blood oozing into warm puddles beneath them.

Law straightened and hummed softly, glancing at Kid over his shoulder with a look that screamed ‘I told you so.’

“Not too shabby, Doc,” Kid said with an appreciative whistle, grinning back. “Do you see any more?”

Law searched the area with his scope but came up empty. “Nothing.”

“There have to be more slinking around somewhere,” Kid muttered, starting the engine and accelerating once more. When they were closer to the dead men’s hiding place, Kid surveyed the area and huffed irritably. “Look,” he said, gesturing at the empty valley around them, “they don’t even have any cars parked nearby. How are they moving through the mountains? They can’t be on foot.”

“You’re right,” Law agreed, shifting to put less weight on this knees. “I’d wager that they hid their vehicles somewhere nearby and hiked to this location. If we keep driving in this direction we should be able to find them.”

“Alright,” Kid said, steering carefully around the boulders jutting up into their path. He cursed as they came dangerously close to a particularly sharp collection of rock, the exclamation bringing an amused grin to Law’s lips.

They continued on their way through the mountain, Law’s eyes scanning the cliff face for additional targets. As the minutes stretched on into a solid hour without a hint of movement above, he began to relax.

When they finally stumbled upon the enemy’s vehicles hidden inside an alcove at the base of the mountain, Law’s anxiety eased completely. The cars had all been abandoned and left relatively empty save for a few sets of clothing and a blanket. Law snatched up what few items remained regardless, the scavenger in him unwilling to leave any goodies behind.

They loaded their haul into the cab of the truck and pulled away from the alcove, heading toward the rendezvous point to meet up with Killer, Wire, and Heat. Law kept guard with his rifle at the ready, aware that Kid's erection had flagged somewhat in the last hour or so. He flirted with the idea of riling the man up again, but instead chose to rise from the floor and climb back into his seat to finish out their ride.

When they’d reached the outskirts of the mountain range, Law waited dutifully while Kid met with Killer and the others to discuss their findings. He took it upon himself to eavesdrop on their conversation, snorting derisively when the redhead recounted his and Law’s own battle. The pirate intentionally omitted the part where he’d been required to play dead, but Law decided to let it go and allow the man to keep some of his dignity intact.

In the midst of their discussion, Wire commented on the doctor’s cloak and shiny new gun, but the issue was dropped with a shrug of their captain’s broad shoulders. The impromptu meeting ended shortly thereafter, and Kid returned to the driver’s seat to prepare for the trip back to the citadel. He instructed Law to put the rifle back in its case, promising to let him use it again in the future.

It made sense to Law. Why should the captain waste potential when it was right under his nose?

Kid and Law led the rest of the pirates as they embarked through the rolling desert toward the citadel. The sun began to set as they drove, causing a chill to fall over the cabin of the Mack. They both rolled up their windows in an effort to fight off the bitter cold, but it did little against the freezing temperatures of the wasteland. By the time they’d crossed the bridge over the chasm and entered through the front gate of the citadel, night had fallen and Law was left shivering in his boots.

He barely waited for Kid to park the truck before he hurried out of the passenger seat and dropped to the ground. Leaving the first aid kit and the items he’d scavenged during the mission in the front seat, Law promised himself that he’d return for them later. Right now, all he could think of was getting back to the clinic, climbing into his bed, and sleeping for the next ten hours.

A shiver worked its way through his body as the breeze picked up, ruffling his hood and flushing his cheeks with cold. For the second time that day Law was grateful for his new cloak, the heavy piece of clothing the only thing keeping him from freezing to death. As he cross his arms in front of his chest for warmth, Law startled at the soft ting of his chains. Looking down at the restraints, the doctor realized he’d need to alter his evening plans to include a small detour.

Before he could snuggle into his warm bed, he needed to find Wire and the key to his cuffs.

Already turning his head side to side in search of Wire’s giant frame, Law raised his voice and offered Kid a snide farewell. “Well Mr. Eustass, this was fun and all but I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day. If you’ll excuse me…”

He had barely rounded the front of the truck before Kid stepped into his path and stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Hey Doc, I wanted a word with you.”

“Please make it quick, Kid, I’m freezing my ass off out here,” Law grumbled, rubbing his arms absently.

The redhead rolled his eyes at the complaint. “Yeah, yeah, shut up you fucking baby. I’m cold, too, but you don’t hear me bitching.”

“You’re right, Kid. It’s a nice change.”

The pirate cuffed him in the temple for his quip, the deed more playful than antagonistic. “Curb your tongue, Doc, or I’ll do it for you.”

Law batted his eyelashes in an attempt to look coy. “Oh? And how do you intend to do that, Mr. Eustass?”

Kid's expression blanched momentarily at his display, but the pirate recovered quickly. He grinned, returning Law’s playfulness with his own. “Any way you want, Doc.”

“Any way I want?” Law repeated in a whisper, drawing closer to the other’s chest. He tipped his head back to stare into Kid's eyes, pushing the hood of his cloak to rest against his shoulders. Moonlight filtered across his flushed cheeks and highlighted his grey eyes, his dark hair framing his face attractively.

From this angle Law could study the harsh shadows under Kid's chin and brow line, the goggles set atop his pale forehead doubling the effect. The pirate was attractive, Law would give him that. However, while he could easily imagine borrowing Kid's body for a pleasurable evening, such a thing simply wasn’t in the cards for tonight.

“Well then, Mr. Eustass,” Law murmured, raising his voice to its normal pitch as he stepped to the side smoothly, “I’d prefer to curb my tongue in the privacy of my own room. Have a good evening.”

Kid sputtered behind him and made a grab for Law’s cloak, but the doctor dodged his fingers and threw him an amused glance over his shoulder. “Now, now, Mr. Eustass, no need to get grabby.”

“We need to talk, you little shit.”

“We can speak tomorrow morning over breakfast,” Law argued smoothly, continuing to dance out of Kid's reach. The pirate wore a look of pure irritation, his scowl deepening with each failed attempt at capturing the doctor. Luckily, Law was saved from further interaction with the man when Heat wandered into view, his white dreadlocks bobbing on his shoulders as he moved.

“Yo, Master!” he called in greeting. Kid turned to regard him, giving Law the perfect opportunity to slip away and disappear into the crowd of pirates milling about. It seemed that everyone was dragging their feet while they packed up their vehicles for the night. Law figured it was because they weren’t ready to head to their quarters yet. Either that or they didn’t mind the cold.

Law, on the other hand, was looking forward to some peace and quiet.

He heard Kid shout at him over the chatter of the rest of the crew, but ignored it as he continued on his way in search of Wire. Law nodded toward anyone he recognized, earning a few grunts in return. These men were beginning to trust him, so it was imperative that he play the caring and concerned doctor a little bit longer. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they invited him into the fold, and that would be his opportunity to strike.

He smiled grimly, lowering his head to hide his face from the view of passerby. Yes, none of these men would see the snake in their midst until it jumped up and bit them, and that’s just how he wanted it.


	5. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long because it contains marathon sex. Strap in, readers.

=0=

Kid neglected to visit the morning after the mission. Law was disappointed but not surprised. The redhead was busy overseeing the citadel and the well-being of his crewmen, so it stood to reason that he’d have better things to do than chat with Law over brunch. The other man had also seemed a bit taken aback by Law’s flirtatious teasing, a state of duress the doctor presumed was uncharacteristic of the brave and mighty captain. Though he’d only known Kid a short while, Law wouldn’t put it past the man to purposely make himself scarce in an effort to save face.

Left to his own devices, Law spent the next two days seeing to the occasional patient and wiling away the hours through a series of lengthy naps. Whenever sleep eluded him he was endlessly bored, an overabundance of nervous energy flooding his system. Eventually he’d buckle under the strain and pace from one end of the clinic to the other, the shackle around his ankle feeling heavier than ever before. He was like a caged animal – anxious and feral. He had to get out of there before he went insane.

It wasn’t until the third morning following the mission that Law got a reprieve from the tedium. He was laying on one of the clinic’s beds, staring at the ceiling in sullen silence, when out of the blue came an obnoxiously loud voice outside his door. Curious about the noise and wondering if he had a visitor, Law had barely had a chance to sit up before none other than Eustass Kid barged into the room.

Throwing aside the curtain, the man strolled confidently through the doorway and grinned when he spotted Law. Making his way over, he stood next to the bed and loomed over the doctor, his gaze bright and cheery. “Hey Doc, how’s it going?” he asked, placing one hand on his hip placidly.

Law gaped at the question, staring up at Kid with narrowed eyes. “How’s it going?” he repeated incredulously, all of his frustration from the last couple days rushing forward in a tidal wave. “How do you think it’s going, Kid?” he demanded in a dark tone, his words laced with venom. “I’ve been stuck here, bored out of my mind, while you’re off playing war monger.”

Kid looked startled by the reproach, blinking stupidly at Law’s unexpected outburst. “Shit, Doc, calm down,” he said, raising his arms in a placating gesture. “I got good news for ya. I’m here to switch out your shackles.” It was then that the pirate slid a hand into a hidden pocket of his coat and pulled out a short length of chain. Holding it out to Law, his grin widened as the other’s gaze zeroed in on the metal in his hands.

With his righteous tirade dying on his tongue, Law snapped to attention and scooted to the edge of the mattress. New chains meant something was happening, which suited Law just fine. He was bored to tears and ready for a change, even if it meant he’d be spending another afternoon with Eustass Kid in the cabin of his truck.

Chest surging with an excitement he hadn’t felt in days, he looked to Kid for more information. As it turns out, the captain had been impressed by Law’s skills and wit during the mission and had thought about what to do with him on the ride back into camp. Upon their return to the citadel, Kid had called a meeting with Killer, Heat, and Wire to discuss the prospect of affording Law a few more freedoms inside the walls. Namely, increased mobility around the compound.

“Wire and Heat didn’t have a problem with you wandering around, but Killer wasn’t having it,” Kid explained, chuckling as he bent down and grasped Law’s ankle chain in his free hand. “I don’t think Killer’s ever trusted you, Doc. He thinks you’re dangerous, and rightly so. You’re good with your hands and smart as hell, but I still say he’s overreacting.”

Kid worked swiftly to remove the chain from Law’s ankle, raising his voice to be heard over the clatter of metal. “I would have left it at that, but Killer bugged me all night until I agreed on a compromise.” Kid stood up to his full height, tossing the old chain to the floor before motioning for Law to hold out his wrists. “We decided that you could walk around at your leisure, but until you earn the crew’s complete trust you’ll have to wear these wrist cuffs and be escorted around the camp.”

Wrapping up his explanation, Kid bent down and locked the restraints around Law’s delicate wrists. Once he’d finished, he took a step back to give the doctor some room. Law followed close behind, pushing up from the bed to stand beside Kid as he tested his shackles. They were restrictive, yes, but they offered far more mobility than the ankle cuff. With these, he could actually go outside and stretch his legs.

“What do you think, Doc?” Kid asked, smiling down at the shorter man.

Relaxing his arms, Law glanced up at Kid's handsome face and returned his smile warmly. "Sounds like a plan, Mr. Eustass. But I have to ask,” he started, his lips quirking up playfully, “why do you let Killer boss you around so much? I thought you were the captain of this crew.”

“Tch, damn straight I’m the captain,” Kid said, puffing up his chest indignantly. “It’s just that Killer is my right-hand man. It’s his job to make sure everyone behaves and keeps their shit in order, but he can be a pain in the ass about it sometimes.”

Law hummed softly at the reply. He couldn’t help but envision Killer as the den mother to a group of bumbling children. The image alone was enough to make him chuckle.

The two men shared a bit of small talk as Law slid on his boots and cloak, the doctor determined to get out and enjoy the day. Kid offered himself up as Law’s first chaperone, and together they left the hospital to wander the grounds. The noon-day sun beat down harshly on their heads, the hood of Law’s cloak doing well to shield him from the heat. Kid's coat protected all but his chest and face from the sun, his exposed skin already red and irritated.

Law could only shake his head at the pirate’s complete lack of self-preservation. It was a wonder he’d survived this long.

As they walked they passed several of Kid's crewmen, all of whom waved and greeted their boss amiably. The camp was filled with men milling about, some working on their vehicles while others played cards atop a rusted table. One group in particular were carrying trays of jerky and cactus fruit, the sight of food causing Law’s stomach to rumble noisily. He blushed while Kid laughed, the pirate offering to take him to the kitchens to grab something to eat.

Shortly afterward, with his belly satisfied and a warm sensation settling in his chest, Law wandered through the citadel with Kid at his side. He had no set destination in mind, simply enjoying the sights and sounds of Kid's men laboring through their chores and grandstanding for the amusement of their crewmates. Law stopped to observe a fistfight or two, Kid cheering and egging them on beside him, but moved along before things got too violent. He didn’t want to be within earshot if someone called for medical aid, lest he be forced to do his job. He was having far too much fun to go back to the clinic now.

Together they strolled to the outer edges of the citadel, Kid chattering away while Law nodded along absently. His focus wasn’t on the redhead, but rather the worrying familiarity he’d developed around Kid. Law puzzled over the shift in his perception of the pirate captain - from derisive, petty, and irritating to amusing, amiable, and oddly endearing. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it had happened, but at some point along the way he’d grown attached to Eustass Kid.

The realization frightened him. From the very beginning, when the world had first fallen into chaos, Law had lived his life with a healthy distrust of strangers. He’d seen first hand what the people of this world were capable of - the violence, hatred, and horror brought about by desperation. The only humans left roaming the desolate wilderness were those who were willing to do anything to survive, as Kid had proven time and time again.

Law himself had committed some terrible atrocities in the past, but as the years dragged on he’d lost any sense of remorse or concern for his deeds. He’d done what he had to in order to live another day, and that’s all that mattered in the grand scheme of things.

Yet here he was, walking at Kid's side like he didn’t have a care in the world. Why did he trust this man? He knew Kid's character well, as he’d seen evidence of it over the past several days. The man was malicious, cruel, and powerful - a dangerous combination. Everything about the pirate captain should have sent Law running the moment he had the chance, but he simply didn’t have the heart to do so.

He wasn’t sure what was holding him back, but he did know one thing: he needed to get his head back in the game and get out before Kid did something they’d both regret.

Law was shaken from his thoughts when Kid said something ridiculous, his mind abandoning his concerns to rewind the conversation and see if he’d heard right.

“I’m sorry, what?” he interjected, cutting off the pirate mid-sentence. “What did you just say?”

“I said that I had a proposition for you.”

“I heard that part. What did you say after that?”

“That I want you to come with me on future missions.”

Law came to a sudden stop, staring up at Kid and blinking dumbly. “You…want me to be on your team?” he asked slowly, not quite believing his own ears.

“Yes,” the pirate answered, his eyes falling to the sand as though uncomfortable. “See, you’re a decent shot and a pretty good strategist. That along with your medical knowledge would make you an asset on long runs.”

“Okay, I can understand that. But what’s the catch?”

Kid grinned, his eyes returning to Law’s. “Heh, pegged you for a smart one,” he snickered before addressing the doctor once more. “You’ll be under mine and Killer’s supervision. I’ll let you use the Barrett and a knife while we’re out, but no pistols until I say so.”

Law mulled over the offer carefully, weighing the pros and cons of such a deal. This would give him a clear opportunity to either murder Kid and rob him blind, or earn more of his trust – whichever came first. However, it also meant he’d be spending copious amounts of time with the man which put him at risk in more ways than one. Not only would additional one-on-one time feed into his newfound fondness for the man, but Law also recognized that Kid and his crew lived with a devil-may-care attitude. They had no qualms about putting themselves in danger, while Law preferred to take the safer route when given the option.

This was a tough one.

“How big of a knife are we talking about?” he asked cheekily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don’t know,” Kid replied, unconcerned. “How big are the knives you kept from the mission?”

Law’s playful smile dropped like a rock and his posture stiffened. Damn, he hadn’t expected Kid to remember that. Did he also know about the handgun Law had swiped? He probably would have mentioned it if he had. Law realized that he had to play it cool. His knives had clearly been discovered some time ago, so there was no use lying about them now. However, if Kid truly hadn’t noticed his handgun then Law couldn’t let on that he had any other weapons at his disposal.

“They’ll do,” Law eventually answered in a clipped tone, dropping his arms back to his sides irritably. They stared each other down, Law trying to gauge how much Kid knew, while the redhead studied Law’s reaction to his offer.

In the end, Law decided that the added risk to his own life was worth the payout of taking Kid's when the time was right. “Alright, Kid,” he agreed, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. “You have a deal.”

=0=

Weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. Against his better judgment, Law found himself enjoying his time with Kid and his team. They made runs for supplies, scouted for enemy groups, and patrolled the outskirts of the crew’s territory to maintain traps and secure the perimeter. Law earned himself quite a reputation among his teammates for his skill with long-range sniping, while his hand-to-hand combat was also praised. His ego was stroked with every headshot he scored and each pat on the back he received, especially those given by Kid. The man had grown fond of him over time, going so far as to remove Law’s restraints while out on patrol.

Despite this being the perfect time to drive his knife into Kid's back and disappear into the dunes, Law found himself curiously unwilling to do so. As the days wore on and he spent more and more time in the captain’s presence, he realized that he actually enjoyed having the other man’s eyes on him. He yearned to feel that heated gaze burning along his body, studying his every move as they drove side-by-side in Kid's truck.

Law was never one to lie to himself, so he accepted that his fondness for Kid was increasing with every new outing. The man had a thirst for blood that was unlike anything Law had seen, and the power he wielded with such little effort was astounding. Within a short span of time Kid's company had gone from an unpleasant chore to a guilty pleasure, and Law couldn’t remember when his opinion of the man had changed.

Today Law had it particularly bad for the pirate boss. He and Kid's team were rounding up the remains of a rival camp, a small group of men who rode over the desert sands on dirt bikes. Law was currently doing what he could to unseat the ones trying to escape into the distance, the crack of his rifle shots echoing in his ears. He’d already killed a decent number of them, their bikes strewn haphazardly in the sand while their mangled corpses baked in the sun. Law paid them little mind once they hit the ground, moving from one target to the next in a smooth, unhurried motion.

While no one could accuse him of slacking off, Law knew deep down that he wasn’t performing at his best. He understood that he had a job to do and the importance of leaving none alive, but try as he might, he couldn’t keep his focus on his targets. Between each shot and in the middle of every reload, his eyes continually drifted from the rival gang to Kid's hulking form in the driver’s seat. The pirate was the very image of gleeful death, with his lips pulled back into a frightening grin and his goggles settled heavily over his eyes.

Law couldn’t help but watch greedily as Kid leaned his torso out of the driver’s side window and aimed at passing cyclists with his sawed-off shotgun. He blasted the men off their bikes with single shots from his weapon, laughing cruelly as their blood sprayed up the side of the truck and splattered across his pale skin. Kid took pleasure in their deaths, finishing off several of his victims with the front wheels of his vehicle. Law tried not to smirk when the Mack drove over the bodies, bouncing him in his seat like a carnival ride.

After multiple missions beside this man, Law had realized that the redhead was truly in his element out in the wastes. He finished off his enemies with little regard for finesse, then stripped them of their valuables with no regrets or qualms for his actions. Kid did as he pleased and apologized to no one, a trait Law found unbearably attractive when it wasn’t directly affecting him. Kid still drove him insane with his bossy attitude and abrasive personality, but his pleasant features and raw power more than made up for his dreadful attributes.

Between the two of them they completed their mission in no time at all, clearing out the rival camp and decimating their numbers within the afternoon. The captain and his crew doubled-back afterward to retrieve any valuables from the bodies, including their bikes and gear. Law was stunned into silence when Kid offered him the keys to a dirt bike that they’d fished out of the sand, the engine still usable despite the abuse it’d taken in battle.

“You can’t ride shotgun forever,” Kid said, jiggling the set of keys in front of Law’s nose.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Law snatched the offering from the redhead and pocketed it quickly, patting the lump under his cloak.

Unfortunately for Law, the bike wasn’t in decent enough shape to get him back to the citadel, so he and Kid hauled it into the backseat of a crewman’s hatchback for the drive home. The return trip passed in record time, the cab of the truck filled with pleasant conversation and playful banter. Kid had mellowed out somewhat within the last weeks, and it took more effort on Law’s part to rile him up. He could still do it, of course, but Law preferred to save his energy for special occasions.

Like the moment they pulled into the citadel, for example.

“It’s certainly wonderful to be back on solid ground,” Law mused aloud, catching Kid's eye as they walked side-by-side toward the vehicle stowing his newest toy. “Being cooped up in the cab makes me antsy. It might help if I were to take the wheel every once in awhile.”

Kid chuckled and pushed his goggles up his forehead as he came to a stop beside the hatchback’s trunk. “That’s never going to happen,” he denied easily, reaching out to grip Law’s cloak and drag him over to stand next to him. Kid had been doing that often, Law realized – touching him casually and standing within close proximity. “The Mack is my pride and joy, so I’d have to kill you if you dinged it up.”

“Why Kid, are you saying you prefer me alive?”

Kid elbowed him good-naturedly, the action casual and expected. “You’re certainly more useful that way,” he joked as he opened the trunk and hauled the bike out to plunk it in the dirt between them. He gripped the handlebar in one hand to steady it while he gestured toward Law with the other. “You’re a doctor, a crack shot, and you’re easy on the eyes. If you can drive this bike without skidding into a sand bank, then you’d be four for four and I’d be beyond impressed.”

“Oh?” Law questioned lowly, his voice dipping into a sensual purr. He smirked and stepped forward, placing his hand over Kid's own. He hadn’t missed the remark about his looks and he damn sure didn’t intend to let it go unheeded. “I can assure you that I’m very skilled, Kid. In more ways that you know,” he said coyly, staring up at the redhead through his lashes. A small voice in Law’s head begged him to leave well enough alone, but he tamped it down harshly as he awaited the captain’s reaction.

Now Kid was the one to offer a questioning rumble. His gaze travelled from Law’s eyes to his cheekbones, then finally came to rest on his mouth. The pirate licked his lips and swallowed visibly, shifting his stance. Reaching over the body of the bike to grip the hem of Law’s cloak, he thumbed the coarse material and murmured, “Why don’t you show me what you can do?”

Law’s sultry expression was killer. “You think you can handle it?”

Kid dropped all pretenses of innocence and wrapped his arm around Law’s waist, drawing him flush against the side of the bike and closer to his chest. “I know I can.”

Law tilted his head back so they were face to face. “Then what do you say we drop this bike off at the garage and go somewhere more private?” he suggested, dropping his hand to cup the impressive bulge in Kid slacks. “I’d be happy to give you a demonstration of my talents.”

“Fuck yeah.”

=0=

The two men hurried to deliver Law’s bike to the garage, their hands subtly running over the other’s torso or back at every opportunity. Kid made multiple grabs for Law’s shapely ass, but his pawing hand was slapped away during each attempt. “In due time, Mr. Eustass,” Law purred after a particularly close call, shooting the larger man a knowing smirk.

He saw Kid’s jaw tighten as he stepped up the pace, dragging Law along close to his side. The doctor watched him out of the corner of his eye, smug satisfaction filling his chest at the display of carnal desire. He loved toying with Kid - getting him hot and bothered until he was practically gnawing at the bit for release.

Law was constantly putting himself on display while they were out on missions, bending over at the most inopportune times to give Kid an eyeful of his attributes. He’d been waiting for the day when Kid finally lost control, and now that it had arrived a rush of excitement spread through his body.

He couldn’t wait to get this show on the road.

In the distance between the front gate and the entrance to the garage, Kid had devolved into a state of frenzied irritability. He barked orders at his men, demanding they fix up the bike before the next mission. The crew was visibly terrified of their boss’ anger, but Law knew the reason for his sudden mood swing. He grinned openly at the crewman, humored by their cowed demeanor.

Law was so amused that he didn’t bother to wiggle away when Kid's heavy hand gripped his elbow like a vice. The captain tugged him out of the garage and into the crowd, parting the bodies in front of them with his murderous aura alone. They made their way easily through the mass of greasy pirates towards the tallest building at the center of the citadel. This, Law had discovered, was where Kid and several of his higher ranking men had set up their living quarters.

The trip through the building and up to Kid's room was swift, their steps echoing loudly through the metal corridors and stairwells. Law could hear laughter and the murmur of voices behind closed doors as they passed, the sounds decreasing the higher they climbed. Kid brought Law to the top of the tower, where a single steel door stood out against the otherwise starkly decorated walls.

The redhead unlocked the door with a key from his pocket and pushed it open, dragging Law in behind him by the elbow. The doctor caught a glimpse of the room beyond the doorway, spotting an enormous bed with faded sheets, assorted furniture, tools, weapons, and clothing strewn about haphazardly.

From the amount of junk and the overall messiness of the place, Law could see that Kid's private life was a whirlwind of activity.

He wasn’t at all surprised.

Law was given exactly four seconds to study Kid's personal space before the man crowded into his, sidling up close to skim his hands up and down Law’s sides possessively. He leaned over and captured Law’s lips, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip suggestively. Law opened his mouth without any further prompting and released a heavy breath from his nose as Kid explored him with his talented tongue.

The kiss raced beyond the levels of chaste and into the realms of pornographic. Law groaned into Kid's mouth, the man’s touch both burning hot and icy cold, respectively. The pirate’s metal hand gripped his waist tightly, the long fingers spanning easily from his hip to his spine. Kid's other hand had snaked under his cloak and into his pants to grope his ass, the strong hold causing a jolt of arousal to stir in Law’s groin.

He tore away from the pirate’s hungry mouth, panting heatedly into the space between them. Kid was in a similar state, his chest heaving with every breath. He wasted no time latching onto Law’s neck and sucking a bruise into his skin, bending to grip beneath his thighs and lift him off the ground. The doctor gasped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Kid's hips for purchase, his arms doing the same at the redhead’s shoulders.

A deep groan vibrated in Law’s throat at the sensation of the other’s hands squeezing his thighs as Kid drew him closer. He could feel the thick length of the man’s cock as it pressed firmly against his crotch. He ground his hips forward and smirked toothily when the action tore a grunt from his partner’s throat. “Do you like it rough, Kid?” he asked smoothly, rolling his hips once more.

Kid gasped an affirmative, cursing up a storm when Law used his leverage to lift himself up and lap at the hollow of his throat. The redhead stepped backward, heading toward the bed. He held Law with an iron grip, keeping him flush against his chest as he blindly navigated the room.

Kid flipped them around the moment before they dropped to the bed, his heavy body pressing Law into the mattress. Law peeled the goggles from Kid’s head and tossed them to the side before curling his fingers in the other’s red locks. He brought him down for a rough kiss, grinding his erection against Kid’s belly as their tongues brushed together.

Kid was all over him, nipping and sucking at his lips while his hands lifted Law’s hips off the bed and up into his lap. Law gasped when the other’s cock settled into the dip between his legs, the hard length digging into his thigh. The air around them was stifling, sweat beading along Law’s back and suctioning his shirt to his skin. They were both wearing far too much clothing, but that was a problem he could easily fix.

Law worked quickly, first shedding Kid’s coat before ripping his own cloak up and over his head, his loose shirt following soon after. He threw all three articles to the floor without a care for where they landed, far too focused on the feeling of Kid’s large hand running over his tattooed chest. The man traced the lines of scars that crisscrossed Law’s skin as he went, the bulge in his pants twitching against Law’s thigh.

Kid started at his neckline and slid his fingertips along Law’s tan flesh, ending at the waistband of his pants. He reached for the metal clasp without delay, his fingers clumsy in his haste. He wasn’t being gentle in the slightest, his movements harsh and his grip unforgiving as he kept Law in place with his free hand.

Law didn’t complain about the treatment, instead helping the redhead strip him down as best he could. He awkwardly kicked off his shoes before slapping Kid's hand aside and starting on his own zipper. His nimble fingers unclasped his pants without difficulty then pushed them down to bunch at his thighs. Law’s cock sprung free from its confines, falling to slap heavily against his belly.

He watched Kid's eyes zero in on it, enjoying the redhead’s hedonistic grin at the display. He lifted his hips without prompting, allowing Kid to slide his pants off completely and throw them to the side, the material landing with the rest of his clothing. Laid bare under the pirate’s heated gaze, Law bit his bottom lip and ran his hands down his slim torso, his fingers ghosting over his erection playfully.

Kid watched from between Law’s long legs, his pupils dilating at the scene before him. Pushing Law’s hand away, he snatched him by the hips and held him in place while he scooted back, bringing his head down to the other’s lap. Without a hint of hesitation, Kid licked a path up Law’s cock from base to tip, tongue dragging over the veins on the underside. He glanced up through his disheveled bangs to watch Law throw back his head and moan unabashedly, those slender fingers reaching to grip Kid's hair like a lifeline. Lean tan legs moved to hug his shoulders, crossing at the ankle behind his head.

Law writhed under the other man’s heavily muscled body, half-formed demands for more falling from his lips as he took deep breaths to steady his racing heart. It had been far too long since he’d experienced physical intimacy with another person. Even before the end of the world, Law had been incredibly choosy when it came to his bed partners. While his past self may not have given Kid the time of day, he was more than willing to permit the man access to his body now if he received results like this.

The muscles in Law’s thighs jerked when a hot mouth latched onto the head of his dick, a devilish tongue brushing against the sensitive flesh. Law gave a throaty moan as Kid took him deep into his mouth and started bobbing his head, the rhythm fast and demanding. He wasn’t going to last at this pace, his mind and body completely overwhelmed and overstimulated. After neglecting his body’s desires for such a long time, he’d forgotten the toe-curling satisfaction garnered from the touch of another. And it was the reminder of that pleasure that was racing him toward the finish line at breakneck speed.

“Ah, Kid-“ he started, cutting himself off with a yelp when the redhead sucked him down to the root, slurping obscenely around his dick.

Well then. Far be it from him to interrupt a professional at work.

Law released his white-knuckle hold on Kid's hair, throwing one arm over his eyes and curling the other around one of the old pillows above his head. His body shook with fine tremors, his muscles tightening in the moment before his climax burned through him like wildfire. His hips jerked and he cried out, sensing Kid pull back at the last possible second to release his cock. Ribbons of sticky cum painted Law’s chest and abdomen like oil on a canvas, a harsh grunt tearing itself from his throat.

The orgasm seemed to last for ages, the warmth that had settled in his belly both shocking and pleasant. It had been a very long time since he’d been this satisfied, and to think the person who’d brought him to the edge of euphoria was none other than Eustass Kid. He still couldn’t believe that the pirate captain had gone down on him without the need for encouragement or threats.

Kid’s enthusiasm was a nice surprise, and Law intended to take full advantage of it during their illicit romp tonight.

While he was coming down from his high, he saw Kid lick his swollen lips as those red eyes locked on his heaving chest. The pirate shifted on the bed before lowering Law’s legs to the sheets, the muscles in his bicep bulging with the movement. As he sat up straight his pants were pulled taut over the bulge at his crotch, the sight alone enough to cause Law to shiver with need.

The noise of Kid’s belt buckle clanking in the relative silence of the room captured Law’s attention immediately. He watched the redhead unclasp and unzip his pants with obvious excitement, the man’s pupils blown wide in the low light of his chambers. Kid grinned smugly as he reached into his pants and pulled out his impressive cock, the thick length easily filling his hand.

Law’s demeanor shifted instantly at the reveal, lifting his body from its lazy sprawl to hoist himself up on his elbows and get a better look at the goods. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kid's engorged cock, his mouth watering at the mere sight of it. The man was well hung, even for someone of his build.

Law had always been partial to large cocks, so the fact that Kid wasn’t lacking below the belt left him giddy and lightheaded. Just the thought of what the redhead could do to him…Law quivered and bit his lip. He was caught between offering to suck him off or simply lying back, spreading his legs, and demanding that Kid get on with it.

The pirate removed his remaining clothing in a rush and leaned over Law to crowd into his space, placing his hands to either side of the doctor’s ribs. His gaze swept up Law’s abdomen, grinning lewdly. “You’re a mess,” he rumbled, dipping to lap up a trail of Law’s release off his chest. Law jerked at the contact, but Kid pressed on until he’d cleared away the thick lines of cum.

Law laid back and closed his eyes, turning his head to bury his cheek into the rumpled sheets. He was completely floored by the pirate’s attentiveness thus far, having assumed Kid would rush them toward climax and call it an evening. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time Law was let down by a partner. However, to Law’s pleasant surprise, it would appear that Eustass Kid was a lover as well as a fighter.

Law’s lips curled into a devious smile, his eyelids fluttering as Kid finished his task and moved on to taste the doctor’s lean neck. Law’s heart beat wildly behind his ribcage, his rapid breaths shallow and obnoxiously loud in his own ears. The heat of the other man’s body was stifling in the tepid air of the room, but along with the minor discomfort there was also a sense of contentment and lethargy settling into Law’s bones. He was warm, sweaty, and sated, his softened cock pressing flush against Kid's belly and his mind floating on a cloud of heady desire and subdued arousal.

For the moment he was willing to let his partner do as he pleased. He indulged in a few kisses, wrapping his arms around Kid's strong shoulders. He marveled at the difference in sensation between the redhead’s warm flesh and metal limb, the contrast strangely intriguing. Law found himself running his fingertips down the length of each arm without a second thought, his touch causing small shivers over Kid's skin.

The length of Kid's rock-hard dick remained an ever present weight on his thigh, but the pirate didn’t seem to be in a hurry to alleviate it. He was far too busy tracing designs into Law’s skin with his tongue, his teeth grazing over the plains of tan flesh and scar tissue. He would always make a point to return to the doctor’s kiss-swollen lips, stealing a quick taste before moving on once more.

Law moaned into the pirate’s mouth as he started yet another rough kiss. Although he was enjoying himself immensely, Law decided that it was time to move things along. Gripping the man’s hips with this thighs, he used his leverage to raise his hips off the bed and grind against his partner. Kid tore away from the kiss at Law’s insistent rubbing, his eyes squeezing shut and his head tilting back wantonly. Law took advantage of the new position to leave some marks of his own on the redhead’s pale neck and shoulders, smiling when the introduction of teeth earned him an answering groan.

Kid rocked against him with a hint of desperation, his cock grinding into every available inch of flesh he could find. He was panting heavily, his painted lips parted to release puffs of hot air against Law’s hair. He bucked his hips as Law gave a harsh bite to his throat, his pale skin salty under the doctor’s tongue. Law purred at the motion and continued to drop gentle kisses over the pirate’s torso, his own cock twitching at Kid’s stuttering thrusts.

He was taken by surprise when Kid flipped him over in a flurry of motion, placing his metal hand at Law’s shoulders to pin him down on the bed. Law grunted at the treatment, the noise muffled by the blankets. He felt Kid trace his free hand down the expanse of his back, the man’s fingertips trailing over the curve of his spine.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Kid whispered huskily, tracing Law’s entrance with two fingers. The doctor tensed at the sensation, a soft cry escaping his throat. He wiggled under Kid's grasp, his arms and legs dragging through the sheets lazily.

“Not without lube,” Law muttered, arching his back to test the pirate’s hold. Kid's grip didn’t waver an inch, which both thrilled and frightened him. This man could do quite a bit of damage if Law didn’t reign him in.

“Don’t worry, Doc. I’ll take good care of you,” Kid murmured, his eyes hooded and his breathing getting heavy. He stooped down to plant an open-mouthed kiss on one of Law’s round cheeks, his teeth soon joining the fray as he nipped the skin playfully. Law jerked underneath him and sucked in a sharp breath, shocked at the action.

Licking the area he’d just bitten, Kid drew back to study his handiwork proudly. Law could guess that the mark stood out sharply on his tan flesh, a distinct brand that he was sure would cause trouble if someone were to see it. He moaned and his hips quivered when Kid’s focus returned to his entrance, the muscle twitching when the pirate continued his earlier teasing.

Kid’s fingers continued to lightly scrape along his skin, the pleasurable touch sending shockwaves of need straight to Law’s cock. Heated lips descended on the nape of his neck, drawing a sigh from the doctor. He brought his arms in close to his sides, gathering his strength to push against Kid's hands despite the futility of the act. Deep down, the sensation of being dominated left him exhilarated and breathless. While it was true that Law preferred to be in control of most things, when it came to sex he could easily find the thrill that came with giving in.

For the most part, anyway. No one ever said he had to make this easy for his partner.

Hiding his smile in the covers, Law lifted his hips and pushed back against Kid's finger in a silent demand for more. The pirate rose to the challenge, putting pressure on Law’s entrance while swirling his thumb across the doctor’s perineum. Law hummed with delight and started rocking his pelvis forward and back, trying to create friction on his returning erection. Feeling particularly frisky, Law chuckled and lifted his head high enough to speak clearly into the increasingly musky room.

“Congratulations, Mr. Eustass. You’ve managed to get me hot and bothered. Kudos on your accomplishment.”

There was a stunned silence of exactly two seconds wherein the only movement came from Law’s rolling hips. Kid recovered swiftly, however, and a deep rumble bubbled up from his broad chest, laughter spilling forth to fill the room. He calmed down shortly after he started, his fingers leaving Law’s behind to trail up his spine and into his hair. “You’ve got a mouth on you, don’t you, Doc?” he asked playfully, watching the man with rapt attention.

“Would you like to see what I can do with it?” Law offered, turning his head to view Kid as best he could from over his shoulder. Those crimson eyes were locked on his, and it seemed that the pirate had understood Law’s blatant innuendo. Law continued to speak in a jovial voice, running his tongue over his top lip to emphasize his next words.

“I must be brutally honest and admit that I’m looking forward to the main event. However,” he paused, smile widening when he saw Kid’s twin smirk, “I’m willing to pay you back for earlier, if you’re interested.”

“Are you trying to show me up, Doc?”

Law smirked. “Now what gave you that idea?”

“You’re always out to prove you’re better than everyone else. It’s annoying as fuck. Can’t say I have a problem when it comes to blowjobs, though.”

The pirate boss released Law and flipped him onto his back roughly, his metal hand immediately grasping the tousled strands of the doctor’s hair to drag him up and forward. Law floundered momentarily on the bed before coming to a stop on his knees, his hands placed firmly on Kid's thighs to steady himself. He sucked in a breath at the pain in his scalp, scowling at the harsh treatment until he remembered he’d invited it with his verbal jabs and preening.

Resigned to getting tossed around like a ragdoll for the night, Law instead chose to focus on his goal for the evening– namely, blowing Kid's feeble mind with his skills in the bedroom.

Sliding his knees along the smooth sheets, Law brought his mouth closer to the thick cock jutting up proudly between the pirate’s thighs. The man’s metal hand was still in his hair, but it offered him enough slack to tilt his head and give the swollen tip a lick. Kid cursed and his hips stuttered forward in an aborted thrust, his length twitching at Law’s attention. Law looked up through his thick lashes and threw him a sultry look, then returned his focus to the job at hand.

Leaning in, Law ran his tongue from the base to the tip to get a feel for Kid's girth. Kid inhaled sharply at the contact, his grip tightening on Law’s hair, but he otherwise gave him full range to do as he pleased. And Law was more than happy to oblige, lapping at the soft skin and scraping his teeth along the underside. The veins were throbbing in time with Kid's heartbeat, and the heat from his flesh was impressive. Law’s mouth watered at the musky scent that lingered on the man’s pale skin, nuzzling his face against the pirate’s erection like an animal.

He yelped in surprise when the grip on his hair jerked his head back, forcing him to stare up at Kid. The redhead was panting for air, his gaze hooded and glassy. “Stop playing around and show me what you’ve got,” he practically growled, shifting his hold to the back of Law’s head to force his cock down the doctor’s throat.

Law all but gagged at the sudden intrusion. He was far out of practice in regards to deep throating, and it took all of his concentration not to bite down. He pushed at Kid's thighs shakily, his limbs like jelly as his heart raced behind his ribs.

Shit, it had really been too long since he’d done this.

It took a few moments of helpless gagging for old memories to resurface; skills he hadn’t utilized in ages slowly bubbling up from the depths of his mind. Holding his head still, Law swallowed around the cock buried in his throat and ran his tongue over whatever he could reach, his lungs burning for air. He tapped Kid's thigh as a signal to release him, his following attempt to pull off the man’s dick a success.

He freed the other’s length with a violent cough, immediately following it up with several deep gasps. A dribble of saliva slid down his chin and onto his neck, Law’s fingers coming up to wipe it away messily. He licked his lips and steadied his breathing, his heart rate slowly returning to a more acceptable rhythm.

He was grateful that Kid was courteous enough to give him a moment to recover, but the man’s good will only went so far, and soon he felt pressure at the back of his head. After taking a deep breath, he moved in to continue what he’d started.

He swallowed Kid down to the hilt once more, relaxing the muscles of his throat to make room for the head of the man’s cock. The pirate bit back a groan and rocked his hips, urging Law to move. He obliged, if only to earn more noises of mindless need from the fearsome pirate boss.

Bobbing his head and setting a steady rhythm, he lost himself in the act of pleasuring Kid. The hot skin of the cock in his mouth was delectable, as well as the salty and slightly bitter flavor of the pre-cum coating his tongue. He hummed contentedly as he worked, uncaring of the mess that dripped past his lips and down his chin.

Kid kept himself under control for the most part. Besides the occasional push to Law’s head or a quick thrust of his hips, he allowed the doctor the freedom to set the pace. It wasn’t long before Law felt the thick length pulse on his tongue, a sign that Kid was close.

He grunted when the grip on his hair tightened without warning and he was ripped him away from his task. He heard Kid hiss quietly when the cool air hit his wet skin, and when he looked up at the man he found a playful grin on his lips.

“Don’t look so upset, sweetheart,” Kid teased. “I’ve got something else planned for tonight. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh?” Law queried softly, tilting his head back to get a better view of the pirate’s face. “I’ve got an idea, too.” His eyes flashed in thought before he gave an experimental jerk against the other’s iron grip on his hair. Kid didn’t release him, but he didn’t make any further attempts to subdue him, either. Law took this as a good sign, continuing to shift slowly under the redhead’s watchful eye.

Using his hold on Kid's thighs, Law pushed himself up fully onto his knees, surprised when the action was allowed. He’d half expected his movements to be met with resistance and a scuffle for control, ending with him sprawled out with his back to the mattress. Granted, that was highly likely to happen in the near future, but still - he marveled at the man’s restraint.

Leaning forward to press his chest flush against Kid’s, Law lifted his head and stretched his neck to reach the underside of Kid's chin. Flashing his teeth in a wide smile, the doctor nibbled at the flesh of the man’s strong jaw and settled his hands over his pectorals with a possessive air. As he kissed a path down Kid's throat, Law let his hands roam unabashedly from the man’s chest to his ribs, his fingertips ghosting over the pale skin playfully. Kid twitched at his touch, cursing heatedly under his breath, which drew a laugh from Law.

“What’s wrong, Kid? Ticklish?”

“You’re such a little shit,” Kid growled in return, finally letting go Law’s hair only to grasp him by the shoulders and throw him roughly into the sheets. He climbed on top of him and pinned Law down with his solid weight, claiming his mouth hungrily. Law hummed into the kiss and reciprocated in kind, the hardness between his legs matching Kid's own.

They shared a long and passionate kiss while their hands roamed freely over one another. Law ground his length into any part of Kid he could reach, groaning when the redhead did the same. He jerked when Kid gave his lip a harsh nip, the pliant flesh tingling at the assault. Irritated at the sharp pain and the answering throb of his cock, Law tried to turn his head and break the kiss, but Kid was less than cooperative, his hands moving to cup Law’s face and hold him steady while the pirate plundered his mouth with his tongue.

Another bite to Law’s upper lip was the final straw. Exasperated with Kid's antics, he threaded his fingers into the man’s fiery locks and forcibly pulled his head up and away. Their lips parted with an audible smack, leaving both to pant heavily into the space between them.

“Watch those teeth of yours, Kid, or I might have to use mine,” Law warned, making his point with a tiny nip to Kid's throat.

To his chagrin the man didn’t seem to be taking his threat seriously. On the contrary, Kid grunted at the treatment and thrust against Law lasciviously, his gaze boring into the doctor’s with unconcealed lust.

Law huffed, annoyed, but the feeling soon passed to be overtaken by an odd fondness. He’d certainly chosen an interesting partner.

“I never would have taken you for a masochist,” he teased, smirking as his playful aside was met with a snort.

“Shut up, you just caught me by surprise is all.” Kid said, gripping Law’s wrists to remove the hands from his hair. Surging forward, he reached for both of the doctor’s legs and grasped him firmly under each knee. Pushing the man’s slender legs to either side, he spread Law open and gazed first at his flushed cock, then lower at his tight entrance.

A flash of excitement raced up Law’s spine as he realized that they were closing in on the main event. Not wanting this night to end on a sour note, he turned his head and scanned the room for anything they could use for lubrication. All of the oils he saw in Kid’s quarters were for various machines or tools, which meant they were useless to him.

“Do you have any lube?” Law asked, dreading a negative answer.

To his shock, Kid merely nodded his head before he ordered him to stay on the bed. Letting go of Law’s legs, Kid scrambled off the mattress and wandered over to a large tool box a short distance away. Law griped about being bossed around, but watched curiously as Kid lifted the lid with a squeak of its hinges and sifted through the contents.

He soon found what he was searching for, moving to snatch a small plastic bottle from the toolbox and hold it up proudly. As his thumb brushed over the label, Law’s attention was drawn to a word that he knew very well. VASELINE.

When Kid returned to the bed and held the container out for Law to see, he visibly preened when he caught Law’s stunned expression.

“Holy hell - is that actual lubricant? Where on Earth did you get that?” Law wondered as he sat up and plucked the bottle of Vaseline from Kid's hand carefully. He cradled the item gently in his palm as he gave a cursory glance at its expiration date. Of course it was far out of range of the ‘Best By’ date, but Law had learned that desperate times called for lax application of expiration guidelines. A simple twist of the cap offered Law a glance inside, and to his delight the Vaseline looked and smelled normal.

Fuck yes. He was getting properly laid tonight.

He felt the mattress shift as Kid climbed on and sat beside him, his strong arm winding around Law’s waist as he leaned over to kiss a trail from the doctor’s shoulder to his neck. Heat poured from Kid’s body while the scent of sex and sweat clung to his skin. It was an altogether pleasant combination, urging Law to continue what they’d started.

Dipping two fingers into the bottle, Law scooped a small portion of Vaseline onto his fingertips before abandoning the container in the sheets. He lifted his shoulder to break away from Kid's kiss, the movement capturing the man’s attention. The pirate questioned the action, but was silenced when he noticed Law’s slick digits. Law reached down between his legs and prodded at his entrance, a sly smile painting his lips as Kid watched him with hungry eyes.

He slowly circled his index finger around the tight ring of muscle, moaning softly as he placed a bit of pressure on the rim. He slid a single digit past the ring of muscle and into his hot channel, the finger entering him with a lewd wet sound. The sudden spike of pleasure that raced up his spine was like a punch to the gut after enduring such a lengthy dry spell, leaving him gasping at his own touch.

He paused in his ministrations when Kid shifted closer to his side, the man’s breath blowing hot along his face and shoulder. He glanced over subtly to see what the man was up to, his ego stroked when he realized that Kid's entire focus was on him. The redhead was watching Law work himself open, his pale hand pumping his own cock in time with the doctor’s motions.

Smug satisfaction washed through Law at the attention, leaving him to revel in the power he held over Kid in that moment.

He allowed sinful noises to slip past his lips as he pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, his mouth hanging open on a lengthy groan. He shivered visibly when he curled the digit and brushed his prostate, his muscles flexing involuntarily at the rush of pleasure. Fuck, he hadn’t even gotten two fingers in yet and already it was amazing. At this rate he’d find his second release before Kid had had a chance to pound him into the mattress.

Fighting his growing need to cum, Law slowed his pace and willed his body to calm down. He didn’t want to blow his load too early - not before he’d gotten to feel Kid's cock buried deep inside his ass. His insides fluttered at the mere thought of it, a gasp leaving his throat as his muscles clenched around his finger.

Shit this was going to be good.

Law moaned softly and leaned over to capture the other’s lips in a sloppy kiss, adding a second finger to join the first. He gasped as a large, warm hand descended on the one between his legs and gripped it tightly. Law paused his ministrations and pulled his face away from Kid, puzzled as to why the man would stop him. The redhead threw him a playful smirk and murmured in a silky voice, “How about we speed this up, huh?”

Law didn’t have a chance to respond, his words dying in his throat when Kid pushed a thick finger into his ass to join the two already inside. A strangled moan passed his lips at the added pressure, Law’s head rolling to the side to lay on the pirate’s shoulder. “Bastard,” he muttered, panting against the man’s neck. He closed his eyes as Kid's digit started to move, his fingertip sliding along Law’s silky walls.

It felt fantastic.

Kid wrapped his metal arm around Law’s waist to draw him flush against his side, the shock of cool metal on his heated skin causing him to twitch. Together the two worked Law open, Kid soon adding a fourth and final finger, pumping it in and out of the smaller man hurriedly. Law would have chuckled at his impatience, but at the moment he was so overstimulated he could barely keep his thoughts straight.

Only one managed to rise above the arousal clouding his mind – a single thought that had looped over and over throughout their entire tryst: Holy shit I need to get fucked.

Law removed his slick fingers with a perverse pop and dove at Kid with a sudden hunger that surprised them both. The doctor’s hands clenched in the other’s crimson hair and held him firmly in place as he ravaged Kid's mouth with his lips, teeth, and tongue. He squeezed the pirate’s fingers with his inner muscles, swallowing the man’s moan greedily.

As they parted to take a few shuddering breaths, Law looked Kid in the eye and murmured, “I’m ready for more. How about you?”

“Fuck yes,” Kid replied, removing his fingers and rolling on top of Law to push him into the sheets. He straddled the man’s hips and sat up to search for the abandoned Vaseline jar, his metal hand splayed across the doctor’s chest to keep him in place. Kid located the bottle tucked next to Law’s hip and snatched it up in his free hand. He released the other just long enough to grasp the jar and dip his finger inside to scoop out a generous amount of Vaseline. Dumping the container to the side once more, Kid's hand returned to Law’s chest while he slicked up his cock and lined it up with the man’s entrance.

“Better hold on, Doc,” he said before pushing the head of his dick inside Law, the other’s inner muscles giving way under Kid's persistent press. He slid in easily enough, the lubrication and earlier stretching making the ordeal relatively painless. Not to say that Law wasn’t still unbelievably full – fuck no, Kid was huge – but it was far better than either of them could have predicted, considering how long it had been for them both.

Law’s head fell back to rest on the mattress as Kid buried himself to the hilt in one slow thrust. He had to close his eyes and block out all other sensations as he lay there, breathing heavily. His brain and body were completely overwhelmed as he was saturated in Kid's scent and warmth. The solid weight on top of him matched the thick heat of the cock filling him up, the dual sensations almost unbearably good.

“Ah, yes, just like that,” Law moaned, babbling nonsensically and grasping the sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned white. He lifted his hips and shimmied as best he could under the pirate’s grip, bringing their bodies as close as physically possible. Thankfully the redhead took the hint and grabbed hold of Law’s hips, lifting him up to the perfect level for deeper fucking.

Kid leaned forward over Law’s body, balancing on his knees. He groaned as he withdrew his length, leaving just the tip inside. Law’s scarred chest expanded as he took in a deep breath, waiting impatiently to be filled once more. He saw Kid lick his upper lip absently as he shifted on the bed, his eyes traveling down to where they were connected. Gaze intense, he slid his engorged cock back into Law, utterly transfixed. His eyes were hooded as he picked up his pace, watching himself as he thrust roughly into his partner’s body.

The slap of flesh on flesh was loud in the relative quiet of the room, the only other noise being their quick pants and gratified groans. Law tilted his head to the side and buried his face into the sheets in an attempt to muffle the embarrassing noises he was making. The force behind Kid's thrusts was intense and had him bouncing in place, his muscles tense as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. He knew he’d be sliding all over the bed if it weren’t for the death grip on his hips. Even still, it wasn’t enough to sate his lust.

His eyes shot open and he glared up at Kid, his pupils dilating drastically. Law parted his lips and gathered his wits long enough to string a coherent sentence together, the words tumbling out in a disjointed whimper. “Harder!” he demanded, his face contorting into a pleasured grimace. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut at the answering change to the man’s thrusts, the power behind each one growing steadily. Law groaned in appreciation, his sore dick smacking wetly against his stomach with each loud slap of Kid's hips against his ass.

“Ah, yes!” he cried out as Kid switched up the angle and managed to plunge deep, the entire length of his cock rubbing along his prostate on the way in. He released his death grip on the sheets and instead clamped his fingers over the hands holding his hips, his nails digging into the skin of Kid's good hand.

The pirate growled at the sudden sharp pain, his fevered movements stuttering. “Feisty little bitch,” he huffed as he slowed his thrusts and eventually came to a stop, his calves and thighs quivering with the effort of keeping still. “You like to mix pain with your pleasure, eh, Doc?” He asked darkly, pushing up higher onto his knees to hover above the prone form splayed on the bed. “I’m more than happy to oblige.”

The redhead’s mechanical arm released Law’s hip and shook free of the doctor’s grip before snatching the other’s mussed hair in retaliation. Kid tangled his fingers in the dark locks down to the roots and yanked Law’s head to the side, tearing a pitiful mewl from Law’s lips. The smaller male reached up to once again clench his fingers around Kid's metal hand, but he couldn’t do much outside of paw at it weakly.

Withdrawing his length, Kid steadied his hips and grinned cruelly down at Law. “Don’t ever let it be said that Eustass Kid isn’t a gentleman,” he quipped in a low rumble. That was the only warning he offered before ramming his engorged dick into Law, his balls slapping loudly against the cleft of the man’s ass. Law outright screamed at the action, his hands involuntarily clenching around Kid's own. His legs wound around the pirate’s waist and clamped harshly above his hip bones, holding on for dear life as Kid practically drilled him into the bed.

Law lost himself to the heat and mindless pleasure washing through his body, his extremities tingling and his ass on fire from the harsh slap of Kid's skin on his abused cheeks. He writhed on the bed and arched his back to an unbelievable degree, his lithe limbs and torso contorting in mindless need. He pushed and pulled at the hands holding him down, his palms slippery from sweat. He could barely keep his eyelids open as more sweat dripped down his forehead and over his brow, his entire face feeling damp and overheated.

Law continued to scratch and claw at the hand on his hip and tangled in his hair, but Kid's hold didn’t relent. Rather, his fingers tightened and dug into Law’s flesh and scalp with little regard for leaving lasting marks.

The bed creaked noisily under them as they fucked like animals in heat. Law had abandoned his efforts to escape some time ago, choosing instead to give himself up wholly to the act. He was lying dazed under the heavy weight of the pirate, his chest heaving and his eyelids drooping. He had never been taken like this nor had he ever envisioned himself submitting to such an experience, but he had to admit that he was loving it.

The first tingles of an impending orgasm flooded through his body like a rush of scalding water. Warmth pooled in his belly and pre-cum beaded at the head of his neglected erection, the liquid seeping over the rim to pool in the dips between his abs. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as he pressed his head harder into Kid's grip, the cool metal a relief to his heated skin. His breaths were quick and shallow as he panted in time with his partner’s thrusts, the air catching in his lungs whenever Kid hit his prostate.

“Kid-“ he started, his voice breaking off into a high-pitched whine at a particularly harsh snap of the man’s hips. Law glanced up into the other’s eyes, noting the lustful glaze that had washed over them. “Kid,” he repeated between moans and gasps of air, waiting until he had the man’s attention before gasping, “I’m coming-!”

The redhead blinked and stared at him for a moment, his lips parted as he inhaled deep gulps of air. When Law’s words caught up with him, he merely grunted a noncommittal reply and dropped his gaze to the smaller man’s weeping cock. At first Law figured he was being ignored, but to his surprise Kid eased the hold on his hip and slowed his thrusts to a less frantic pace. Law’s toes curled at the new rhythm and speed, the motions becoming more intimate with the longer drags of the other’s length inside him.

When Kid reached forward to grasp the base of Law’s cock, the doctor’s mind stuttered to a halt at the sudden shock of pleasure that raced up his spine. He shifted his grip from Kid's hand to his muscled forearm, his nails digging into the pale flesh wantonly. Once again, the pirate was proving to be a considerate bedmate despite his surly, coarse exterior. It seemed like Kid was full of surprises tonight.

The low rumble of a chuckle reached Law’s ears and pulled him from his musings. He felt the large, callous hand on his dick squeeze gently, the added pressure drawing a yelp from his throat. He clenched his jaw in an attempt to stave off any further noises, but he was powerless to stop the needy quiver of his body as Kid began to jerk him off languidly.

They continued to rut together lazily, Kid's thrusts never losing their power despite the drop in speed. Law struggled not to be swept away by it all, his skin tingling everywhere their bodies touched. He felt his orgasm building steadily, urged onward by his partner’s eager hand and deep thrusts. His muscles stiffened and his cock twitched in Kid's fist as the first wave of ecstasy washed over him, Law soon overwhelmed by one of the best orgasms he’d had in years.

The doctor groaned and arched his back as thick spurts of hot cum shot from the tip of his erection and landed on his scarred chest in bright streams of white. He unconsciously clenched his fingers around the pirate’s forearm and metal hand, his arms shaking from adrenaline. He tried to tilt his head back into the sheets, but the grip on his hair prevented him from moving too far. Mild irritation took hold of him, but it was easily erased by the heat and pleasure of the moment.

The larger man’s hand remained loosely clenched around Law’s spent length, teasing the head as he watched the doctor shiver and groan beneath him. Law felt his body tighten around Kid's cock with each sweep of that pale thumb over his sensitive skin, the continued stimulus almost painful. He grunted helplessly when Kid’s rhythm changed, going from powerful and controlled to sporadic and desperate.

The captain appeared to be holding his own orgasm at bay through sheer force of will, his face screwed up into an expression of pained pleasure. But he could only last so long before the inevitable occurred, leaving Kid to finally cum with a long, deep groan. His cock twitched inside Law as he buried himself to the hilt and came hard, filling the other to the brim with his seed.

Once he’d finished, Kid bent over the doctor’s prone form and lowered his head to the tan chest. He sighed tiredly and lay his sweaty forehead between Law’s pectorals, his head slipping a bit on the other’s equally wet skin. They were both a complete mess, their hair plastered to their heads and their bodies sticky from release and perspiration. Law couldn’t say he minded all that much. He was wonderfully sore and sated and ready for a nap.

After their breathing had evened out somewhat, Kid removed himself from Law’s beautifully used ass and collapsed next to him on the bed, rolling onto his back and placing his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Law shimmied up the bed after him, turning his head wearily in search of the old pillow that had disappeared from the sheets.

“Where’d your pillow go?” Law asked as he flopped onto his back and copied Kid's pose.

“Fell off the bed,” he replied, shrugging indifferently. “Feel free to look for it if you want.”

Law offered a low tsk as his answer, his eyes closing as he arched his back in a lazy stretch. It had been ages since he had a decent lay and Kid had proven himself to be just as skilled in bed as Law himself. But despite all of his finesse, Law couldn’t help but be surprised by the pirate’s next words.

“You up for another round?” Kid asked with an edge of hope in his voice.

Law gave him an incredulous look. “Already?” he mused, gaze dropping to Kid's lap to stare pointedly at his softened member before jumping back to the other’s face. “It doesn’t seem like you’re up for anything at the moment.”

The redhead’s hackles rose instantly at the comment. “Not right this second, asshole. I’m talking in a couple minutes.”

Law shifted on the bed as he pretended to think hard about the request. He secretly preened at the underlying air of desperation he could sense rolling off Kid, the man clearly horny and hungry for more. Specifically, more of him. He hadn’t been chased like this in some time – not since his college years, anyway. It was a wondrous stroke to his ego to have a man like Kid pursue him to such an extent.

Not only was Kid a powerful man among his group of marauders, but he had a good head for battle strategy and a wicked tongue to boot. It also didn’t hurt that the man was built like a tank and knew how to fuck like a champ. Those were major positives in his book, and the main reason Law decided to humor him.

Rolling to the side and climbing up onto the pirate’s solid mass of muscle, Law settled firmly atop Kid and propped his chin on his arms, grinning down at the redhead. “I’m game, if you can manage to get it up again.”

Kid returned his grin with a toothy smirk. “Challenge accepted.”


	6. Finale

=0=

Weeks blurred into months as Law became comfortable within the walls of the citadel. He’d grown close to a few of the men in Kid's crew, specifically those higher up the food chain such as Wire and Heat. Partly because it was strategically smart to place himself in the pirate boss’ inner circle, but a small part of Law also had to admit that he legitimately liked them. He’d yet to win over Killer, the blond continuing to hold doubts about Law’s trustworthiness and reliability, but his complaints fell on deaf ears whenever he brought it up in front of Kid.

At this point, Law debated whether he should bother putting forth the effort to sway Killer into his corner. He just didn’t see the need when Kid was already on his side. In fact, the main concern that was floating around Law’s thoughts these days wasn’t gaining cheerleaders, but rather his developing attachment to the redhead. They had sustained a physical and professional relationship throughout their preceding time together, with the doctor spending more nights in Kid's bed than his own.

Well, ‘his own’ being a relative term. Law didn’t actually have a bed to call his own, seeing as how the pirate boss had never seen fit to offer him better accommodations outside of the group’s clinic. Law would have put up a fuss, but at this point the problem was moot, anyway.

With his newfound status as that-guy-who’s-banging-the-boss, he’d been afforded more freedoms and courtesies than he had when he’d only held the title of doctor. Law was no longer shackled while inside the camp, he had free reign of the citadel’s resources (within reason), and had even been trusted to head out on small runs with teams that didn’t include the crew’s captain. This was a detail that had not gone unnoticed by Killer or, perhaps worst of all, Wire.

Both men had seen fit to voice their opinions on the matter, Killer’s falling under legitimate worries for the safety and security of the crew, while Wire’s words focused on poking fun at his boss. There had been a bit of discussion, shouting, and flat-out brawling between the three men, Kid always coming out on top with a victorious declaration of “Fuck you, I’ll do what I want.”

While Law would confess that it was nice that he wasn’t being babysat by Kid every time he set foot outside of the walls, the fact that he returned willingly after each of his missions was distressing. He couldn’t deny the contention that had been building inside him lately, a cold lump of uncertainty sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. He had yet to enact his original plans of escape despite being given every opportunity to do so, and the more he thought about it, the harder it became to excuse his hesitation.

He’d gained everything he’d sought upon first entering Kid's camp, including the freedom to move about as he saw fit, and yet he was still there. Not once had he made an attempt on the armory despite memorizing the guards’ movement patterns and habits weeks into his captivity. Not once had he swiped the keys to Kid's vehicle from atop the man’s bedside table when the pirate was sound asleep beside him. Not once had he excused himself while out on a supply run and simply disappeared into the desert, never to be heard from again.

Law had lost sight of his goal, and that revelation frightened him.

He’d never intended to stay this long. He was a lone wolf – a man who needed nothing and counted on no one. His greatest asset had been his ability to slide in and out of an area with little to no interaction with others, marauders or otherwise. He’d survived fine on his own up to this point, his success attributable to his own skills, knowledge, and luck. In fact, in his experience, it was only when necessity had dictated that he spend time around others that the shit had hit the proverbial fan.

So then why couldn’t he just leave? He’d spent years perfecting his skill set and strategy, and he’d be damned if he threw it all away and jeopardized his own safety for the promise of a steady supply of satisfying fucks. This was so unlike him; to mull endlessly over what should have been an easy decision. Yet no matter how many times he berated himself and tried to work up the motivation to return to his life of solidarity, his mind would dredge up an excuse to stay.

Even now, when he was presented with the perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed, he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

He’d been sent out with a small group of six men to a dilapidated mountain town some twenty miles away from the citadel. They’d been ordered to search the premises for anything salvageable that had been missed upon previous visits, particularly items that could be used for weaponry or as vehicle parts. Because the landscape was rocky and uneven, they’d deigned it necessary to bring only one vehicle for storage of supplies while the other five men rode on bikes. This had freed them up to weave between buildings and climb up onto boulders to get a lay of the land, the men with the sharpest eyes responsible for keeping watch.

Law currently sat on one such boulder, glaring down at the dusty roadway at the foot of his perch and ignoring his duties as watchman in favor of mentally chastising himself. He listened halfheartedly to the grunts and conversation of the other men, their voices carrying some fifteen yards from the decimated strip mall to his lookout spot. Two of the men, Nut and Bolt, he’d met before, back when he’d first come to the citadel. The other three, which included their team leader, were unfamiliar faces and only minor players in Kid's crew.

While Heat had initially been ordered to supervise their mission, he’d been called away to handle other business prior to their departure. Before they’d left the walls to start their assignment, the taller pirate had pulled Law aside to wish him luck and a safe return. The warmth that had bloomed in Law’s chest at the gesture had left a pit in his stomach for the entire ride into town.

With Heat out of the picture, the dilemma of whether to stay or go had raced to the forefront of his mind and refused to be brushed aside. This was it – if he wished to escape Kid's grasp and the confines of the citadel, now would be the time to act. He had his bike, an array of knives, his stolen handgun, and he’d even been gifted with Kid’s prized Barrett which he’d attached to his bike’s chassis.

Sure, he didn’t have his plants or any food to speak of and his water supply was minimal at best, but those were minor setbacks. Besides, he could always pilfer supplies from his trusting teammates before making a run for it. The question was, would he do it now that he had the opportunity?

Law jolted from his thoughts at a loud whoop from one of the crewmen. He turned around on the seat of his bike and watched Nut run from the open doorway of a convenience store, his arm thrown in the air in triumph as he gripped a small package tightly in his fist.

“Yo guys, look at this!” he shouted excitedly, his focus on the four men piling out of the other shops.

“What is it?” one of them asked curiously. Law, too, was interested in what Nut could have possibly found in a town that had been picked over ages ago. He honestly wondered why Kid bothered sending people out here anymore, as it seemed like a huge waste of resources and time. Perhaps the redhead held the belief that they’d find treasure buried out in the wasteland?

Law chuckled and shook his head, a soft smile on his face. The man was a true pirate.

The rest of the team sans Law huddled around Nut as he held up his prize for all to see. “It’s an mp3 player,” he boasted smugly, unraveling the headphone wires from the body of the machine. “I found it stashed away in the back office.”

The group exploded into a dizzying mishmash of raucous praise, jealous comments, and demands to see the mp3 player. Law watched them all fight over who got to hold it, keeping his own envy buried deep and out of sight. If the item went missing (which, let’s face it, it probably would before the day was up), the last thing he needed was an accusation of theft. It was hard enough getting Killer off his back under the current circumstances, so he couldn’t imagine the level of bitching he’d hear if the man had an example of misconduct to rally behind.

It didn’t take long for the excitement of the discovery to die down and the crew to return to their scavenging. Law’s blank gaze swept over the horizon, his mind continuing to wander as boredom and irritation washed through him. He daydreamed about the possible outcomes of simply leaving right then and there. He could make up a story about spotting something in the distance and offer some half-baked excuse about going out alone. The crew would buy it (they weren’t the brightest crayons in the box) and he would gain a several mile lead on any search parties Kid sent out after him.

Law paused at that last thought. The idea that the captain would send someone out to retrieve him had never occurred to him before. Would Kid really go that far to get him back? Sure they had sex and Law provided medical treatment for the group, but to be hunted down on Kid's orders and returned like a runaway? Would the man see fit to pursue Law after he’d abandoned the crew?

He liked to think it ridiculous, but in his heart, Law knew it was true. He’d caught the looks Kid would cast his way when he thought the doctor wasn’t paying attention. They were an odd mix of lust, longing, and interest that, at first, Law had assumed only went so far as his physical person. After several months of sleeping together however, the closeness they shared outside of the bedroom was beginning to become worrisome.

While Kid turned a blind eye to Law heading out into the wastelands without him, he still preferred to keep the doctor close if at all possible. He’d even begun pulling Law aside to discuss business around the citadel, the redhead asking advice in a roundabout way so as to keep all the credit. It was both irksome and adorable, something Law had never thought possible. Leave it to a man like Eustass Kid to keep him guessing.

Law sighed heavily and leaned back on his seat, wiping the sweat from his brow absently. He just couldn’t do it. Not right now, anyway. He’d have to plan for all possibilities, including Kid coming after him personally in his overbearing Mack truck. It would also be smart to squirrel away water and food for the journey into the wastes, seeing as how he had no idea when or where he’d find a meal.

Yes, that’s what he needed – a strategy. Once he had that in place, he’d leave Kid and his rag-tag crew behind without so much as a glance.

Law desperately tried to believe in his own convictions, but they sounded lackluster even to his own ears.

The rest of the morning passed with little excitement, the other men finishing their sweep of the town and returning to Law’s post with a few items of note in their bags. They gathered their bikes and vehicle and headed out into the desert, the rocky terrain slowing their progress and bouncing them around on their seats. Law ignored it all, a black cloud of depression and dread looming over his head.

They’d made it halfway to the citadel when a dust storm on the horizon caught his attention. Watching the approaching haze warily, the doctor flagged down his teammates and pulled up beside the driver’s side of the leader’s car. The man leaned out of the open window and yelled above the noise of the engines.

“What’s up?” he asked, his eyes jumping back and forth from Law to the road in front of him.

“There’s a cloud of dust coming our way, but I’m not sure what’s causing it,” Law shouted back, careful to keep his bike steady.

The driver glanced over his shoulder and studied the approaching veil of dust. He didn’t see anything immediately concerning, so he turned back to Law and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “It’s probably just a dust devil or something.”

Law pulled a face, his lips tightening into a thin line. He seriously doubted that the incoming cloud was a simple devil, but without solid evidence he was forced to concede the point and pull back to join the fray. Following alongside the other pirates, he continued to glance at the nearing dust out of the corner of his eye. He had a hard time shaking the feeling that something was off, and after years of surviving on his own, he knew better than to go against his gut.

They’d made it another mile or so down the road when Law’s fears were confirmed by a flash of sunlight off metal. He whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes as the first of several vehicles appeared over the horizon, their wheels kicking up dust and debris as they barreled toward Law’s group at full speed. He shouted a warning to his teammates and revved the engine of his bike, accelerating until he was beside the leader’s vehicle once more.

“Incoming!” he shouted, pointing to the advancing threat. The pirate followed the direction of Law’s finger and cursed when he spotted them as well, fumbling for his weapon. The rest of the men snatched up the guns hidden in their jackets or attached to their bikes and turned to face their adversaries head-on, shouting war cries over the rumble of their engines.

Law hung back behind the others, his mind racing to compose a battle plan. He’d known that Kid's crew would choose to burst onto a scene and cause mayhem without a care for their own safety, but that simply wasn’t his style. If he wanted to make it out of this mess in one piece, then the best way to do that would be to use long-ranged attacks. Seeing as how he was the only one with a rifle and scope, it looked like the responsibility of winning this battle rested solely on his shoulders.

First things first, he needed to gain a bit of height. Scoping the area around them, Law saw a small gathering of boulders some three-hundred yards away and immediately headed over to them. The sound of gunshots and screams echoed behind him, urging him to push his bike to its limits and reach the perch quickly. When he was within thirty feet of his target, he hit the brake and whipped the bike to the side, barely slowing down enough to avoid smashing into the side of the boulder.

Law skid to a stop in the dirt and shimmied out from under the machine. He staggered to his feet and bent over to snatch the rifle from its holster, throwing the strap over his shoulder. Racing up to the rock, he scanned the surface for a good foothold and immediately stepped forward when he found one, placing his foot in the crevice. Climbing the boulder with little difficulty, he reached the top and swiftly threw himself down onto his stomach.

The motions of setting up his rifle and taking position were familiar, the task completed with relative ease. Lying flat on the heated stone, Law brought his eye to the scope and searched for his first target. The battle between his group and the enemy was a chaotic mess, dust and gunpowder making it difficult to get a bead on anyone in particular. However, Law was nothing if not patient, and within the long seconds of watching and waiting, he saw an opening and took it.

Setting his sights on the driver of one of the other vehicles, Law took his shot, grinning as the bullet hit home. Blood and gore splattered over the inside of the car as it swerved out of control and into the side of another vehicle, causing them both to roll. Law didn’t take the time to revel in his success, his focus shifting to his next target. He zeroed in on a truck that was attempting to run down one of his teammates, the front bumper of the vehicle mere inches from the man’s back wheel.

Taking a breath and releasing it slowly, Law concentrated on steadying his hands and aimed the barrel of his gun at the enemy’s rear tire, destroying it in a single shot. The driver lost control as he spun out, missing Law’s teammate and instead slamming headlong into a rock, the front of his car mangled beyond recognition. Law studied the slumped form of the man through his scope, watching for any signs of life. When he made no move to leave the driver’s seat, Law continued his merciless onslaught.

One after another, he picked off the enemy group with fearsome accuracy. He couldn’t spare a thought to his own team while he worked, so he had to trust that they’d keep themselves alive during the battle. With practiced calm he emptied round after round into heads, torsos, and tires, decimating the remaining men until all that remained of the strange convoy were their crushed vehicles and bloody corpses.

Sitting up on his knees, Law scanned the battlefield for additional targets, but a quick headcount told him he’d done his job. Slinging the rifle back onto his shoulder, Law shimmied down the boulder and retrieved his bike, walking it leisurely toward his fellow crewman. “Is anyone hurt?” he shouted once within earshot, coming to a stop near Bolt.

“I don’t think so,” the pirate responded, his limbs shaking from adrenaline. “You took care of them pretty quick.”

Law waved off the praise and kicked down his bike’s stand, leaving it in the dirt while he did a turn around the group, checking them for injuries. Just as Bolt had said, it seemed that no one had sustained any serious wounds during the shootout. This was good news for Law, as he hadn’t brought many medical supplies on the trip. There was only so much one could carry on a dirt bike, after all.

“Alright, I’m giving you all a clean bill of health,” he said after returning to his bike, shrugging the rifle off his shoulder and replacing it in its holster. “I suggest we gather everything we can carry and get back home before any more of those men show up.”

The rest of the team mumbled their assent and stepped away to do as Law instructed. Nut and Bolt worked together to pull the dead bodies from the enemy vehicles and load them into the backseat of the team leader’s car. Law and the other three men rounded up any dropped supplies or weapons, their heads turning side to side as they scoured the dirt for anything useful. Between the six of them they were ready to jump back on the road within twenty minutes, everyone hopping into their seats except for Law. Nut was the first to notice.

“What’s wrong, Law?” he asked, glancing at the doctor over his shoulder. “Aren’t you ready to go?”

Law straightened next to his bike, his supply bag clutched tightly in his hand. His gaze shot from Nut to the rest of the team, then dropped to his bike as he fell into a contemplative silence. “No, you guys go on ahead,” he heard himself say, his voice sounding far away. “I think I fucked up my bike when I took that spill earlier. I’ll see if I can fix it while you guys go back to base and drop everything off.”

Low muttering followed his words, his teammates throwing each other concerned looks. Law felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead. What the fuck was he doing?

The leader of their team poked his head out of his window and addressed Law carefully, his tone unsure. “You can ride with me, if you want,” he offered, pointing a thumb at his passenger seat. Law glanced into the back window of the car and stared pointedly at the stack of bodies piled in the backseat. Shaking his head deliberately, he rejected the suggestion outright.

“No thanks. I’d rather not carpool with rotting meat.”

“You wanna ride with one of us, then?” one of the other’s asked quickly, patting the seat behind him. “There’s room.”

“No thank you, really,” Law insisted, placing a careful hand on the seat of his bike. “Look guys, I’ll be fine. I probably just flooded the engine or something. I’ll see if I can fix it myself, and if I can’t I’ll just wait for you to get back with a flatbed.”

“But what if more of those guys show up?” Nut pressed, his eyebrows drawn down in concern. His brother nodded along as he spoke, gazing at Law with questioning eyes. Did they suspect something?

“I’ll take them out like I did the rest,” Law said, shrugging in what he prayed was a nonchalant manner. “I have several rounds of ammo leftover, and plenty of high ground to use if necessary. I’ll be fine.” The team didn’t look convinced, but Law could tell they were close to giving in. He stood his ground and threw each of them a placating look, smiling toothily. “Come on guys, you know I can take care of myself for less than an hour. I’ll be right here when you get back, I promise.”

That seemed to do the trick. The rest of the crew grinned back and shared similar looks of exasperation and fond resignation between them. “Alright Law,” the leader chuckled as he ducked back into his seat, “whatever you say. Just don’t whine when we come back and find you sitting in the dirt.”

“I won’t,” he called, raising his arm in a lazy wave. Because you won’t find me here at all, he added silently.

The noise of five engines roaring to life was deafening, but Law endured it with an uneasy grin. He stood next to his bike as they drove away, his feet stuck to the ground with anxiety and fear. Any minute now he expected to see them all turn back and come to claim him, joking about how they couldn’t trust him on his own. But to Law’s surprise, his teammates continued on their way until they slowly disappeared over the horizon and faded from view.

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched them go, his hands shaking under his cloak. They’d actually left. After all of his meticulous planning - the hours upon hours he’d spent fretting over how he’d escape the citadel – and they’d just left him in the desert without question. Law had his bike, weapons, and enough supplies to last him until he reached an outpost, and without his teammates there was nothing holding him back. He had everything he needed to make a clean break from Kid and his crew, including the most important one of all - opportunity.

He had to take this chance. If he didn’t leave in this moment, Law wasn’t sure he ever would. He’d made excuses to stay - allowed himself to fall into a state of easy acceptance, but no more. Now was the time for action.

His legs quivered as Law kicked up the stand on his bike, adrenaline coursing through his body as he listened for any signs of incoming cars. He was paranoid that any second he’d hear the telltale rumble of Kid's truck coming over the bend, the fear of getting caught making his movements sloppy. Scanning the horizon one more time for threats, Law moved to settle onto the seat of his bike when a sudden thought made him pause mid-step.

Turning to glance in the direction of the citadel, Law couldn’t help but wonder if Kid would realize the truth. Would he understand that he had left of his own volition? Or would he suspect that he’d been ambushed and overpowered while he sat around, dutifully waiting for his team?

Despite it being more logical for the man to assume that Law had abandoned his crew, he knew that the captain had developed a soft spot for him over the past few months. With each night they spent in bed and every mission they completed side-by-side, Law had noted a change in Kid. It was subtle, but he’d recognized it for what it was.

Affection.

It had been years since anyone had looked at Law with anything besides fear, anger, or lust. He’d never expected Kid to develop a crush, just as he couldn’t have predicted the growing fondness he felt for the redhead’s garish appearance and gruff demeanor. What had started as a mutual agreement for no-strings-attached sex had become something more; a deep desire that settled in the pit of his stomach and an eagerness for Kid's company.

In that instant, the need to flee was overpowering. Law knew that he had to tear himself away from Kid while he still had the strength to do so. However, there was a small, niggling part of his conscious that said he owed Kid an explanation for his sudden departure. It screamed that leaving like this was cruel, and urged him not to treat the pirate so callously. Law struggled with indecision, his mind telling him to go and never look back, while his chest ached at the thought of deserting Kid.

Swallowing past a lump in his throat, Law considered his options. His gaze travelled over the mangled chunks of metal and spilled oil around him, an idea beginning to take root in his mind. It was true that he couldn’t stay with Kid and his crew, but he also couldn’t leave without a word. So, he would just have to compromise.

With tentative steps, Law approached one of the destroyed cars and dropped to his knees in the sand. Dipping his fingers into the pool of oil leaking from underneath its hood, he regarded the vehicle quietly before raising his arm and starting to write.

=0=

Kid gripped the steering wheel firmly, his eyes locked on the road ahead. He and Killer were driving out to the site of the enemy ambush, intending to load up the scrapped vehicles and collect Law. Kid was furious with his crew for leaving the doctor out in the desert, and he was also irritated at Law for sending them away. But mostly he was angry with himself for letting things get so out of hand.

Killer had warned him about getting attached to Law. His friend had been saying the same thing from day one: “Law is a stranger. He’s unpredictable. He’ll do anything to escape, can’t you see that?” Kid had waved away Killer’s cautionary words, stubbornly refusing to listen, and now he was regretting his reckless indifference. He’d charged forward without any regard for consequences only to fall headlong into whatever the hell this thing was between him and Law.

While Kid wouldn’t call it a relationship, it was definitely more than casual fucking. He enjoyed Law’s company and appreciated his sharp tongue and witticism, not to mention that ridiculously hot body and a mouth worth dying for. The main problem he had was that he didn’t know where Law stood on the issue of their not-relationship. He suspected that the doctor liked him on some level, but whether that translated into anything beyond physical attraction was a complete mystery.

Deep down, Kid hoped that it did. Just as he hoped that Law had kept his promise and stayed where his team had left him.

His heart was in his throat as they pulled up to the indicated spot, his gaze raking over the battle ground anxiously. Kid cut the engine and practically fell out of the driver’s side door in his haste to reach the ground. He cut across the sand at a half-jog, his breath growing ragged and his heartbeat racing as he searched for any sign of Law. He moved from car to car, his eyes jumping from one piece of scrap metal to the next. When he couldn’t find Law’s bike or his body, a sickening sense of dread settled in his gut.

Nausea washed over Kid as he went to make another pass around the area, but a sudden curse from Killer had him rushing over to the man without a second thought. “What is it? What’d you find?” he demanded, skidding to a stop next to his friend. His head whipped around to look at what had caught Killer’s attention, his heart dropping into his stomach when he realized what it was.

Scrawled across the side of one of the vehicles in bold, neat letters were the words, “See you, Captain.”

Kid swallowed thickly as he read the message. He took in a shaky breath through his nose as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him, his legs wobbly and his chest tight. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Killer stood silently next to him, his presence both comforting and overbearing. The man had warned him time and time again that this would happen, but Kid hadn’t listened – hadn’t wanted to listen. And now here he was, faced with the painful reality of Law’s desertion.

Kid battled against the emotion rising into his throat, his eyes stinging painfully as Law’s parting words echoed in his mind. How could he have let this happen?

A forlorn sigh whistled through the holes of Killer’s mask, the blond man shuffling his feet in the dirt as he looked pointedly away from his boss. “I knew this would happen,” he muttered softly, one hand coming to rest on his hip. “He never wanted to be here in the first place.”

Kid could only nod his head, aware that it wouldn’t be seen. He remained where he was, silent and sullen, as the atmosphere between them grew almost unbearable. He couldn’t face Killer right now. He didn’t want to listen to his “I told you so”s and the lecture that was sure to come. All he wanted to do was picture Law’s sly smirk and the contrast of their skin as the other’s hand rested on his chest.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he visibly startled when Killer cleared his throat. “Do you want to go after him?” the blond asked, looking straight ahead.

Kid paused to consider the question. The honest answer was yes. Fuck yes, of course he wanted to search for Law. He’d only been away from the man for the past few hours and already he yearned to hear his sultry voice and slide his fingers over Law’s warm skin. Unfortunately, despite how badly he wished for the doctor’s company, Kid knew that pursuing him would be a wasted effort.

“No,” he finally muttered, taking steadying breaths as he looked toward the horizon. “No, he wouldn’t want that. He’s probably long gone by now, anyway.”

“So that’s it? We just let him leave with your Barrett and all of our gear?”

Kid nodded again, the words stuck in his throat.

Thankfully Killer understood, shaking his head with another sigh before laying a supportive hand on Kid’s shoulder and heading back to the truck. Kid watched him go, then turned to read over Law’s message once more. Against his better judgment, the pirate allowed a sliver of hope to rise slowly, hesitantly, above the grief strangling his heart. He knew it was stupid and bound to cause him more pain in the future, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to believe that Law would return – that the words “See you, Captain” held some type of truth to them. He wasn’t sure when or how it would happen, but Kid held stubbornly onto hope all the same.

He had to. At this point, hope was all he had.

Closing his eyes against the emotion rolling through his chest, Kid waited until his breath had evened out and his heart wasn’t pounding against his ribcage. When he’d calmed down enough to get a grip on himself, he opened his eyes and turned away from Law’s parting words. He walked back to his truck in muted silence, the thud of his boots loud to his own ears. Glaring at the enemy vehicles as he passed, Kid decided that he could send out a team to collect them later. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home and be alone with his thoughts.

When he reached the door of his truck, Kid paused to glance one final time at the message written in Law’s precise handwriting. A broken smile flitted across his face, his expression pained. Turning away, he lifted his boot to the foothold of his truck and started to climb, whispering softly into the breeze as he went.

“See you, Law.”


End file.
